In Vino Veritas
by muggel-MIRI
Summary: Hermione wird auf einer von Slughorns Parties von ihm betrunken gemacht. Snape will seiner Pflicht nachkommen und sie in den Schlafsaal bringen, doch da ist etwas, tief in seiner Seele vergraben, das ihn diese Pflicht vergessen lässt...HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**IN VINO VERITAS **

* * *

**„****_Wie friedlich wäre doch das Leben ohne die Liebe… wie ruhig… wie sicher… und wie öde."_**

**Der Name der Rose**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - In Vino Veritas**

Hermione verspürte keine Lust auf diesen Abend. Die Ehre zu Slughorns Auserwählten zu gehören, ließ sie nicht den Missmut vergessen, die ihre Aufnahme in den Slug-Club, zwischen Ron und ihr gesät hatte. Sie verstand sein Gefühl des Ausgeschlossenseins - und doch andererseits konnte sie nicht leugnen oft die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren. Den Slug-Club betrachtete er als ein Ansammlung an Erdnüsse knabbernden Snobs, obwohl der Neid nur so aus seinen Worten troff.

Und egal wie oft sie ihm sagte, dass er doch schon dazugehörte, nämlich zum Pottertrio, es schien nie wirklich in seinen Verstand vorzudringen. Harry war wie sie in diesen Club genötigt worden. Doch er schaffte es im Gegensatz ihr immer wieder anderen ,,Verpflichtungen" nach zu kommen.

Hermione hatte keine Eile und hastete nicht. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal mit langsamen Schritten, während sie den Weg in den Kerker zurücklegte. Sie kannte diesen Weg, sie war in oft gegangen, oft auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht, manchmal heimlich, von einem unbestimmten Gefühl geleitet.

Nein, es gab kein Entkommen. Dreimal hatte sie es geschafft, sich herauszureden, doch diesmal waren alles Winden umsonst gewesen. Professor Slughorn war unnachgiebig gewesen, freundlich, charmant und er hatte etwas in ihr getroffen.

,,Es wäre jammerschade, wenn die beste Schülerin seit Jahren sich nicht auf bei dieser geselligen Zusammenkunft blicken ließe."

Diese geselligen Zusammenkünfte waren bestimmt eine angenehme Abwechslung zum ständigen Lernen, hatte sie gedacht, doch sie hätte sich die Menschen, mit denen sie ihre Zeit verbrachte, gerne selbst ausgesucht. Ein Abend mit Blaise Zabini und anderen charmanten Slytherins. Sie hätte sich wahrlich Schöneres vorstellen können. Sie brauchte keine Langziehohren, um sie tuscheln und kichern zu hören. Noch immer machten sie sich über B.E.L.F.E.R lustig, und über ihren Strickwahn, dem sie im Jahr zuvor verfallen war.

Aber sie hatte Ja gesagt, vielmehr ein ,,Ich komme gern.", noch immer benommen von den Worten ,,die beste Schülerin." Die beste Schülerin. Inzwischen war sie sich sicher, er hatte diese Worte, unabhängig davon, wieviel Wahrheit sie enthielten, als Waffe eingesetzt und sie hatten ihr Werk mehr als hervorragend verrichtet. Aber was konnte sie nun, da auf dem Weg zu Slughorns Party war, anderes tun, als das Beste daraus zu machen? Sie erreichte die Treppe, die in den Kerker führte, und ihre Füße fanden wie immer allein den Weg, während ihre Gedanken auf Reise gingen.

,,Gib es zu, du genießt es, dorthin zu gehen." hatte Ron mit einer säuerlichen Miene gemurrt, als sie die Bücherei verlassen hatten. Seine Freude darüber, dass sie fast drei Stunden bei seinem Aufsatz über Schwebezauber geholfen hatte, schien mit einem Mal verflogen zu sein.

,,Ron, meinst du mir macht es Spaß, die wenige freie Zeit dort zu verbringen und nicht mit Harry und dir?"

,,Ja, sieht ganz so aus, du Verräterin."

,,Ron, du übertreibst wie immer!"

,,Bin wohl ein ziemlicher Vollidiot, was?"

_Vollidiot_. So hatte sie ihn bei ihrem letzten Streit genannt, als sie Dean verteidigt hatte und er sie ausgelacht hatte, warum sie auf einmal auf Langweiler stehe.

,,Nein, du hast nur keine Ahnung von ,,gesellschaftlichen Zwängen". Sonst würdest du nicht so über mich herziehen." hatte Hermione versucht ruhig zu erwidern, und doch war ihre Gereiztheit durch ihre Stimme gedrungen.

,,Gesellschaftliche Zwänge, klar doch." war es aus Rons Mund getroffen ,,Du hälst mich eindeutig für einen Idioten. ,Ich komme gern.`" hatte er sie mit süßlicher Stimme nachgeäfft. ,,Das nenne ich Zwang!"

,,Lavender wartet."

Nach diesen zwei giftigen Worten hatte sie Ron nicht einmal mehr einen letzten Blick zugeworfen. Immerzu war er grob, nur weil sie es wagte, etwas außerhalb des Pottertrios zu unternehmen, immerzu dachte er, er könne ihr sagen, was richtig und was falsch sei. In letzter Zeit war es nur noch schlimmer geworden, dauernd war er so ätzend und stur, ohne erfindlichen Grund. Und dabei mussten sie doch zusammenhalten, gerade jetzt, wo sich die Hinweise mehrten, dass Harry eine alles andere als ruhige Zeit bevorstand.

Hermione hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, ihre Schuluniform zu gegen legère Kleidung zu wechseln und ihr zerzaustes Haar zu bändigen. Über den Streit mit Ron hatte sie vergessen, dass sie schon längst hätte dort sein müssen. Es half alles nichts. Noch mit den Schulbüchern der letzten Stunden bepackt, tauchte sie nun in die Kerkergänge ein. Doch ihre Füße gingen nicht stetig den Weg, der zu Slughorn Räumlichkeiten führten. Sie folgten einer anderen Abzweigung, wie einem unsichtbaren Faden. Hermione dachte nicht einmal mehr darüber nach; darüber nachzudenken hätte wohl eher zu Kopfschmerzen oder noch mehr Fragen geführt, als zu einer Antwort, auch wenn tief in ihr die Ahnung pochte, dass diese Antwort betörend simpel war. Ihre Hand kam auf der Tür auf, spürte kühles Holz, ihr Herz pochte jetzt in ihrer Brust und in ihrem Bauch tat sich etwas, es fühlte sich an, als würde sich eine Schlange darin winden. Ihr Ohr näherte sich ebenfalls dem Holz, drückte sich nach kurzem Zögern leise daran und begann zu lauschen. Auch wenn ihr vor Angst das Herz hämmerte, sie konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen ein Geräusch von ihm zu erhaschen.

Es war ihr nicht oft gelungen. Einmal hatte sie das Scharren von Stuhlbeinen vernommen, einmal das Brodeln einer Flüssigkeit, ein anderes Mal seine Stimme, die leise mahnend etwas von sich gegeben hatte. Einmal leise entfernte Takte einer Musik.

Diesmal war alles still. Trotzdem fühlte sich ihr Herz nicht veranlasst mit dem Pochen aufzuhören. Eine dumpfe Ahnung befiel sie, als sie sich von der Tür löste und den eigentlichen Weg einschlug, der zum eigentlichen Ziel führte.

Es war beinahe schön nach dem Streit von dem sanften Kerzenlicht und ebenso sanfter Musik empfangen zu werden, die ein verzauberter Plattenspieler dudelnd zum Besten gab. Professor Slughorn stand mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand inmitten einer Schülertraube und schien etwas zum Besten zu geben. Vermutlich schmiert er Slytherins Honig um den Mund, dachte sie giftig. Da sie ihre Schulumhänge nicht trugen, konnte sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen aus welchem Haus sie stammten, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht zu wenige Schüler aus seinem eigenem Haus zu sich eingeladen hatte.

Als er Hermione in ihrer Schuluniform und ihrem Bücherpaket sah, lächelte er erfreut. Vermutlich war es die Freude darüber, dass er es immer noch nicht verlernt hatte Schmeicheleien gezielt einsetzen zu können.

,,Miss Granger sie müssen lernen die Arbeit auch einmal hinter sich zu lassen." neckte er sie und führte sie zu einem Sessel. Hermione ließ sich dankbar in ihn sinken und ihren Blick schweifen. Harry war nicht da, also müsste sie diesen Abend allein durchstehen. Neville war ebenfalls nicht anwesend, und wenn er es war, dann hatte er sich vermutlich in eine Ecke gestellt, in der er so unauffällig wie möglich wirkte. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war seine Abneigung gegen den Slug-Club nicht geheuchelt.

Sie erkannte bekannte Gesichter. Zwei Mädchen standen neben Blaise Zabini und hingen an seinen Lippen, wohl nicht nur wegen der Worte, die daraus hervorgingen. Zugegeben, Zabini sah gut aus, aber dies war für Hermione nie ein Grund gewesen zu einem sabbernden, hirnlosem Etwas zu werden. Sie verkniff es sich mit den Augen zu rollen. Solange er sie in Ruhe ließ und sie nicht wieder Elfenpullover-Scherzen aufzog, konnte sie vielleicht noch das Beste aus dem Abend herausholen.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an ein paar flüchtig bekannten Gesichtern aus dem Haus der Hufflepuffs und der Ravenclaws hängen. Ein weiterer Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass die Slytherins diese Party dominierten, und keiner von ihnen sah aus, als ob er Lust auf eine nettes Schwätzchen mit der Streberin aus dem Hause Gryffindor oder der Freundin des ,,selbsternannten Helden" zu halten.

Hermione wollte schon ihre Runde beenden, da blieb ihr Blick an einem dunklen Gegenstück hängen. Ihr Herzschlag schien plötzlich verrückt zu spielen und sich bis zu ihrem Magen fortzupflanzen.

Es war der von Professor Snape, der steif wie immer mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand neben Slughorn stand. Einen Moment starrte er sie an, finster und durchdringend, nicht ahnend, dass sich ihr Herzschlag in diesem Moment beschleunigte, bevor er weiter wanderte. Er schien eine Gestalt zu suchen, die sich am anderen Ende des Raums neben der Punschschale aufhielt. Verwundert stellte Hermione fest, dass Draco Malfoy dort stand, um sich herum ein paar Slytherins, auf die er einredete. Er schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Dass Malfoy in den Club aufgenommen worden war, konnte er wohl nur dem Einfluss seines Vaters und Professor Snapes verdanken, dessen besonderer Schützling er war. Hermioneverdrehte die Augen, als sein großspuriges Gerede zu ihr hinüber drang. Wieder traf Professor Snapes Blick auf ihren, nicht weniger finster und durchbohrend als zuvor. Hermione hielt ihm einen Moment stand bevor sie aufgab.

Professor Slughorn trat an ihn heran und klopfte ihm jovial auf die Schulter. Soweit Hermione wusste, war der dunkelgewandete, hakennasige, wenig amüsiert guckende Mann neben ihm einmal sein Schüler gewesen.

,,Na kommen Sie schon, Severus. Mr. Malfoy wird sich schon nichts tun, wenn Sie einen Moment nicht nach ihm sehen." Er lachte ,,Glauben sie mir, auch wenn er nicht der Hellste ist, er wird den Abend gut überstehen!" fügte er murmelnd hinzu. Diese Bemerkung trug nicht zu Professor Snapes Erheiterung bei, Hermione jedoch musste lächeln. Professor Slughorn drückte Professor Snape sanft zu dem Sessel, in dem sie saß. Das Glas Wein, das er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, überreichte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung an sie.

,,Miss Granger, sie sehen aus, als müssten sie eine Menge Schlaf nachholen. Vielleicht sollten sie heute zeitig ins Bett."

Hermione trank dankbar einen Schluck vom dem kräftigen Rotwein. Slughorn hielt sie für erwachsen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam wohl. Slughorns Zuwendung tat ihr gut nach solch einem Tag. Es war ein tolles Gefühl- das musste sie zähneknirschend zugeben. Aber dieses Gefühl konnte kaum gegen die leise Panik in ihr ankommen. Professor Snapes Geruch umkroch sie schmeichelnd. Noch nie hatte er so nah bei ihr gestanden und noch nie so lange. Im Unterricht war immer vor ihrem Zeigefinger geflohen und selbst die Male, in denen sie dem Drang widerstanden hatte, sich zu melden, hatte er nicht mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick für sie übrig gehabt. ,,Halten Sie ihre Klappe, Sie nervige Göre!" war ihm am vorletzten Tag des vergangenen Schuljahres der Kragen geplatzt. Diese Worte hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und noch oft, wenn sie in der Bücherei vor einem aufgeschlagenen Buch saß, erinnerte sie sich an diese verbale Ohrfeige, und ihre Wangen begannen zu prickeln.

_Sei nicht albern, Hermine. Reiß dich zusammen! Das ist lächerlich. Lächerlich. _

,,Vielleicht, Miss Granger." vernahm sie plötzlich Professor Snapes Stimme ,,Sollten sie darauf verzichten auch die Hausaufgaben ihrer zwei besten Freunde zu erledigen. Ich merke es jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Hand im Spiel haben."

Wieder lag dieser Blick auf ihr, dieser abschätzige Blick. Aber seine Worte machten sie auch ein wenig glücklich. Wenn er ihre Arbeit wieder erkannte, dann musste sie gewissen Eindruck hinterlassen haben.

,,Soweit ich mich erinnere, Severus, habe ich Ihre Nase selten an einem anderen Ort als hinter einem aufgeschlagenen Buch gesehen." erwiderte Slughorn rasch. ,,Ich bin sicher, wenn sie Freunde gehabt hätten, dann hätten Sie ihnen ebenfalls beim Lernen geholfen."

Diese Bemerkung saß. Hermione bemerkte, dass Professor Snapes Blick nahm etwas Unbestimmtes annahm. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und im Licht der Kerzen konnte sie das satte Braun seiner Augen erkennen, so dunkel, dass sie oft schwarz wirkten. Seine gekräuselten Augenbrauen verrieten Wut über Slughorns Worte, die trotz des neckischen Tons ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatten. Snape fing sich schnell; sein Gesicht nahm wieder den von allen geschätzten frostigen Ausdruck an.

,,Entschuldigen Sie mich." erwiderte er und wandte sich ab. Hermione sah, dass er sich in den hinteren Bereich des Raums zurückzog, in einen Winkel, den das Kerzenlicht nicht völlig erobern konnte. Sein schwarzes fledermausähnliches Gewand, das an seinem hageren Körper hinabhing, verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Sein blasses Gesicht schien darin zu schweben, wie ein lauernder Geist. Hermione sah gerade noch wie er mit einer harschen Bewegung ein halbes Glas Wein in sich hinein schüttete, bevor sie sich zwang ihren Blick zu lösen. Ihr Herz pochte noch immer, doch befiel sie in diesem Moment die Hoffnung, dass es sich beruhigen würde, jetzt wo er nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Sie wollte sich nicht derart durcheinander fühlen. Es war lächerlich.

Professor Slughorn, der neben ihr stand, war ebenfalls ein wenig blass geworden. Dass seine Bemerkung eine solche Wirkung auf Professor Snape gehabt hatte, machte ihn ein wenig verlegen.

,,Nun ja, er - er ist noch nie einfach gewesen. Sehr guter Schüler. In der Tat. Aber nicht einfach." warf er in die entstandene Stille.

Hermione nickte geistesabwesend. Professor Snape mochte sie nicht.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Gestalt in der dunklen Ecke, die ihr Glas nun schon gänzlich geleert hatte. Warum wirkte er immer, als nähme er die Gegenwart von Menschen nur in Kauf? Warum erfreute er sich nie ihrer Anwesenheit?

Hermione wandte sich ab. Der Gedanke, dass sie mehr über ihn nachdachte, als es einem Mädchen, das sich nicht in ihren Lehrer verknallt hatte, zustand, machte ihr Angst.

_Ein hirnloses Etwas. _

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie hatte sagen wollte.

,,Er könnte ein sehr viel besserer Lehrer sein, wenn er von seinem Podest hinuntersteigen würde." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und ließ ihn auf der Zunge tanzen. ,,Wirklich, er könnte ein richtig guter Lehrer sein. Er ist ...er ist sehr gut in seinem Fach."

Hermione spürte, dass ihre Wangen zu prickeln begannen. Hatte sie etwa gerade zugegeben, dass sie Professor Snape bewunderte?

Slughorn sah sie lächelnd an. Er drehte sich um und ging zu Professor Snape. Mit einer freundschaftlichen entschuldigenden Geste führte er ihn an seinen Platz zurück.

,,Haben Sie das gehört, Severus. Ihre Schülerin findet, dass Sie sehr gut in ihrem Fach sind."

Slughorn wartete Professor Snapes Reaktion nicht ab. Hastig schenkte er ihm Wein nach und zwang ihn mit einer zuprostenden Geste einen Schluck zu nehmen.

,,Wie schmeckt Ihnen der Wein, Severus?" fragte er fröhlich, doch er schien es gewohnt zu sein, dass sein Frohsinn an dem dunkelgewandeten Mann abglitt. Snape wirkte nicht, als könne er sich dem Genuss hingeben. Trotz seiner Aufmerksamkeit huschte sein Blick umher- und er selbst wirkte abwesend.

,,Köstlich, nicht wahr? Ein Muggelwein, ein Spätburgunder, genauer gesagt."

Slughorn verstand sein Geschäft. Er hielt die Unterhaltung am Laufen, in dem er Fragen stellte und immer wieder aufmunternde Bemerkungen machte. Und auch wenn er Snape die raren Antworten aus der Nase ziehen musste, und ihm immer wieder aus seinem schier unerschöpflichen Weinvorrat nachgoss, er schaffte es dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung eine ganze Weile bei ihnen stand. Hermione spürte, wie sehr sich ihre Anspannung löste und sich immer wieder ein Lachen aus ihrer Kehle befreite. Der Wein schien nicht nur ihre Zunge, sondern auch sie zu lösen. Slughorn war ein guter Unterhalter und Professor Snape war vielleicht ein verhaltener Gesprächspartner, was lustige Anekdoten betraf, doch sein Willen seine Gesellschaft an seiner gezielt eingesetzten Boshaftigkeit teilhaben zu lassen, wuchs mit jedem Glas Muggelessig, das er mit saurer Miene zu trinken genötigt wurde. Er war witzig, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Aber Hermione war sich sicher, dass er nur zu gut um seinen treffsicheren Sarkasmus wusste.

Hermione bemerkte, immer mehr wie ihr der Wein zu Kopf stieg. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor Alkohol getrunken und die Wirkung ließ nicht auf sich warten. Sie zählte nicht, wie viele Gläser Muggelwein sie geleert hatte, aber bei jedem neuem Schluck aus ihrem wieder aufgefüllten Glas beäugte Snape sie skeptischer. Hermione lächelte ihn an, und genoss das leichte Gefühl, dass sie dabei empfand. Es war alles so einfach, so wunderbar warm und schwerelos. Und Professor Snape guckte zwar finster, aber das satte Braun seiner Augen im Kerzenlicht, war wunderschön. Dies war eine Wahrheit, von der sie überzeugt war, Wein hin, Wein her. Snapes Augen waren wunderschön. Und seine Lippen. Und seine Nase.

Sie musste plötzlich vor Glück leise glucksen. Professor Snape hob skeptisch seine Augenbrauen.

,,Finden Sie es amüsant ihre Schüler mit Alkohol abzufüllen, Horace?" fragte er streng.

Hermione lachte jetzt. ,,Nein, Nein, Professor , m-m- mir geht e-es bestens. Alles klar. Ich geh dann bald ins B- bett. Morgen i- ist Samstag. Da schlaf ich immer ´ne Stunde länger."

,,Wie großzügig sich selbst gegenüber." erwiderte Professor Snape sarkastisch, ihre respektlose Anrede mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue quittierend. Und wieder musste Hermionelachen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, wie süß er war, wenn Unbehagen und Spott sich in seinen Augen vereinten.

,,Beim Barte Merlins…Miss Granger…sie sollten nun wirklich ins Bett gehen. Der Tag war hart und der Wein vielleicht ein wenig zu gut." warf Slughorn hastig ein.

,,Jetzt schon? Es ist gerade so lustig, Professor Slughorn, S-sie schmeißen tolle Parties. Ich w- war noch nie auf einer Party – u-und Professor Snape ist wirklich amüsant, wenn er …". Langsam sickerte der Gedanke in ihren vom Wein betäubten Verstand, dass sie lieber aufhören sollte zu sagen, was sie zu sagen im Begriff war, jedoch zu langsam. Lächelnd wie die personifizierte Glücksseligkeit sah sie Professor Snape und Professor Slughorn an. Als ihr Blick wieder bei Snape landete, sah sie, dass seine Augenbrauen sich wütend kräuselten. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zur Tür. ,,Jetzt reicht es, Miss Granger. Sie gehen jetzt ins Bett!" Doch bevor er Hermione zur Tür hinauszerrte drehte er sich zu Slughorn um und sagte in einem kühlen Ton ,,Bei allem Respekt, Horace. Aber hierfür sind Sie verantwortlich. Ich bin mir sicher, der Schulleiter wird sich brennend dafür interessieren, was Sie hier treiben."

Sein wütender Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der einer der letzten auf der Party war. ,,Malfoy, geh ins Bett! Sofort!"

Der schneidenden scharfen Stimme seines Lehrers hatte Draco Malfoy nichts entgegen zu setzen. Er zögerte verwundert, dann widerwillig, machte sich dann aber ohne weiteren Kommentar davon. Er bedachte Hermione mit einem letzten wütenden Blick, bevor er an den beiden vorbei strich und verschwand.

,,Schlaf gut, M-Malfoy." rief sie ihm nach. Alles um sie herum schien zu verschwimmen. Aber das war nicht schlimm. Wärme sickerte auf ihre Hand. Seine Wärme. Sein Geruch umfloss sie.

,,Severus!" Slughorn eilte Snape nach, bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte. ,,Ich bitte Sie, bringen Sie sie zum Schlafsaal, ja? Sie hat in der Tat etwas zuviel getrunken."

,,Das hatte ich vor."

,,Ich danke Ihnen." erwiderte Slughorn erleichtert.

Snape erwiderte kein Wort und zog die angetrunkene Gryffindor hinter sich her. Hermione stolperte hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch sie konnte sich kaum gegen den resoluten und harten Griff des hageren Mannes vor ihr wehren. Es war egal. Seine warme Haut auf ihrer. Das war alles was zählte. Die Treppenstufen, die unter ihr vorbeischwammen schienen an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Nichts war wichtig, außer diesem herrlichen süßen Pochen in ihrem Bauch.

Wieder musste sie lachen. Er musste ihre Hand nicht umklammern, sie würde sie nicht loslassen. Seine Hand, er war so nah. Sie konnte ihn riechen.

Er verabscheute sie nicht.

Da waren strenge, steinerne Gesichter die an ihr vorbeischwammen, Hogwarts dämmrig beleuchtete Korridore. Wie oft war sie hier durchgeschlichen. Mit Harry und Ron. Mit klopfendem Herzen.

Ihr Herz klopfte, es klopfte. Und in ihrem Bauch wandte sich etwas.

Es war so einfach.

Ihre Hand suchte seine, schob sich sanft und fordernd in einen sicheren Halt. Ihr Daumen kam auf seinem Handrücken zum Erliegen, fühlte die Wärme, und dass die warme Haut auf ihrer keine Illusion war. Snape hielt nicht einmal inne, stetig und fordernd setzte er Schritt vor Schritt. Er sagte nichts.

Ein leichter Druck ihrer Hand, eine zarte Bewegung ihres Daumes. Ein Streicheln. Spürte er es? Snapes klammernder Griff verhärtete sich, er zog sie harsch weiter, so dass sie sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Ihr Daumen strich weiter über seinen Handrücken, ganz leicht, und plötzlich reagierte er, seinen Griff verspannte sich erneut.

Plötzlich war da keine Bewegung mehr, ihre Knie knickten ein, und gaben dem Schwindel nach. Eine Hand packte ihr Gesicht, nicht grob, aber bestimmt. Sie spürte eine kalte Wand und fand dankbar Rückhalt. Alles schien sich zu drehen, doch es war noch nicht zu spät. Seine Augen sahen ihr entgegen, eine schwarze verirrte Haarsträhne, tanzte über ein von kühler Wut verzerrtes Gesicht.

,,Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, Granger, klar! Ich könnte mir etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als betrunkene Gryffindors in ihren Schlafsaal zu schleppen. Also mach, dass du voran kommst!"

Sein Atem roch nach Wein. Selbst ihr von Alkohol benebelter Verstand begriff, dass dieser auch bei ihm seine Wirkung hinterlassen hatte. Er starrte sie unbarmherzig an, sein Blick schien sich in sie zu bohren, sein Geruch war jetzt überall, leicht muffig, etwas süß, der Geruch seiner Haut. Sie sog ihn ein, und wusste, dass er einsam war. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Er musste einsam sein, warum sonst starrte er sie an? Warum sonst hatte er sich noch immer nicht gerührt?

,,I-ich-."

,,Nein!" fuhr er sie warnend an, als ahne er, welche Worte ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

Die Bewegung ihrer Hand quoll direkt aus ihrem Herz. Verdammt- verdammt- verdammt- pochte es in ihrem Kopf. Verdammt- verdammt- verdammt,- n ihrer Brust.

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine, sog die Wärme der Haut auf. Er war ein Mensch. Und er fühlte sich so an.

Einen hoffnungsvollen Augenblick fühlte es sich an, als setze ihr Herzschlag aus. Aber anstatt eines Rucks, der sie von der Wand riss, war da noch immer sein Gesicht, das vor ihr schwebte. Sein Atem, der nach Wein roch. Seine Hand, die ihr Gesicht hielt. Die Schlange in ihrem Bauch wandte sich. Süßes Prickeln sammelte sich in ihren Lenden.

,,Du bist betrunken, Granger." Da war keine Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme, beinahe so etwas wie Hoffnung, und eine unterschwellige Gier. Etwas, das nicht mit dem Verstand zu erklären war. Oder mit Vernunft.

Hermione konnte nichts erwidern. Sein Blick war so merkwürdig.

Snape starrte sie an, doch er rührte sich nicht. Ihr Daumen strich über seine Hand, und mit jeder streichelnden Bewegung, mit der sie über seine Hand fuhr, begriff sie, dass er nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte. Irgendwie, auch wenn sein Gesicht es nicht zeigte. Sein Starren – ein offenes Fenster. Das erste Mal, seit sie ihm gegenüberstand, war sein Blick keine Mauer. Plötzlich sah sie Angst über sein Gesicht flackern. Nackte Angst.

,,Ich habe schon genug am Hals…genug, Granger." Es war ein würgendes Geräusch, als lasse er für einen Moment den Kopf hängen. Seine Stimme klang in diesem Moment betrunken, als hätte er die Wirkung des Weins endlich zugelassen, und doch wie eine leise Warnung.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, der starr und ihre Umarmung nicht erwidernd, ihre zuließ. Ihre Hände kamen auf seinem Rücken zu erliegen. Zaghaft strichen sie darüber.

Dann ging alles schnell.

Sie spürte eine warme Zunge, die sich ihr zwischen die Zähne schob, in ihrem Mund drang, während eine Treppe unter ihren Füßen vorbeizog. Dann war da eine Tür, eine Tür, deren kühles Holz sie nur zu gut kannte, seine Räumlichkeiten. Die Luft war kühl und roch nach Essig. Eingelegtes Getier, wohin sie auch sah, aneinandergereiht in Regalen. Er schob sie hindurch und schloss sie mit seiner freien Hand. Er hatte sich an ihr verbissen, schwer atmend, seufzend. Er musste einsam sein. Er nahm es nicht in Kauf. Er musste einsam sein. Hermiones Blick stahl sich für einen Moment über seine Schulter, während er sie durch sein Büro schob. Um sie herum verschwammen tote eingelegte Kreaturen. Töpfe mit sorgfältig beschrifteten Schildern. Flaschen mit Tinkturen. Tiegel mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Bücher. Hunderte von Büchern.

Ihre Schulter streiften einen Türrahmen, nur wenige Schritte später, umgaben sie ein muffiger, abgestandener Geruch und eine herrliche Dunkelheit. Es roch nach Einsamkeit, in jedem Winkel dieses Raums.

Ihr Fuß stieß gegen irgendetwas. Selbst ihr von Erregung betäubter Verstand begriff sofort, dass es sich um ein Objekt aus pergamentenen Seiten handelte. Ihr Körper sank auf einen weichen, zerwühlten Grund. Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und heißer keuchender Atem strich über ihre Wangen. Hände fuhren über ihren Körper. Ein starrender Blick.

,,Ich träume von dir." murmelte sie und griff nach seinem Kopf. Sein Gesicht sank auf ihre Brust. Für einen Moment verharrte er dort. Hermiones Hand griff in sein Haar und ließ die Strähnen durch ihre Finger wandern, und für einen Moment überkam sie die Vorstellung, dass er sie auch gern hatte. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und küsste sie. Er tat es heftig, während die eine Hand an ihrem Rock riss und zwischen ihre Beine drang.

Hermione ließ sich fallen. Sie konnte alles spüren, seine Lippen schmecken, sein Haar fühlen, die Härte seiner Erektion an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels. So fühlte es sich an. Warm, weich und hart zugleich. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte es sich so oft ausgemalt. Nur ein wenig. Ein klein wenig.

Und doch schien sie weit weg, schwebend, während die Welt um sie herum wankte und auf dieses zerwühlte Bett zusammenschrumpfte, in dem sie lagen.

Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum. Sie hätte ihm doch niemals ihre Zuneigung gestanden, oder dass sie von ihm träumte. Sie würde doch niemals unter ihm liegen und vor Lust stöhnen. Und er würde doch niemals mit ihr schlafen.

Es war vollkommen unlogisch, dass dies hier geschah. Aber es war kein Traum. Und nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um es zu ergründen.

Ihre Hände bekamen Haut zu fassen, warme Haut, von Stoff freigegeben. Ihre Fingerspitzen suchten, er keuchte, sie keuchte, und plötzlich war er zwischen ihren Beinen, warm und hart. Seine Wärme war überall und vertrieb die Kühle seines Schlafzimmers, sein Mund auf ihren Lippen, verbissen, mal auf ihren Schultern, kurz verharrend, um ihre Haut zu schmecken. Seine Hände taten ihre Arbeit, streichelten, berührten und rissen Stoff zur Seite. Sie spürte, dass er nicht mehr warten wollte. Ihre Beine öffneten sich noch ein wenig, und er drängte sich dazwischen, und drang in sie ein. Ein lautes Seufzen hallte in ihrem Ohren wieder, ein Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien, und auch sie seufzte, und gab plötzlich ein Jammern von sich, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib fuhr. Für einem Moment verspannte sich ihr Körper und sie hielt einen Moment inne, doch der Mann, der auf ihr lag, drängte sich ihr entgegen, stieß weiter in sie, während seine Hände ihren Körper suchten.

Ihre Hände gruben sich in weiche Haut und gehorchten ihr nicht mehr. Sie war betrunken. Er fühlte sich warm, hart und gut an. Der Schmerz war noch da, doch er verlor an Bedeutung. Etwas, süßes forderndes schwoll in ihrem Unterleib an und verjagte ihn mit jedem Stoß. Der Mann über ihr schien genau wie sie nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Seine Bewegungen waren gierig, nicht grob, aber auch nicht zärtlich. Er tat das, wovor er sie mit seinem Blick gewarnt hatte. Es war zu berauschend, um damit aufzuhören, und so ließ sie sich fallen. Einfach so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Don´t stand so close to me**

Das erste, was sie vermisst hatte, war das Mädchengekicher aus dem Bad, das jeden Morgen durch den Raum rauschte, wenn sie erwachte.

Kühle Luft berührte ihre Schulter.

Ihr Blick, der kaum mehr als ein Blinzeln zustande brachte, streifte grünes Fensterglas, durch das erstes zartes Morgenlicht sickerte. Ein dämmriger Raum mit steinernen Wänden, so trist, dass es nicht viel gab, an dem der Blick sich aufhalten konnte.

Neben ihr ein Mann, der schlief. Ein weiteres Blinzeln offenbarte ihr einen schwarzen Haarschopf, ein Gesicht halb darunter vergraben, eine Hakennase, die unter den Strähnen hervorlugte. In einem Zustand zwischen Traum und Erwachen beobachtete sie den Mann neben ihr. Mit jedem Blinzeln, mit dem sie sich dem Schlaf entriss hatte sie ein Detail mehr entdeckt. Seine hageren Schultern, die schwarzen gekringelten Härchen, die sich deutlich auf seiner hellen Haut abzeichneten.

In ihrem Kopf pochte ein Schmerz, der jeden Gedanken zu einer Qual machte. Sie verweilte einen Moment auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der neben ihr lag, mit der Gleichgütigkeit einer Dahindämmernden, die zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht unterschied.

Er sieht friedlich aus_,_ hatte sie noch gedacht, bevor sie erneut eine Welle des Schlafs überrollt hatte, zeitgleich mit einem Schwindel. Ein zartes, süßes Gefühl, das durch ihren Bauch gekrochen war, hatte sich mit dem Schlaf verloren.

Dann war sie wieder aufgewacht und noch immer schien der Schlaf schien ihr schwerer als sonst auf den Lidern zu liegen, und so erhaschte sie nur langsam mehr Details von dem Ort an dem sie sich befand.

Es roch muffig nach körperlicher Anstrengung. Und nach lang nicht gewechselter Bettwäsche. Der matte Nachklang einer Nacht, die von körperlicher Gier erzählte, lag in der Luft.

_Wein_. Seltsame bruchstückhafte Bilder fanden in ihr Gedächtnis zurück, so zerbrechlich wie Spinnweben.

Und ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl von brennender Erregung, die an die Oberfläche gedrungen war, süße, animalische Erregung, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Hermione musste leise stöhnen, während sie ihren matten Blick schweifen ließ. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte es. Leise und doch immer fordernder drang die Antwort auf die eine Frage zu ihr durch: _Du bist im Kerker. Du liegst neben- _

Der schwere Schleier des Schlaf schien langsam von ihr zu lassen, so dass ihr Blick weiter forschend durchs Zimmer wandern konnte.

Ihre Augen fanden beinahe kahle triste Wände, wanderten weiter und erlebten eine Überraschung als sie ein uraltes Poster der ,,Sherwood Snakes" fanden, einer Quidditchmannschaft, von der sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Das Poster war vergilbt und am unteren Rand prangte ein längst verblasstes Autogramm. Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl mit einem Stapel Bücher, jedes mit einem Lesezeichen markiert.

Hermines Herz begann mit einem Mal heftig zu schlagen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich dem Schlafenden eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. _Professor Snape._ Seine Schultern, die unter der Bettdecke, die er um sich geschlungen hatte, hervorlugten, zeugten davon, waren hager, leicht knochig. Sie passten zu ihm.

Ein seltsames, süßes Kribbeln schlich sich zwischen ihre Gedanken. Er hatte eindeutig nicht die Attribute, für die Viktor Krum sich auszeichnete, und denen sie beim Weihnachtsball verfallen war, und trotzdem spürte sie, dass es sie nicht berührte. Vielleicht war er hässlich, sie wusste es nicht. Alles um sie herum war neu und verwirrend. Zuviel.

Eine Weile wagte sie es nicht sich zu rühren. Langsam sickerten Erinnerungsfetzen in ihr Gedächtnis. Aber es waren nur kurze Momente. Sie erinnerte sich an fast nichts mehr. Doch dieses eine süße Gefühl in ihren Lenden, die Erregung, die sie am vergangenen Abend empfunden hatte, hatte sie nicht vergessen. Diese Empfindung hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

So sehr sie sich anstrengte, Hermines von Kopfschmerz gebeutelter Kopf schaffte es nicht, auch nur eine zusammenhängende Erinnerung zurück zu holen.

Bei Merlins zerzauster Schleiereule, sie lag nackt in Professor Snapes Bett! Welche Beweise brauchte sie denn noch, dass sie sich eindeutig daneben benommen hatte!

Es nützte nichts, es zu leugnen oder zu schmälern. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, so wie es sich anfühlte, mehrmals. Nur ihre Lenden schienen sich noch zu erinnern.

Trotz der Erkenntnis, die langsam aber sich in ihr Kopf sickerte, wagte sie es noch immer nicht, sich zu rühren.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie den Mann, der neben ihr schlief, betrachtete sein Gesicht, das sie sonst nur aus dem Unterricht kannte und aus der Ferne kannte. Diesmal musste sie beinahe lächeln. Selbst Professor Snape offenbarte sich im Schlaf. Wenn alles Distanzierte von ihm abfiel, dann sah er beinahe wie ein Mensch aus, der sich an der Anwesenheit anderer erfreuen konnte. Selbst sein Mund wirkte entspannt.

Entschlossen verließ sie das Bett. In der Ecke des Raums stand nur eine alte Wasserschale. Daneben eine Kanne mit verstaubtem Wasser. Das Mobiliar in seinem Schlafzimmer wirkte, als wäre es seit Anfang des Jahrhunderts nicht mehr erneuert worden. Er schien sich nicht viel daraus zu machen, mit der Zeit zu gehen.

Zögerlich, von der fremden Umgebung gehemmt, goss Hermione sich etwas von dem Wasser ein und wusch sich provisorisch. Vom dem Geklimper des Wassers wurde auch Professor Snape wach. Auch er musste erst in die Realität zurückgleiten. Als sie sich herumdrehte, sah sie, dass er sie beobachtete. Sein finsterer Blick fragte sie genau das, was sie sich nach dem Aufwachen gefragt hatte.

_Was mache ich hier?_

,,Guten Morgen, Professor." warf sie schüchtern in die entstandene Stille.

Snape erhob sich und zog das Bettlaken um sich herum, ohne dass sie viel von seinem hageren Körper erhaschen konnte. Er war schmal gebaut, und er hielt anscheinend viel darauf sich zu verbergen. Sie sah gerade noch, dass seine Schultern unter dem Bettlaken verschwanden. Mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick verschwand er zur Tür hinaus.

Hermione hörte das Geraschel von Stoff auf Haut. Dann das leichte Schleifen von Sohlen auf dem Boden, ein leises gereiztes Stöhnen, gefolgt von Glasgeklirre.

In seiner verknittertem schwarzen Robe und zerzaustem Haar kam er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, sein Gesicht missmutig verzogen, als hätte auch er Kopfschmerzen. Er hielt ihr einen Becker vor die Nase. ,,Trinken Sie das, und dann machen Sie, dass sie davonkommen."

Als Hermione sich nicht sofort rührte, griff Snape nach ihrem Gesicht, sichtlich gereizt von ihrer Zögerlichkeit. Auch er war angespannt, nicht einmal er konnte machte einen Hehl daraus. Sein Griff war resolut, während er ihr den Becher an den Mund hielt. Ein kalter, bitterer Sud rann ihre Kehle hinab und als sie begriff, dass er eine Schwangerschaft verhindern wollte, trank sie die Flüssigkeit mit großen Schlücken, bis der Becher leer war.

_Wir beide waren dumm, nicht wahr, Professor? _

Sein Griff löste sich, und er nahm den Becher wieder entgegen, vermied dabei den Kontakt mit ihrer Hand.

,,Sie sollten sich ihre Schulbücher bei Professor Slughorn abholen." Snape sprach das alles mit einer solchen Gleichgültigkeit aus, als diktierte er ihr ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank. Nicht einmal ihre Nacktheit, die mit Reizen nicht geizte, schien ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

_Ich war viel vielleicht noch viel dümmer als er. _

Snape wandte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. ,,Wenn sie ihren - ach so genialen Lehrer nicht in Schwierigkeiten wollen, dann hüten sie ihre Zunge, Miss Granger. Jedem gegenüber." sagte er wie nebenbei, doch die Eindringlichkeit dieser Bitte konnte selbst er nicht verbergen. Es war eine Warnung, leise, aber scharf.

Hermione stand einen Moment betreten und starr neben der Waschschüssel, nicht wissend ob sie lieber wütend oder empört sein sollte und betrachtete das Wasser.

,,Gut, lassen Sie uns nie wieder ein Wort hier rüber verlieren, einverstanden?" versuchte sie sich zu retten, bevor die Verwirrung sie auffraß.

,,Einverstanden, Miss Granger. Und Sie –."

,,Ja?"

,,Und sie halten sich in Zukunft gefälligst an den Kürbissaft."

_Nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren? _

Hermione zog sich langsam, gleich einer Zeremonie, an, nachdem er gegangen war. Sie wollte sich nicht beeilen. Er war vor ihr geflohen, und bestand darauf, dass sie so schnell wie möglich seine Räumlichkeiten verließ, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich nicht Zeit nehmen durfte, den Ort ihres Absturzes noch ein wenig näher zu betrachten.

Seine harschen Worte hallten noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. Ihr Schädel schmerzte nach wie vor. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein wundervoller Traum, aus dem sie gerade voller Ernüchterung erwacht war? Schmeckte die Realität immer so bitter? Oder nur nach einer durchzechten Nacht, die voll war von verborgener Erinnerungen?

Es gab keinen Grund sich zu beeilen. Sie verspürte keinen Hunger, und außerdem würde das Essen sowieso erst in einer Stunde serviert.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das vergilbte ,,Sherwood Snakes" - Poster an der Wand.

Sie hatte nie geahnt, dass Professor Snape sich etwas aus Quidditch machte, er besuchte die Spiele seiner Hausmannschaft, aber er wirke nicht wie jemand, der begeistert mit Fähnchen schwenkte oder sich durch ein gewonnenes Spiel ein freudige Reaktion entlocken ließ. Andererseits ließ Snape die wenigsten Dinge durchscheinen. Die einzigen Dinge, die man von ihm wissen konnte, wenn man seine Schülerin war, beschränkten sich auf das Wissen, dass er seinen Job sehr ernst nahm, Aufsätze peinlichst genau korrigierte, Harry nicht ausstehen konnte und, dass er ,,nervige Gören" verabscheute.

_Nein, Hermine, an diesem Morgen bist du um einiges klüger. Aber das ist kein Grund sentimental zu werden, oder?_

Sie wusste noch etwas mehr über ihn. Harry hatte es ihr erzählt. Und es hatte ihr mehrere Nächte den Schlaf geraubt.

Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn kein bisschen kannte. Immerhin war er nur ihr Lehrer. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und so würde es bleiben. Keiner von ihnen würde an diese weinbeseelte Nacht zurückdenken.

_Nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren_?

Als sie sich angezogen hatte, setzten sich ihre Beine von selbst in Bewegung. Ihr Blick fraß alles in sich hinein, die Bilder, die sich boten. All die Kleinigkeiten, die sich ihre Fantasie niemals hätte ausmalen können. Da war eine andere Tür, leicht angelehnt, hinter ihr verbarg sich ein kleiner Raum, mit Sicht auf den See hinaus. Ein Sessel, ein Tisch mit ein zusammengeklappten Buch, daneben ein Glas Marmelade, halb leer gegessen. Hermiones Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, als sie dessen gewahr wurde. Daneben lag ein Löffel. Auf der Fensterbank stand ein Plattenspieler und in einer Kiste neben der Kommode, auf dem in einem Bilderrahmen ein vergilbtes Foto einer mürrisch guckenden schwarzhaarigen Frau stand, eine Kiste mit Platten. Hermione hastete zu der Kiste und kniete sich hin. Ihre Finger zerteilten die Stapel und zogen einzelne hinaus. Jazz. Alter Rock aus den Siebzigern. Die _Magic Souleaters._. Dazwischen ein alter Zettel, in dem mit gekrakelter Schrift stand: _Schade, dass du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast. Die Platte gehört dir. Du redest nicht gerne, aber Zuhören kannst auch du. Musik kann Frieden geben, glaub mir. Grüße Elda. _

Hier drin war es anders. Hier drin war Leben. Hier lebte er.

Hermione hatte mehrmals ein und aus geatmet, bevor sie bemerkte, was sie da tat. In seinen Sachen herumschnüffeln. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen nie mehr ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, und nun war sie es, die seine Sachen durchwühlte. Sie hatte versprochen diese Nacht zu vergessen. Und jetzt wusste sie, dass er Marmelade mit dem Löffel aß, während er las und Jazz mochte, und dass er einmal eine Elda getroffen hatte.

Andere Gedanken rumorten plötzlich in ihrem Kopf. Fragen, wie vorlaute kleine Geister. Wie nur sollte sie erklären nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal gewesen zu sein? Wie sollte sie ihren Freuden erklären, wo sie gewesen war? Sie brauchte nicht viel Phantasie um sich vor zu stellen, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie herausfänden, in wessen Armen sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Nein! Sie konnte es niemanden erzählen. Unmöglich. Es ging nicht, selbst wenn Sie es gewollt hätte. Aber sie wollte nicht. Es würde nie wieder geschehen!

Professor McGonnagal würde es ebenfalls nicht gutheißen, dass sie sich eine Nacht fern jeder Aufsicht an einem unbekannten Ort aufgehalten hatte. Und Professor Slughorn - würde er nicht Verdacht schöpfen? Er hatte gesehen, wie Professor Snape sie in trunkenem nicht zurechnungsfähigem Zustand davon gezerrt hatte. Er konnte eins und eins zusammenrechnen. Er mochte frivol wirken, aber Hermione wusste, dass sich hinter seiner Fassade ein sehr intelligenter Mann verbarg.

Mit einem Mal erfasste sie ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung. Hermione riss von seinen Sachen los, drehte sich herum, durchquerte mit hastigen Schritten sein Büro und ließ es hinter sich.

Während sie aus dem Schlafzimmer in den mit Raum trat, mit seinem Schreibtisch und den Regalen, voll von eingelegtem Getier und abgepackten Kräutern, dicht gefüllt mit Büchern und unfassbarem Wissen, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Professor Snapes zerwühltes Bett, das von vergangener Gier nach körperlicher Nähe zeugte und trotz seiner letzten harschen, fast unmenschlichen Worte, verspürte sie Sympathie für ihn.

_Zeit zu gehen. _

Sie schloss sachte die Tür. Ja, sie empfand Angst. Angst, dass all das herauskommen würde und sie die Schule verlassen müsste. Ein unwirklicher, ferner Gedanke! Was für ein Aufruhr würde durch die Reihen ihrer Freunde gehen. Ihre Mutter! Sie würde ihre Toleranz, die sie immer predigte, auf der Stelle vergessen und aus der Haut fahren. An die Reaktion ihres Vaters wollte sie erst gar nicht denken.

Doch trotz des Gefühls der Angst, empfand sie keine Reue. Auch wenn sie einen gewaltigen Filmriss hatte, das süße Gefühl, einer unterdrückten Lust nachgegeben zu haben, blieb?

Hermione musste ungläubig auflachen, während sie aus der kühlen Dämmerung der Kerker trat. Es gab nichts Besseres gegen Angst, als zu lachen, das hatte sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron mehr als einmal gelernt. Die letzten Jahre, mit der immerwährenden Bedrohung waren nicht einfach gewesen, und ohne Humor um einiges schwerer zu überstehen gewesen.

Das Schloss war in goldenes Spätvormittagslicht getaucht. Ein kurzer Schauer hatte eine feine Feuchte auf dem Stein hinterlassen. Allein dieses Farbenspiel der Wassertropfen in der Sonne reichte aus, um ihre trüben Gedanken wenigstens ein wenig zu erhellen.

Sie beschloss trotz ihrer Appetitlosigkeit etwas zu essen. Dann würde ihr wenigstens eine lästige Frage weniger entgegenschwirren.

Und später würde sie den Jungs beim Quidditch zugucken. Das wäre genau das richtige um ihre Verwirrung zu lindern und sie von ihrem Bauchschmerz ab zu lenken. Und die frische Luft würde ihre Kopfschmerzen lindern.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang zum See und zurück, begab sie sich zum essen. Das Stimmengemurmel umfloss sie angenehm, wie warmes schmeichelndes Wasser. Harry winkte ihr zu. Ron hatte beschlossen, noch immer beleidigt zu sein. Er stocherte in seinem Gemüse herum und hatte sein Gesicht halb abgewandt. Sein Haar, das er dieses Jahr länger trug, half ihm dabei sich vor ihr zu verstecken. Harry schob ihr einen Teller hin, auf dem einladend das Essen dampfte.

,,Du siehst aus, als könntest du was vertragen."

Hermione nickte ihm freundlich zu und dankte ihm. Sie aßen schweigend. Harry war es, der schließlich das Schweigen brach.

,,Hermione?"

Hermione hob ihren Kopf. Sie ahnte, was er fragen wollte. Und gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich davor.

,,Wie war die Party gestern?"

,,Slughorn ist kein so übler Kerl, Harry. Es war …nett."

,,Hermione…du solltest wissen.".

,,Was wissen?"

Es war Ron, der sie nüchtern aufklärte. ,,Malfoy hat beim Frühstück ein wenig von gestern Abend erzählt und das nicht gerade leise. Dass du voll bis oben hin warst, dass du hast Unsinn geredet und dich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konntest. Snape musste dich zurechtweisen und in den Schlafsaal bringen." Rons nüchterner Ton konnte kaum verbergen, dass er immer noch angesäuert war. ,,Ist wirklich interessant, was Hogwarts wichtigste Schüler nachts so treiben." fügte er voller Genugtuung hinzu. ,,Deine Noten in Zaubertränke sind jetzt wohl außer Gefahr, nicht wahr?"

,,Vollidiot ist noch zu nett für dich!" fauchte Hermione und machte, dass sie davon. Mit hastigen Schritten verließ sie die große Halle. Diese eifersüchtigen Sticheleien konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben. Sie wollte sowieso viel lieber allein sein. An irgendeinen Ort fliehen, an dem sie niemand störte.

Harry lief ihr hinterher. Er musste fast rennen um die marschierende Hermione ein zu holen. Er packte sie am Arm um sie zwingen, stehen zu bleiben.

,,Hermione, verdammt, jetzt warte mal. Irgendetwas ist doch mit dir!" sagte er mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme, die verriet, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sie sich heraus wand.

,,Harry, ich habe noch jede Menge Dinge zu erledigen. Der Zaubertrank für Slughorn, da muss ich noch einige Dinge in der Bücherei nachgucken. Kann ja nicht jeder im Buch des _Halbblutprinzen _spicken." Sie sprach das Wort ,Halbblutprinz` mit unverhohlener Ablehnung aus. ,,Und dann der Aufsatz für Professor Snape. Meinst du das schreibt sich alles von allein?"

,,Ist irgendetwas geschehen, Hermione?"

_Ja, Dinge, die ich dir niemals beichten kann, Harry. Weil du mich dann nie wieder angucken würdest_.

Hermione wandte sich zum ihm um. Der sorgenvolle Blick seiner grünen Augen war entwaffnend. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Seufzen.

,,Meinst du Harry, es ist schön das Gespött der ganzen Schule zu sein? Und das des besten Freundes, der eigentlich wissen sollte, wie viel er mir bedeutet!"

,,Hermione, du weißt doch- ."

,,Gestern abend ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich wollte nicht dahin, wirklich, ich wollte nicht, das Ron dass Gefühl hat, ich halte mich für was Besseres. Aber dann…dann habe ich mich irgendwie... wohl gefühlt, verstehst du? Slughorn …er hat mich abgefüllt, verdammt. Ich habe während der ganzen Zeit nicht gemerkt, wie der Wein mir zu Kopf gestiegen ist- und Professor Snape-."

,,Ja?"

,,Hat auch keinen guten Eindruck von mir bekommen."

,,Über all das machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Harry, fast ein wenig belustigt.

,,Ja, Harry. Alle wissen davon."

Sie hörte, dass Harry leise und amüsiert auflachte.

,,HARRY!"

,,Ja, vielleicht redet man ein paar Wochen über dich, macht den ein oder anderen Scherz. Was soll`s?"

Hermione, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, spürte seine Hand auf der Schulter. ,,Schau dir Neville an. Dem explodiert alle zwei Wochen der Kessel. Und? Steckt er den Kopf in den Sand, weil alle drüber reden? In ein paar Wochen ist es langweilig, glaub mir."

Hermione lächelte schwach. Was die _lustige_ Anekdote betraf, mochte er recht haben.

,,Und was Ron betrifft, du weißt doch, er ist eifersüchtig, wegen deiner Aufnahme in den Slug-Club. Aber der kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

Hermione wandte sich ab. Sie fühlte, dass Harrys Worte sie ein wenig beruhigt hatten, aber trotzdem wollte sie jetzt allein sein, duschen und ein wenig Ruhe finden. Kein Quidditchspiel. Keine Sticheleien. Einfach nur Ruhe.

,,Bis später, Harry."

Sie fühlte seinen Blick im Rücken als sie davonging.

* * *

Am Nachmittag, nachdem sie endlich die nötige Berührung mit Wasser und Seife gehabt hatte, machte sie sich auf zu Slughorns Unterkunft. Es musste schon gegen Abend sein, denn die Säulen der Innenhöfe warfen lange Schatten, während sich ein rötlicher Schimmer über das Schlossgemäuer schlich und den Fratzen der Wasserspeier ein groteskes Lächeln verlieh. Es war keine angenehme Vorstellung nach ihrem Auftritt auf der Party vor ihm zu stehen. Das Getuschel, das ihr in den Korridoren entgegenschwappte, die verstohlenen Blicke und die ,,Hey, Granger, von deinem wildem Wochenende erholt?" und ,,Gryffindor verträgt keinen Alkohol." Machten ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte Harry auf ihrer Seite, und im Grunde auch Ron. Und sie hatte ihren Verstand, der ihr sagte, dass sie, auch wenn sie sich zur Lachnummer gemacht hatte, immer noch ihre Würde besaß.

Und trotzdem war sie ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie vor Professor Slughorns seiner Tür stand. Sie hörte Stimmengemurmel durch die schwere Tür. Slughorns Stimme. Also war er da. Aber mit wem redete er?

Zaghaft klopfte sie. Anscheinend war Slughorn so sehr in seinen Monolog vertieft, dass er Hermiones Klopfen erst nach einer Weile bemerkte. Als hinter der geöffneten Tür sein dickes lachendes Gesicht erschien, fiel Hermione ein Stein vom Herzen.

,,Ich vermute, ihre Liebe zum Wissen treibt sie hierher." begrüßte er sie freundlich. Seine Wangen schienen zu leuchten, als hätte er einen langen Spaziergang im Herbstwind hinter sich.

Hermione betrat den angenehm erleuchteten Raum. Es roch würzig. Angenehm einladend. ,,Kommen sie herein, ihre Bücher liegen noch genau dort, wo sie sie abgelegt haben." Er deutete auf einen Tisch mit gedrechselten Beinen und runder Tischplatte. ,,Kommen sie nur, nehmen sie Platz. Es ist fünf Uhr. Der Tee ist serviert!"

Als Hermione zu dem Platz trat, den Slughorn ihr angeboten hatte, erschrak sie. In dem anderen Ohrensessel saß niemand anderer als Professor Snape. Sein Gesicht zierte der typische unbewegte, leicht missmutige Ausdruck. Doch sein Blick hatte nichts lauerndes, wie noch Stunden zuvor. Es war Hermione sogar, als blitze darin eine Art Panik auf. Ihre Blicke streiften sich nur kurz, bevor er den seinen hastig abwandte. Hermione spürte wieder das Pochen in ihrem Bauch.

,,Guten Tag, Professor." sagte sie hastig und ließ sich auf sein Sofa sinken. Slughorn wanderte in seinem Eifer, seiner Rolle als Gastgeber gerecht zu werden, zu einem mit Koboldrelief verzierten Schrank und holte eine Tasse heraus. Mit einer fast zeremoniellen Geste goss er Tee ein und warf zwei Würfel Zucker hinterher.

,,Gut, dass sie hier sind." sagte er, während er ihr die Tasse überreichte. ,,Wie sie sehen habe ich Severus zum Tee gebeten. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass der Grund nicht allein der ist, dass er in den Genuss meines wundervollen Darjeelings kommt."

Hermione nahm einen Schluck Tee, dessen Aroma, ihrer Zunge ein ungeahntes Vergnügen bereitete. Snape hielt ebenfalls eine Tasse in der Hand, doch seine Steifheit zeugte davon, dass er noch keinen Schluck davon genommen hatte. Slughorn hielt ihm einen Teller mit Rumtrüffeln vor die Nase.

,,Nein, danke."

Snape wirkte in diesem Moment derart steif, dass Hermione in sich hineinlächeln musste. Sie verbarg dieses Lächeln hinter ihrer Tasse.

Ein kurzer beobachtender Blick von Snapes Seite lag auf ihr, bevor er ihn abwandte. Slughorn war es, der Hermione zur Hilfe kam, und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte, mit dem sie dem Tee, der ihr über den Tassenrand geschwappt war.

,,Geht es, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nickte, und während sie sich mit einem Taschentuch, das Slughorn ihr gereicht hatte, die gröbsten Teeflecken vom Rock tupfte, setzte er sich neben sie.

,,Ich denke, ich muss mich nicht nur bei Severus entschuldigen, sondern auch bei Ihnen, Miss Granger. Dass Sie gestern den Wein zu sehr zugesprochen haben, ist allein mein Verdienst. Ein Mann wie ich der zu einem guten Tropfen nicht nein sagen kann, weiß manchmal einfach nicht, wann Schluss sein sollte. Ich hoffe Professor Snape hat sie noch sicher in ihren Gemeinschaftraum begeleitet."

Hermione sah wie Snape sie aus dunklen Augen beobachtete. Sein Blick hatte jetzt fast etwas Bittendes. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war kein einfacher Mensch. Ein Mensch, der sich nicht an der Anwesenheit anderer Menschen erfreuen konnte.

_Auch nicht an meiner Anwesenheit. _

,,Natürlich. V-vielen Dank, Professor Snape." murmelte sie.

Snape stellte seinen ungetrunkenen Tee auf den Tisch neben das Gebäck und erhob sich.

,,Horace, Sie haben mich gebeten nicht zum Schulleiter zu gehen. Da Sie mein ehemaliger Lehrer sind und beide demselben Haus angehören, werde ich von meiner Beschwerde absehen."

,,Äußerst _liebreizend_ von Ihnen, Severus. Aber finden Sie das nicht unhöflich? Das ganze Schuljahr haben wir uns kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, und nun sind Sie zehn Minuten hier und schon wollen Sie wieder Ihrer Wege ziehen."

,,Es wartet jede Menge Arbeit auf mich." wandte Snape ein. Er wirkte angespannt, doch er wahrte Haltung.

,,Arbeit nennen Sie das, Severus? Dutzende schlechte Noten verteilen? Trinken Sie Ihren Tee und dann lasse ich Sie gehen!"

,,Entschuldigen Sie, Horace, ich hatte vergessen, dass es in Großbritannien einem schweren Verbrechen gleichkommt, den Fünfuhrtee abzulehnen."

Hermione wurde Zeuge von der beinahe väterlichen Macht Slughorns über Snape. Brav wenn auch zögernd, und von einem missmutigen Mundzucken begleitet, setzte sich dieser wieder in den Ohrensessel und griff zu seiner Tasse Tee.

,,Miss Granger, wissen Sie, ich selbst bin der Meinung, dass man noch lange von den Erinnerungen aus Schulzeiten zehrt." begann Slughorn zu sinnieren, während er mit kleinen Schlücken seinen Tee trank. ,,

Wenn nicht sogar ein Leben lang. An die Freuden und Tiefen des Schülerlebens, an das erste Quiddtichspiel, an all die schief gegangenen Zauber, die harterkämpften Prüfungen, die endlosen Stunden über dem Pergament, an den ersten Kuss hinter dem Sockel einer Statue, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte wehmütig ,,Aber ganz bestimmt nicht an irgendeine Note."

,,Das bringen Sie Ihren Schülern bei? Dass Noten nichts zu bedeuten haben?" warf Snape skeptisch ein. ,,Warum erlauben Sie Ihnen nicht gleich, im Unterricht Quidditchchampions auszutauschen!"

,,Kein Schüler Hogwarts wird diese Schule verlassen, ohne etwas gelernt zu haben, Severus."

,,Jeder, der diese Schule besucht, sollte sich dieses Privilegs bewusst sein!"

,,Ist es ein Privileg, Zauberer zu sein?"

Slughorn fixierte den dunkelhaarigen, hageren Mann. ,,Oder ist es nicht viel mehr mit der Verantwortung verbunden, diese Magie im Sinne eines friedlichen Zusammenlebens mit der Muggelwelt nutzen zu lernen? Und dies ist nichts, das aus Büchern gelernt werden kann. Nichts, das auf Pergament steht."

Es schwang etwas Unterschwelliges in Slughorns Stimme, ein Ernst, der ihnen ihren beschwingten Ton nahm. Snape verzog die Lippen.

,,Wie erfreulich, dass wenigstens Sie in einer netten, gerechten Welt leben, Horace, in der alle fast übermenschliche Einsicht zeigen. In _meiner_ Welt zählen Fleiß und Auffassungsgabe und der Wille sich für einen guten Abschluss anzustrengen."

Snape trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee, und wurde still. Der Missmut lag jetzt auf seinem Gesicht wie eine Maske, aber Slughorn schien diese Anwandlung von seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu kennen.

,,Es sollte keinesfalls der Einruck entstehen, dass es nicht ratsam ist, sich für seine Noten anzustrengen." rettete der Zaubertranklehrer sich diplomatisch ,,Aber der Fünfuhrtee, ein gutes Quidditchspiel und die Freude am Leben, dafür sollte immer Zeit sein, nicht wahr?"

Während sie ihren Tee zuende tranken, merkte Hermione, dass Snape versuchte, ihren Blick zu meiden. Slughorns froher Natur verdankte er, dass er nicht mit ihr reden musste, da dieser sie die ganze Zeit in ein Gespräch über verschiedenste Teesorten verwickelte und nicht aufhörte, hier und da eine Entschuldigung ein zu werfen, die sie höflich mit einem ,Machen sie sich keine Umstände` oder , Es war nicht ihre Schuld.` quittierte.

Mit dem ausdrücklichen Hinweis, auf seiner nächsten Party nur noch Punsch zu servieren, entließ er die beiden und war sichtlich erleichtert, als Professor Snape nur nickte.

Der Slytherinhauslehrer konnte es sichtlich kaum erwarten, zu entkommen.

Kaum da sie in den Korridor getreten waren, der zu Snapes Büro führen würde, entfernte er sich mit schnellen Schritten.

Hermione drückte ihre Bücher an die Brust, während sie sich ihren Weg aus den dämmrigen Kerkergängen suchte. Darunter pochte es leise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 - **** Verborgen liegt eine Schlange im Gras**

Manchmal versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatte.

Ihre grünen Augen, die mit ihr lächelten. Ihr rotbraunes Haar, das zu leuchten begann, wenn ein Sonnenstrahl in das Klassenzimmer fiel. Ihre Sommersprossen, blasse Punkte, die am Ende des Schuljahres nach all den Sommernachmittagen unter der Pappel am See deutlich zu sehen waren. Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatten.

Ihr Blick, besorgt um ihn.

Er hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Ihre Augen. Ihre Sommersprossen. Ihre wohltuenden Worte. Angenehme Erinnerungen, die er den unangenehmen vorzog. Sie lächelte ihm schwarzweiß entgegen. Sie war nie schüchtern gewesen. Wie sonst hätten sie sich damals kennenlernen können, damals auf diesem Spielplatz, auf dem sie mit ihrer dummen Schwester gespielt hatte? Es war der Anfang von etwas gewesen, das er damals nicht hatte beschreiben können.

Er hatte Slughorns unterschwelligen Ton nicht überhören können. Die Andeutung, die darin gelegen hatte. Dieser Mann, sein ehemaliger Lehrer, der nie lieber über etwas anderes geredet hatte, als darüber wie wichtig es war, sich hervor zu tun, und der seine Schüler zu guten Noten angestachelt hatte.

Lebensfreude.

Severus hätte gerne aufgelacht.

Slughorn kannte den Jungen, der in seinem Unterricht mehr Eifer als alle anderen gezeigt hatte, diesen Jungen, den die anderen ,,Schnifellus" nannten und der es ihnen vergalt- mit etwas, das in wuchs, gedieh und wartete. Diesen Jungen, der stolz darauf gewesen war, eine Freundin aus dem Hause Gryffindor zu haben, klug, auch wenn es ihr an dem Eifer fehlte, für den der Junge sich ausgezeichnete.

Manchmal hatte der Junge ihr das vorgehalten, vorsichtig, ihr versucht klarzumachen, was sie mit ihrer Klugheit alles erreichen könne, wenn sie nur ein wenig mehr anstrengte, oder besser lernte.

Lily hatte ihm jedes Mal gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, und ihn belächelt.

_Du machst Dinge einfach nur nicht, weil du es kannst. Aber macht es dich besser als die anderen? _

Er hatte ihr schwarzweißes Lächeln seit Wochen nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Gerade jetzt, nachdem er von Slughorns Teestunde zurückgekehrt war, war das Bedürfnis sich zu erinnern, übermächtig geworden. Keine Aufgabe konnte dieses Gefühl erträglich machen. Diese sich windende Unruhe, die sich anfühlte, als sei sie gerade erst erwacht.

Ein Klopfen.

Severus ließ von dem abgegriffenen Foto in seiner Hand ab. Schweren Herzens raffte er sich auf und steckte das Foto in die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode, auf dem das Bild seiner Mutter stand. Er verließ sein Lesezimmer und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, ein wenig verwundert, wer ihn um diese Zeit in seinem Büro besuchen könnte. Kein Schüler betrat es freiwillig. Und auch das Kollegium empfing ihn lieber an anderen Orten.

,,Herein!"

Severus war erleichtert, als er sah, dass es nicht Hermione Granger war. Stattdessen betrat Draco den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dracos war Gesicht blass, verschlossen. Es war das Gesicht eines Jungen, der um den Ernst seiner Lage begriffen hatte, der es jedoch niemals zugeben würde. Hoffnung wallte in ihm auf. War er endlich seinem Angebot nachgekommen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen? Wenn es so war, dann konnte er Dumbledore schon bald bessere Nachrichten überbringen.

,,Guten Abend, Draco."

,,Sir." Es war ein lustloser Laut. Dracos Blick war abweisend. Das Misstrauen darin war kaum zu übersehen. Es war während der letzten Monate gewachsen. Seitdem Draco den Auftrag des dunklen Lords bekommen hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, hatte ihn etwas ergriffen, was schließlich jeden ergriff, der die ,,Gunst" des dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen hatte. Misstrauen allen gegenüber. Misstrauen, das sich tief in die Seele fraß. Dieser Junge, der sein Patenkind und jahrelang stolz auf seinen Onkel gewesen war, hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Nein, er konnte sich nichts vormachen. Er war sein Patenkind, doch außer seinem Stolz ein Slytherin zu sein, hatte sie nie etwas verbunden.

Draco vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Er beäugte desinteressiert seine Sanduhr, die am vorderen Rand stand.

,,Ich weiß …etwas." sagte er wie nebenbei und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. ,,Ich weiß das mit Granger."

Severus hatte zuviel gesehen, um sich von so etwas aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Draco wusste, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Und er schien entschlossen. Die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg konnte jedoch nicht gegen seinen Willen ankommen, die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Kontrolle war wichtig. Besonders für einen Mann wie ihn, der neben dem Lehren noch ganz andere Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

,,Was willst du?"

,,Dass Sie aufhören, mir auf die Finger schauen."

Der Auftrag. Draco hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber er war nicht wie sein Vater.

Severus musste plötzlich leise auflachen, hässlich quoll es aus seiner Kehle hervor. ,,Sie wollen mich erpressen? Mit etwas, das sie nicht einmal beweisen können?"

,,Ich fürchte, Sie haben keine andere Wahl."

,,Man hat immer eine Wahl, Draco."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich gereizt. ,,Granger war die ganze Nacht nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal. Ein Hinweis an McGonnagal und sie haben das Ministerium am Hals! So ein Gerücht lässt sich nicht wieder aus der Welt schaffen!"

Severus sah, dass sich ein genugtuendes Lächeln über Dracos blasses Gesicht schlich. Das boshafte Lächeln eines Gequälten. Mit einem Mal löste sich seine Ruhe auf und hinterließ beißende Wut. Wenn das Ministerium mit in die Sache hineingezogen würde, dann würde seine Arbeit für Dumbledore unmöglich werden. McGonnagal würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, die Beschuldigung überprüfen zu lassen. Sie hatten kein warmes Verhältnis, und sie würde sich die Chance, ihr Missfallen gegenüber seiner Person zu untermauern, keinesfalls entgehen lassen. Sie wusste weder etwas von seiner Arbeit für Dumbledore, und der Schulleiter würde sie keinesfalls darüber informieren. Severus, der Korb, der am Arm des dunklen Lords baumelte.

Wenn Dracos Anschuldigung bis zu McGonnagal vordrang, würde es ein Verfahren gegen, das viel aufwühlen würde, zuviel, als dass seine Tarnung ihm standhalten konnte. Mit einem Mal wusste Severus, woher die Wut in ihm kam. Es war die Wut auf sich selbst.

,,Es muss schlimm um sie bestellt sein, wenn Sie zu drastischen Mitteln wie diesen greifen. Erpressung. Verleumdung!" erwiderte Severus scharf.

,,Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie beide. Betrunken. Sie haben sie fast aufgefressen, Sir. Es war keine Einbildung. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber sie haben sie in ihre Wohnung gebracht."

Dracos sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

,,Und, wie war es, Granger zu ficken? Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?"

Die Respektlosigkeit troff aus seinen Worten und traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Severus war mit wenigen Schritten um den Schreibtisch herumgestürmt und packte Draco am Arm, so sehr, dass es wehtun musste. Draco lachte auf. Er wusste, wie es war, Angst um sein Leben zu haben, aber er hatte noch nicht diesen einen Moment erlebt, diesen Moment, indem der Tod so nahe war, dass man sich vor Angst in die Hose pissen, man zu flehen beginnen wollte, und den letzten Rest Mut aufbringen musste, die letzten Sekunden zu ertragen. Dieser Junge wusste nicht, wie der Abgrund aussah, und selbst wenn er vor ihm stehen würde, besäße er nicht den Mut hinunterzublicken.

,,Ich werde mich nicht erpressen lassen!" zischte Severus ihm entgegen.

,,Dann gehen sie zu Dumbledore. Erzählen Sie ihm, dass sie Schülerinnen ficken."

Draco war sehr verzweifelt. Er durfte jetzt nichts falsch machen, auch wenn er sich müde fühlte.

,,Sie haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie tun, nicht wahr?"

Draco riss sich los. ,,Wenn Sie sich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen, werde ich nicht herumerzählen, was Sie nachts hier nachts treiben…. Sie haben die Wahl. Also?"

Severus starrte Draco an, während die Wut in ihm pochte. Draco hatte recht. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als auf seine Forderung einzugehen. Es war noch zu früh, um das Risiko einzugehen, die ganze Sache auffliegen zu lassen. Und Draco war dem Abgrund noch nicht nahe genug gekommen, um zu begreifen, dass er jede Hilfe annehmen musste.

,,Wie sie wollen, Draco. Ich werde mich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Und dafür werden sie ihre in dieser Angelegenheit ihr loses Mundwerk halten. Aber dennoch - können sie sich mir zuwenden, wenn dies notwendig sein sollte. Ich habe ihrer Mutter geschworen mich um sie zu kümmern." zwang Severus die Worte hervor. Er verspürte Hass. Hass auf Draco. Auf Granger. Auf Potter und auf Dumbledore. Aber am meisten auf sich.

Draco nickte.

,,Es reicht, wenn Sie mir nicht im Weg herumstehen. Ich denke, wir haben uns verstanden…Sir."

Der strohblonde Junge lächelte nicht einmal, als er zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

* * *

Das Bett. Sein Blick konnte sich nicht von dem Bett lösen. Es war noch immer zerwühlt. In diesem Bett hatte er sie aufgefressen.

Sie aufgefressen. Vielleicht hatte Draco recht.

Er hatte das Laken nicht wechseln können. Keinen Zentimeter hatte er verändert. Der leise Nachklang von Wut war in ihm. Aber sie verflog, während sein Blick auf dem zerknitterten Laken lag. Die Erinnerung hätte ihn ermahnen müssen. Aber nichts dergleichen tat sich in ihm.

_Ich träume von dir_.

Es war nur ein betrunkenes Murmeln gewesen. Aus ihrem Mund, der nach Wein geschmeckt hatte. Und dann war er in ihr gewesen, und er hatte ihre Brüste gespürt, und alles war zu spät gewesen. Ihr Stöhnen. Etwas hatte aus ihm herausquellen wollen. Er hatte sie aufgefressen, mit jedem verdammten Stoss.

Dieses Laken. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich auf dem Türrahmen. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Er hatte immer Frauen gefunden. In den Londoner Pubs. Sie hatten ihn interessant gefunden. Waren mit ihm gegangen. Aber sie waren ihm immer aus dem Kopf gegangen. Fast immer.

Langsam, widerwillig löste er seinen Blick von dem Laken.

* * *

Professor Snapes Platz war leer.

Hermiones Hand griff nach dem Becher mit dem Kürbissaft und führte ihn zum Mund. Der Kürbissaft berührte süß und prickelnd ihre Zungenspitze. Sie konzentrierte sich für einen Moment auf den Geschmack. Es half ihr ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Enttäuschung zu vertreiben. Es war nicht einfach seine Gedanken beieinander zu halten. Es erforderte viel Konzentration und Stärke.

Nie mehr darüber zu reden, hieß, nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Sie setzte den Becher ab, da sie plötzlich schwer schlucken musste. Es war ein Anflug von Übelkeit. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, wie aus Blei. Ein Kribbeln, leise und süß.

Sein Gesicht, halb verborgen unter Haar. Es war da, in ihrem Gedächtnis. Auch wenn er sie nicht wieder an sich heranlassen würde, sie wollte sich so gern an mehr erinnern.

Rons Stimme holte sie zurück in die von Tellergeklirre und sanften Murmeln erfüllte Gegenwart.

,,Was ist mit dir los, Hermione, wegen eines kleinen Streits hast du keinen Hunger mehr?"

Er nickte dem Teller entgegen, den sie appetitlos von sich geschoben hatte. Harry ließ sich neben ihn sinken und legte seine Bücher beiseite.

,,Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?" fragte Hermione neugierig. Die Ablenkung tat gut, nachdem sie minutenlang Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte. Sie und Ron hatten sich schon oft in die Haare gekriegt, aber ihre Freundschaft und die Dinge, die sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, hatten sie viel zu fest zusammengeschweißt, als dass eine Lappalie sie auseinander bringen konnte.

,,Ich würde es als Entschuldigung nehmen. Einfühlungsvermögen ist nicht gerade sein zweiter Vorname." witzelte Harry. Ein kleiner Anflug von Frohsinn, der seine Ernsthaftkeit vertrieb. Sie stand ihm gut.

Hermione schaffte es zu lächeln, auch wenn ihr Magen rebellierte und dieses Ding in ihrer Brust. Freundschaft. Bedeutete es, dass man keine Geheimnisse mehr mit sich herumtragen durfte? Jeder Mensche hatte doch Geheimnisse. Da waren doch Winkel, die nur einem selbst gehören konnten, verborgene Winkel. Rückzugsorte.

,,Wo warst du? Wir haben dich vorhin gesucht."

,,Ich war bei Professor Slughorn, um meine Bücher zu holen. Aber er hat mich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich Tee mit ihm trinke."

,,Dann lädt er dich jetzt schon zu seinen privaten Teeparties ein?"

Ron nahm sich von dem Essen, das vor ihm stand, und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Er lächelte versöhnlich. Er ahnte nicht das Geringste, ebenso wie Harry. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es so blieb.

,,Ja, Ron, und mein Job im Ministerium ist schon so gut wie sicher." erwiderte Hermione sarkastisch.

Harrys Blick wurde wieder ernst und schweifte umher, um plötzlich an einem Punkt haften blieb. Er fiel auf Malfoys Platz, der wundersamerweise leer war.

Hermione beugte sich zu Harry hinüber. ,,Du verdächtigst ihn also immer noch."

,,Ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis ich weiß, was ich wissen will." erwiderte Harry.

,,Und hast du schon einen Spion auf ihn angesetzt?"

Harrys Blick wurde unbestimmt. Er wandte sich schnell seinem Teller zu, dessen Inhalt mit einem Mal wieder sehr interessant geworden zu sein schien. ,,Ich halte meine Augen offen, und das solltest du auch."

Hermione beschloss, nicht weiter nachbohren, da er sich sonst darüber auslassen würde, dass Snape nicht anwesend war und dass dieser wahrscheinlich gerade vor einem gewissen Lord auf den Knien kroch und das aus tiefster Herzensüberzeugung. Der Gedanke daran verursachte ihr noch mehr Übelkeit.

Sie hob ihren Blick und streifte den leeren Stuhl am Lehrertisch. Es würde alles andere als einfach werden, das wusste sie. Aber das war nichts, was sie nicht schaffen würde. Sie hatte schon ganz andere Dinge geschafft.

Ihr Herz meldete sich zu Wort. Machte sich bemerkbar. _Du lügst- du lügst- du lügst-_

Verbissen zwang sie ihren Blick von dem leeren Stuhl fort. Sie hatte andere Sorgen. Etwas lag in der Luft. Das spürte sie.

In diesem Schuljahr war alles anders. Es herrschte eine postrevolutionäre, knisternde Atmosphäre, nachdem man es geschafft Umbrigde abzusetzen, dass Gefühl etwas bewegt zu haben und bereit zu sein, auf das was kommen sollte. Wer wusste schon, wie trügerisch dieses Gefühl war. Aber es herrschte auch eine Atmosphäre der Verdächtigungen, die vor allen von Harry ausging. Hermione ahnte, dass etwas in ihm schwelte, von dem er nicht sprechen wollte. Besonders, seit er zu diesen Privatunterricht bei Dumbledore ging und immer mit einem nachdenklich verklärten Gesicht zurückkehrte.

Hermione war neugierig, aber verhört hätte sie ihn nie. Sie wusste, wie verbissen er sein konnte.

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich Harrys Blick. Als Hermione sich umwandte, wusste sie warum.

Draco Malfoy kam mit einiger Verspätung zum Essen und noch bevor er sich setzte, streifte sein Blick ihren und ein merkwürdiges, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Hermione lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Und noch als sie abends schlafsuchend in ihrem Bett lag, fragte sie sich, warum.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 - ****Von Kopf bis Fuß**

Das Wochenende verging, irgendwie.

Die alte Taktik bewährte sich auch diesmal. Sich in die Arbeit stürzen, bis der Kopf, die Feder und das Pergament wie eine untrennbare Einheit den Rest der Welt ausgeschlossen hatten und nichts mehr an sich heran ließen.

Ihre Mutter Charlotte hatte sie damals damit aufgezogen, dass sie wie eine uneinnehmbare Festung aussähe, wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer gehockt hatte, umzingelt von aufgeschlagenen Büchern, und eifrig schreibend über das Papier gebeugt.

_Ich träume von dir_.

Das Gefühl, alles im Griff haben zu wollen, war immer fordernd gewesen. Wie ein Antrieb. Man konnte nicht alles selbst bestimmen, aber vieles.

Hermione hatte die Wochenenden immer genossen, die vormittägliche Faulheit und die nachmittägliche panische Aufsatzschreiberei, bei der sie Harry und Ron immer zur Seite stand, die arbeitsame Atmosphäre, das Rascheln des Pergaments und das Kratzen der Feder. Hände, die zwischen Bergen von Büchern den Weg zur Schüssel mit den Lakritzschnappern und dem Gebäck suchten.

Ihre beide besten Freunde gingen jedes Mal mit weniger Tatendrang an die Sache heran, besonders wenn es um Aufsätze für die ,,Fledermaus" ging, bei denen keiner von beiden erwartete, dass ihre Arbeit überhaupt Früchte tragen würde. Weder Harry noch Ron erwarteten, dass sie bei Professor Snape jemals eine gute Note bekommen würden und machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, beim Dahinkratzen seiner Aufsätze Tatendrang vorzutäuschen.

Hermione bemühte sich jedoch auch an diesem Nachmittag, die beiden anzutreiben, auch wenn es ihr an der Unermüdlichkeit mangelte, die Harry und Ron oft dabei geholfen hatte, ihrem Berg an Hausaufgaben immer wieder aufs neue den gebührenden Respekt entgegenzubringen.

…_träume von dir. _

Ihre Festung, die ihr Kopf war, ihr einziger Rückzugsort, gierte nach Arbeit, um Ruhe zu finden. So etwas wie Ruhe. Etwas vibrierendes, leise Forderndes wollte sie davon abbringen, sich auf wichtige Dinge zu konzentrieren. _Ihre Zukunft_. Sie war Hermione Granger, dieselbe Hermione Granger, die jeden Tag, seit sie das erste magische Kribbeln in ihrem Finger gespürt hatte, gewusst hatte, dass etwas in ihrem Leben passieren würde. Und dann eines Tages war diese Eule gekommen, mit einem Brief im Schnabel.

* * *

Am Morgen hatte es angefangen zu regnen und Hermione hatte dem Prasseln auf der Fensterscheibe gelauscht. Die Zeit der Unschuld war vorüber, die Zeit, in der sie dem frühen Herbstregen zugehört hatte, ohne sich selbst fremd zu sein.

Sie hatte eine Seite an sich kennen gelernt, die das Mädchen, das damals aufgeregt im Zug nach Hogsmeade gesessen hatte, niemals erahnt hätte. War sie gierig gewesen? Nach Sex mit einem Mann, den sie nicht einmal kannte? Danach sich bedingungslos fallen zu lassen?

Nur weil er schöne Augen hatte? Wegen seines trockenen Humors? Weil er dieses Kribbeln durch ihren Magen trieb, wenn er an ihr vorbeiging?

Vielleicht gab es Seiten an einem Menschen, die nur ein Alkoholrausch enthüllen konnte. Diese Fremde in ihr, die sie in Momenten der Klarheit nicht mehr zu kennen schien.

Sie hatte ihm nahe sein wollen. Daran erinnerte sie sich. Und an ein Gefühl von Lust. An warme Schwere, ein rhythmisches süßes Gefühl, und an einen Laut, der fassungslos klang. Ihre Erinnerungen waren wie Spinnenweben, an vielen Stellen so sehr zerrissen, dass sie unwiederbringlich schienen.

Dachte er auch darüber nach? In diesem Moment, während er in dem Bett lag, in dem das alles passiert war? Hermione wälzte sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Er würde sie bestimmt für naiv halten. Es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihn gern. Das war ihr gutes Recht. Er aß Marmelade beim Lesen.

Sie weinte leise, ohne sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie mochte das Gefühl, wenn der Schmerz aus ihr hinaus floß, das Kitzeln auf ihrer Haut.

Es war Montagmorgen. Der Alltag würde sie zwingen, sich wieder in die Korridore zu wagen.

* * *

Sie hatte sich in das Badezimmer für die Vertrauensschüler geschlichen, mal mit zaghaften, dann wieder mit entschlossenen Schritten, durch den am frühen Morgen noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, hinaus in das Treppenhaus des noch dunklen Schlosses. Das Gemurmel der erwachenden Porträts, die stets neugierig ihre Köpfe nach jeder Bewegung reckten, hatte sie begrüßt. Ein leises Murmeln, ein Raunen, das plötzlich zu deutlich artikulierten Fragen anschwoll. Leises Tratschen und Geflüster.

,,Seit wann ist Gryffindor am frühen Morgen derart unruhig?" hörte sie die fette Dame einem anderen Porträt zuflüstern. Mit einem _lumos_ suchte sie sich weiter ihren Weg.

,,Wohin des Wegs, junge Dame?" Es war der schreckhafte Bartholomäus, der seinen Federhut zog.

_Ein heißes Bad. Allein sein. Ruhe und Frieden, bevor das Chaos losbricht. _

Ohne auf die neugierigen Fragen der gelangweilten und klatschsüchtigen Porträtbewohner einzugehen, ging sie weiter die karrende Treppe hinunter.

Das separate Badezimmer begrüßte sie mit heimeliger Stille. Zartes Morgenlicht sickerte durch die buntbeglasten Fenster. In diesem Moment erschien es ihr völlig abwegig, dass sie es nie genutzt hatte. Die Ruhe ließ ihren Gedanken zwar völlig freien Lauf, aber vielleicht gelänge es ihr sie zu ordnen. Konnte das so schwer sein? Wenn sie etwas konnte, dann Gedanken ordnen. Sie ordnete schließlich auch oft Harrys und Rons Gedanken.

Sie fühlte das Beruhigende dieses Rituals, während sie die Kerzen entzündete und das heiße Wasser in die Wanne laufen ließ. Als sie nackt in das heiße Wasser stieg, umspülte es wohltuend ihre verspannten Muskeln, jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, den es erreichen konnte. Seufzend ließ sie sich in das Wasser sinken, bis es Kinns und Stirn fast bedeckt hatte und die Wärme zu umgab wie ein Kokon.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf einem Arm nieder.

Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es leicht. Sie spürte es immer noch.

Dein erstes Mal, Hermione.

_Verstehst du? _

Dieses Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen und das ferne Gefühl von Lust, war alles was übrig geblieben war. Hermione schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich auf das heiße Wasser zu konzentrieren.

_Dein erstes Mal, _flüsterte es in ihr.

Als Hermione eine Stunde später in die große Halle trat, versuchte sie ihren Blick nicht auf den Lehrertisch zu richten und sie war dankbar dafür, dass Ron und Harry sie auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz abfingen.

,,In letzter Zeit hast du ein seltsames Talent entwickelt, Hermione. Dich morgens einfach in Luft aufzulösen." begrüßte Ron sie. Ihr Blick verfing sich in seinem roten Haar, nur um nicht in seine Augen sehen zu müssen.

,,Wenn es dich beruhigt. Ich war in dem Bad, das mir als Schülersprecherin zusteht."

,,Das hast du doch nie benutzt."

,,Jetzt eben schon."

,,Dann ziehst du wohl auch bald um. In dein eignes Zimmer."

Ron starrte sie an. In seinen Worten vibrierte trotziger, leiser Vorwurf, derselbe, mit dem er sie schon seit Anfang des Jahres belegte.

,,Komm schon, Ron. Es ist zu früh! Lass uns etwas essen."

Sie wollte nicht streiten. Sie hatte zu wenig geschlafen. Sie musste sich in diesem Moment eingestehen, dass sie nicht so cool und gleichgültig war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch zeigte ihr, dass Professor Snape dort saß. Er benahm sich wie immer, aß mit der ihm typischen, fast kleinlichen Art Bissen für Bissen von seinem Teller, unterbrochen von kleinen Schlücken Tee, von Zeit zu Zeit ein Wort an seine Tischnachbarin Professor McGonnagal richtend.

Hermione begann in ihrem Essen zu stochern. Sie hatte Hunger und trotzdem einen Magen aus Stein.

Ron und Harry würde es bestimmt nicht auffallen, dass sie an diesem Morgen nicht herunterbekam, sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass sie mehr aß, als die beiden.

Wieder huschte ihr Blick zur Seite um ein Bild des Mannes zu erhaschen, dessen Bild sie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn betrachtete, um ein Detail erweiterte. Er trommelte mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand neben seinen Teller auf das Holz des Tisches. Auch wenn er steif auf seinem Platz saß, und seine Bewegungen abgemessen schienen, so machte ihm doch sein Zeigefinger ein Strich durch die Rechnung.

_Dein erstes Mal, Hermione_, flüsterte die Stimme.

Trotzig riss sie ihren Blick von Snape los.

Während Harry und Ron einen wenig leisen Disput über Levander führten, wandte sie sich ihrem Tagespropheten zu, der wie jeden Morgen an ihrem Platz lag. Ein Hauch von Normalität würde ihr dabei helfen, diesen Tag mit Würde zu überstehen.

Plötzlich war da das Kratzen von Schuhsohlen auf steinernem Boden. Harrys und Rons Gesichter verdunkelten sich.

,,Na, von deinem wilden Wochenende erholt, Granger?"

Von der leisen, verächtlich sanften Stimme aufgescheucht, drehte sie sich herum. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich über das blasse, spitze Gesicht des strohblonden Slytherins. Seinen ständigen Begleiter Crabbe und Goyle kamen ihrer Pflicht nach, über seine Worte leise zu lachen.

,,Du bist ja kaum zu bändigen gewesen."

,,Verpiss dich, Malfoy." fuhr Ron ihn an. Er hatte sich erhoben und die hand zum Hosenbund geführt, wo sein Zauberstab steckte.

Draco hob mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Arm, als Crabbe und Goyle das gleiche tun wollten. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls. ,,Du störst, Malfoy."

,,Ich spreche nicht mit euch, sondern mit Granger." fuhr er die beiden an.

Hermione erhob sich und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. ,,In Ordnung, dann sage ich es dir. VERPISS DICH!"

,,Dabei wollte ich doch nur über deine kleine Saufeskarpade reden. Alle reden drüber. Hörst du nicht, wie wir mit dir lachen?"

Crabbe und Goyle kicherten leise. Draco wirkte zufrieden.

,,Stille Wasser sind tief, Granger." flüsterte er ihr zu, leicht zu ihr hingebeugt, bevor er sich umwandte, Crabbe und Goyle zunickte, mit ihm zu kommen, und mit einem federnden selbstzufriedenem Gang davon schlenderte.

Hermione konnte sich eine Weile nicht rühren, als sie sich darüber gewahr wurde, dass in seinem Worten etwas lag, das über seine sonstige Verachtung hinausging.

* * *

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nach der langweiligen Gesichtsstunde Snapes Klasse zu betreten.

Ron und Harry hatten noch eine Weile über Malfoys Besuch an ihrem Tisch geredet, und Hermione nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, sie hatte jedoch genervt alles, was mit Malfoy zu tun hatte von sich geschoben. Sie wollte am liebsten nicht darüber nachdenken. Über seinen Blick. An die seltsame Angst, die er ihr gemacht hatte. Aber sie wollte ebenso wenig diesen Klassenraum betreten. Sogar Binns Geschichtsstunde hätte sie vorgezogen.

Snape stand vorne, genau an dem Fleck, an dem er immer stand, zwischen zwei rundbögigen Fenster, durch das Sonnenlicht in das Klassenzimmer fiel, unterhalb einer Schautafel, in der ein Mann von einem Dementoren angegriffen wurde, und wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf seine Schüler. Seine Schuhspitze wippte unter dem Saum seines Gewandes. Von Zeit zu Zeit huschte sein Blick zur Uhr an der entgegengesetzten Wand. Er wirkte ruhiger als bei Professor Slughorn. Seine Unruhe entlud sich wohl nur über seine Schuhspitze, und mit der Schuhspitze wippte er immer, wenn er auf die Nachzügler wartete.

Hermione wandte sich trotzig ab und beschloss sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie es schaffte ihren Kopf beim Schreiben der Hausaufgaben zu einer Festung werden zu lassen, dann konnte sie dies auch hier- in seinem Unterricht.

Entschlossen wendete sie sich ihren Zauberstabübungen zu, für die Snape extra eine Seite des Klassenraums hatte erweitern lassen. Hier standen sich die Schüler paarweise gegenüber, während Snape sie abging und sie korrigierte. Hermione stellte sich gegenüber Neville in Position und tatsächlich gelang es ihr für einige Momente ihren Trotz in Präzision zu verwandeln. Neville hatte einige Schwierigkeiten ihre Schockzauber ab zuwehren, doch er hielt sich ebenso gut, wie er sich in Dumbledores Armee bewährt hatte. Es war alles wie immer. Die Geschäftigkeit, die von Vorsicht durchwirkte Konzentration umgab sie wie in den Wochen zu Beginn des Schuljahrs. Harry warf Snape von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick hinterher, wann immer dieser ihn mit Übereifer die Haltung seines Zauberstabs korrigierte.

Als Neville einen unruhigen Blick zur Seite huschen ließ, quoll Unruhe in ihre Brust. Hastig holte sie Atem. Snapes dunkle Gestalt wanderte an ihr vorbei, sein Blick lag prüfend auf ihnen.

Er zog an ihr vorbei. Sein Blick war wie eine Wand mit einem winzigen Loch, durch das nur er gucken konnte, während ihr alles verborgen blieb.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, und fühlte wie sich ihr Gesicht verspannte. Ihre Zunge schien ihr mit einem Mal pelzig am Gaumen zu kleben. Neville sah Hermione verwundert an und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Er hatte erwartet, dass Snape ihm seine Haltung korrigierte, irgendetwas sagte, und ihn zurechtwies, doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Missmutig wandte Hermione sich wieder ihren Zauberstabübungen zu. Immer mehr Gedanken schienen sich zwischen ihre Konzentration zu schleichen und sie brüchig werden zu lassen.

_,,Protego!"_ Nevilles Zauber prallte mit einem lauten Zischen an ihrem gezischten Zauber ab. Sie spürte ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Hand und zog sie zurück. ,,Sehr gut, Neville." lobte sie ihn, um das Wanken in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Snape sah prüfend zu ihr hinüber, starrte sie auffordernd an und ging weiter die Reihen ab.

Sie musste sich nur konzentrieren. Sie hatte schon so viel bei ihm gelernt. Warum sollte sie das nicht auch weiterhin tun?

Doch das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben, blieb. Während er durch die Reihen schritt und auf seine unverkennbare liebenswürdige Art die Fehler seiner Schüler korrigierte, schlich sich immer wieder ihr Blick zu ihm und huschte genauso schnell wieder weg.

Snape kam erst am Ende der Stunde auf sie zu. Hermione ertappte sich dabei erleichtert und ängstlich zugleich auf zu atmen. Sein Blick war noch immer eine Mauer. Er wirkte nicht erfreut ihr gegenüber zu treten, im Gegenteil, es lag ein winziges Zögern in seiner Entscheidung. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stellte er sich in Position und hob er den Zauberstab _,,Stupor!"_

Obwohl Hermione es gewohnt war, dass er keine Vorwarnung von sich gab, geschah doch etwas, dessen Vorahnung, ihre Reaktion quälend langsam machte. Sein Blick, vor dem sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, schien sie zu überschwemmen; das harte Pochen in ihrem Bauch nahm überhand, während ein Schwall süßen Schmerzes über ihre Eingeweide Bauch ergoss.

_,,Pro-TEGO!"_ Sie hatte kaum den Zauberstab gehoben und den Zauber geschrieen, da spürte sie, wie die Schockwelle sie zur Seite riss. Nur haarscharf schlitterte sie an einem Pult vorbei und hielt sich daran fest, während ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Ihre Arme zitterten stark, als sie versuchte den Fall ab zu federn.

,,Hermione…verdammt." Es war Rons Stimme, die sie vernahm, während sie damit kämpfte, den Schwindel und den Druck in ihrer Brust los zu werden. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer. Ron sah sie besorgt an. Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, nur irgendetwas, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch die Benommenheit forderte noch immer ihren Tribut. Als sie sich mit seiner Hilfe auf wackeligen Beinen erhob, bemerkte sie, dass die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesenden sie trafen. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Hermine Granger einen Zauber derart vermasselt hatte. Niemals war sie dabei von den Beinen gefegt worden.

,,Alles in Ordnung." murmelte sie.

Doch ihr wankender Gang erzählte von einer anderen Wahrheit. Ron wich nicht von ihrer Seite, während sie ging. Und Harry war ebenfalls jederzeit bereit sie auf zu fangen. Er warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser mit einem ebenso abweisenden Blick quittierte, bevor er sich seinem Pult zuwandte und seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte ,,Der Unterricht ist beendet! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." rief er mit gedehnter Stimme.

,,Das war ja echt eine Glanzleistung, Granger!" feixte Draco, der neben Hermine gerade die Klasse verließ. ,,Hast du zu viel Butterbier zum Frühstück gehabt?" Crabbe und Goyle lachten leise. Sie gingen rechts und links neben ihm her, wie zwei Wachhunde.

Snapes wütender Blick traf Malfoy mit voller Wucht. Über Malfoys Mundwinkel huschte ein kaltes, spöttisches Lächeln, als er dies bemerkte, dann wurde sein Blick hart. Er streifte damit Hermione. Wieder war da dieses merkwürdige Frösteln, das sie erfasste. Sie sah ihn böse an, doch sie vermutete, dass dies nicht der Grund war, warum er sich schließlich von ihr abwandte. Mit Harrys und Rons finsterem und warnendem Blick im Rücken traten seine Begleiter und er den Rückzug an.

Snape sah ihm hinterher. Hermione war trotz ihrer leichten Benommenheit verwundert. Dieser Blick. Es war Unruhe darin. Ganz bestimmt.

Nach diesem kurzen Verharren, sah er sie an, ganz kurz.

,,Die beiden werden sich um Sie kümmern, nehme ich an." Er vergrub den Anflug von Unruhe in einem nüchternen Ton.

,,Ja, Sir." gab Harry betonend zurück.

Snape nickte nicht einmal, sondern ging, als risse er sich mit einem Ruck aus einer Art Trance, eiligen Schritts davon, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermiones Wangen begannen zu prickeln, als sie der schwarzgewandeten Gestalt nachsah, die sich rasch entfernte und um eine Ecke bog.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich schwach. Aber es waren nicht die Nachwirkungen des Schockzaubers oder der leichte Schwindel, der sie heimgesucht hatte. Es waren auch nicht die fünf Punkte Abzug, die sie wütend machten, es war ein anderes Gefühl. Unumkehrbare Neugier und die Hilflosigkeit diesem Gefühl gegenüber.

Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Ob es ihn berührte, genauso wie es sie berührte. Auf seine Weise. Es musste einen Grund geben.

Rons Stimme brachte sie zurück.

,,Fünf Punkte Abzug." murmelte er grollend ,,Hermione hat besser gezaubert als die meisten von uns."

,,Schon gut, Ron, wenn ich so gut bin wie du behauptest, dann hole ich die locker wieder rein." versuchte sie es mit einem wackeligen diplomatischen Ton. Harry drückte sie in seiner Umklammerung sanft voran.

,,Komm, wir bringen dich zu Madame Pomfrey. Bald bist wieder auf den Beinen."

* * *

Mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabs verriegelte Severus die Tür zu seinem Büro. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er war nicht klüger geworden. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, als er das Kribbeln an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Seit Tagen suchte es ihn wieder heim, doch in diesem Moment nahm es ihm gefangen.

Details überschwemmten seinen Kopf. Ein Mund, der sich gierig und sich vorsichtig vorwagend auf seine drückten. Eine feuchte Zunge, die sich schüchtern zwischen seine Lippen schob, ohne Ekel seiner begegnete. Das Kitzeln von weichem Haar auf seiner Stirn. Bittendes Stöhnen. Ein Lächeln, das sich in einem lustvollen Seufzer verlor, Augen, die genießend geschlossen waren. Arme die ihn umschlangen und ihn umgaben wie eine schützende Höhle, und dazwischen nicht als Gier nach diesem süßen, harten Gefühl in sie zu stoßen, und sie zu kosten.

Sein Blick wanderte über die bunten Kerkerfenster. Über die endlose Aneinanderreihung von Gefäßen voller Kräuter und eingelegter Tiere, die er gesammelt hatte. Über die Regale, dichtgefüllt mit mehrbändigen Werken voller Wissen. Seinen Schreibtisch mit der Sanduhr, die jeder neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke von Dumbledore überreicht bekam und in dem sein Name auf einem Messingschild eingraviert war.

_Alles Gute dem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke wünschen Dumbledore und das Kollegium Hogwarts.__Dum spiro spero. September__1984._

Er ging zu dem Schreibtisch, ergriff die Sanduhr. _Dum Spiro Spero_.

Dass er der ein Meister der Zaubertränke war, das verdankte er nicht nur seiner eigenen Liebe zum Wissen, nein, er verdankte es vor allem Horace Slughorn, der ihm fast alles beigebracht hatte. Er verdankte Slughorn die Gewissheit, die ihn damals hatte durchhalten lassen, wenn die Herumtreiber ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Die Gewissheit, eine andere Art von Erhabenheit erlangen zu können.

Er wusste wie Erde schmeckte. Wie kalter Stein sich anfühlte. Wie er sich in die Seele drückte und an diesen Punkt alles zum schwelen brachte.

Aber es gab Dinge, die heilen konnten. Hingabe an etwas Besonderes. Das Erlernen einer Kunst. Slughorn war ein wundervoller Lehrer. Jemand der zu begeistern und Feuer zu entfachen verstand! Slughorn war es gewesen, der ihm einen Sinn aufgezeigt hatte. Aber Severus kannte seine größte Schwäche nur zu gut. Er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als Slughorn dies ins Gesicht zu sagen. Zu vergeben fiel ihm schwer.

Seine wirren Gedanken verfestigten sich, während er sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss und das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunterinnen ließ, zu einem immer wiederkehrenden Bild.

Severus fragte sich nicht, was mit Hermione Granger los war. Er wusste es. Er hatte ihren Blick gesehen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment war er in ihren Kopf eingedrungen und hatte einen Mann mit schwarzem Haar gesehen, über sie gebeugt, trunken und bar jeder Kontrolle über sich selbst. Die Erinnerungen steckten in ihr, irgendwo dort. Und das klamme Gefühl, das einen überstieg, wenn sie an der Kruste des Vergesssens pulten und an die Oberfläche dringen wollten, würde sie weiterhin verwirren und sie so schnell nicht mehr loslassen. Sie hatte davon nichts bemerkt. Nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie sich an einem Pult festgeklammert, nach Luft schnappend, geschockt von dem Zauber, der sie getroffen hatte.

Er spürte ein weiteres Ziehen an seinem dunklen Mal und stellte das Glas zur Seite. Was machte er sich vor? Er hatte begonnen, sie hinein zuziehen.

Er führ sich über die schweiß benetzte Stirn, betrat sein Bad und wusch sein Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser. Grangers Hände auf seinem Rücken. Er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl schwach zu sein. Das mahnende Gefühl und die Härte der vergangen Jahre wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Das kalte Wasser half ihm klarer zu denken und die nötige Konzentration wieder zu erlangen. Das Ziehen in seinem Mal wurde drängend. Er richtete sich auf und sah dem Mann im Spiegel entgegen. Sein Blick zeigte keine Angst.

Er war bereit zu gehen.

* * *

Hermione liebte die leise Geschäftigkeit der Bücherei. Den Duft des Pergaments und das Gefühl, das sie mit ihm verband. Sie liebte sogar die Hast, mit der Ron und Harry und sie an manchen Abenden die Bücher zusammenklaubten, unter Madam Pince skeptischen Blick, bemüht langsame und gesittete Schritte zur Tür gingen, und dann die Beine in die Hand nahmen, um zum Abendessen zu hasten.

Doch an diesem Nachmittag war es etwas anderes, das sie hierher gezogen hatte. Ein verräterisches Gefühl.

Hier fühlte sie sich sicher. Seltsam sicher, denn sie wusste, dass Menschen wie Malfoy sich an Orten wie diesem nicht öfters als nötig aufhalten würden. Sie dagegen fand man am sichersten zwischen den Regalen, die mit Wissen gefüllt waren. Die Ruhe tat ihr gut. Sie hatte zwar schon am Tag zuvor ihre Ruhe auf dem Krankenflügel gehabt, doch es war eine langweilige Ruhe voller Untätigkeit gewesen, unruhiger Schlaf, unterbrochen von Besuchern, die sich nach ihr erkundigten. Ron hatte kein gutes Haar an Snape gelassen, Harry hatte dazu nur verbissen geschwiegen, vermutlich um sie zu schonen.

_Ein Todesser. _

Hermione hatte sich dagegen gewehrt über ihn zu sprechen und vorgegeben müde zu sein.

Ein paar Stunden lang hatte sie nichts anderes als eine dumpfe Traurigkeit gespürt, dann wieder Trotz.

Sie hatte an die Decke gestarrt und nachgedacht. Als es dunkel geworden war, war es ihr gewesen, als würde die Bedrohung dort draußen mit einem Mal greifbar. Die Dunkelheit im Krankenflügel hatte jeden Winkel erobert. Schatten bewegten sich mit den Wolken, die am Mond vorbeizogen. Snape stand vor ihr und sah zu ihr hinab. Er sah sie einfach an und sagte nichts. Sie hatte den Arm gehoben, um ihn zu berühren. Ein Starren über den scharfen Haken seiner Nase hinweg, mehr nicht. Dann war er verschwunden und Poppy war dort gewesen und hatte ihr einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn gedrückt, sie aus ihrer Verwirrung mit leisen beschwichtigenden Worten zurückholend.

,,War jemand hier?"

,,Nein, Miss Granger. Nur ich. Sie haben geträumt."

Als Poppy ins Nebenzimmer verschwunden war, hatte sie geweint, ihr Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, schnell und hastig ihre Enttäuschung hinausgepresst. Sie wollte keine Fragen.

Es war schön gewesen, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Zu gerne hätte sie sich erinnert. Das süße kribbelnde Gefühl, das sie immer wieder wie eine Erinnerung überkam, gab ihr Gewissheit.

In Gedanken versunken blätterte sie in einem Buch über Heiltränke.

Bei Merlins verfilztem Bart! Was machte sie sich vor! Mit ihrer Konzentration ging es bergab. Die Gedanken an diese Nacht, und was in ihr verborgen lag, beherrschten sie. Sie spürte nichts mehr außer dieser Unruhe. Noch vergangene Woche hatte sie sich in dem Elan vergraben können, es Harrys Halbblutprinzen endlich zu zeigen, und ihrem besten Freund, das Fleiß und aufwendige Recherche auf Dauer keine Chance gegen zufällige Glücksgriffe hatten.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Mit der freien Hand wischte sie sich über das Gesicht.

Sie würde nie wieder die beste in Zaubertränke sein, vielleicht würde sie nicht einmal mehr einen geraden Satz lesen können, wenn dieses brennende Gefühl sie nicht mehr losließ.

Nein, sie wollte keine Fragen. Sie wollte Antworten.

Hermione schlug das schwere Buch, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, zögerlich zu und ließ es ins Regal zurück schweben. Sie schlenderte von dem Gefühl der Ruhelosigkeit getrieben, zwischen den Regalen entlang. Ewig konnte sie sich nicht hier verstecken. Weder vor Harrys und Rons besorgten Fragen, noch vor Malfoys Blick.

_Stille Wasser sind tief. _

Malfoys Worte verfolgten sie. Sie schienen etwas in ihr zu treffen; es war ihr, als würde sich etwas in ihr zu etwas verdichten, das ihr Bauch permanent von sich schob. Es gab nur eine Person mit der sie reden konnte. Ihre Beine hörten nicht auf ihren Verstand, vermutlich, weil sie den Weg mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit beherrschten. Ihr Kopf vergaß nicht, sich beizeiten um zu sehen, um zu überprüfen, ob die Luft rein war. Einige Slytherins kamen ihr entgegen und beäugten die Gryffindor skeptisch, doch sie nahmen wohl an, dass sie zu einer Unterredung mit Slughorn oder Snape unterwegs war. Wieder einmal bemerkte Hermione, dass kein anderes Haus Hogwarts sich derart abschottete, wie die Slytherins. Nicht nur mit Mauern, auch mit Blicken und Worten.

Professor Snapes Wohnung und sein Büro lagen in einem ruhigeren Korridor fernab des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins. Als sie seine Tür erreicht hatte fuhr ihre Hand an das Holz. Es war nicht mehr wie vorher. Das süße Geheimnis hatte sich verflüchtigt und war zu einem Mysterium geworden, das an ihr zerrte. Sie wusste genau, warum sie nach einem Zögern die Hand wieder zurück zog, warum sich ihre Beine wieder in Bewegung setzen und sie hastig hinaus aus dem Kerker brachten. Ihr Verstand war endlich in ihren Bauch gedrungen. Snape wollte sie nicht mehr sehen.

Tbc..


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 – Verdächtigungen**

Harrys Heiltrank gegen Verwundungen aller nahm exakt die samtig gelbe Farbe annahm, wie es in Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene beschrieben stand. Frustriert kaute sie auf der Unterlippe, als sie sah, dass ihre Hand aus Versehen in die falsche Richtung gerührt hatte und ihr Trank deswegen einen leichten Ockerstich bekam. Aber es war gut, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht frustriert war, denn dieser Funke an Ehrgeiz zeigte, dass sie noch fähig war, sich ein wenig zu konzentrieren.

,,Verdammter Mist!" fluchte sie genussvoll. Sie war wirklich wütend, denn sie hatte trotz ihrer Unruhe nicht darauf verzichten wollen, sich genau an jeden Schritt in dem Trankrezept vor ihrer Nase zu halten. Und doch hatte ein kurzer Moment des Grübelns genügt, um eine Zeile im Tränkebuch zu überspringen.

Ihr einziger Trost war es, dass Draco Malfoy in dieser Stunde so sehr mit seinem Trank beschäftigt war, dass er ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, da Professor Slughorn von ihm genau so viel verlangte wie von allen anderen.

Wenn auch seine Gestalt allein schon ausreichte, um sie unruhig werden zu und das Gefühl der Bedrohung in ihrem Bauch zu einem dicken Knoten werden zu lassen. Er hatte sie seit ihrem Zusammentreffen in der großen Halle nicht mehr behelligt, doch beim Essen fühlte sie jedes Mal die Schwere seines Blicks auf sich.

Plötzlich verdunkelte der weit ausholende Schatten Slughorns ihren Tisch.

,,Miss Granger, seien sie nicht so hart zu sich selbst. Ihr Trank sieht ganz wunderbar aus!"

,,Aber die Farbe stimmt nicht ganz!" erwiderte sie vehement.

_Ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe, ist das nicht offensichtlich? _

,,Ehrgeiz ist wunderbar, Miss Granger. Aber genau wie die meisten Tränke muss man ihn in Maßen genießen. Alles kann Nebenwirkungen haben- besonders der Ehrgeiz, glauben Sie mir."

Slughorn sah wissend und mit einem merkwürdigen Ernst auf sie herab, und schöpfte etwas von dem Trank in ein Fläschen. Er betrachtete ihn kurz im Licht, bevor er ihr seinen Blick wieder zuwandte.

,,Für diesen Trank bekommen sie mindestens ein Erwartungen übertroffen! Was wollen sie mehr?"

Mit einem Schnalzen nahm er die Phiole mit sich und ging weiter. Harry war mit seinem Trank ebenfalls schon fertig, während die anderen noch immer damit kämpften, dass die Farbe ihres Tranks nicht in ein Rot abdriftete, das nur eine begrenzte Verträglichkeit prophezeite - oder dass der Gestank ihres Gebräus in nicht all zu unerträgliche Dimensionen annahm.

,,Fantastisch, Mr. Potter. Wunderbar." wehte Slughorns Stimme zu ihr hinüber ,,Goldgelb wie Helios Lachen persönlich!" Auch von Harrys Trank schöpfte sich Slughorn etwas ab und ging damit zum Pult. Geduldig wartete er, dass auch die Chaotischsten und Langsamsten ihre Tränke beendeten.

Hermione sprach bis zum Ende der Stunde kein Wort mehr. Als sie aus der Klasse herausstürmte, folgte Harry ihr.

,,Warum stellst du dich so an?" fragte er mit Unmut in der Stimme. Sie ging einige Schritte stur schweigend neben ihm her. Sollte sie etwas zugeben, dass sie voller Missgunst und Neid war, weil er sich mit fremden Lorbeeren schmückte?

,,Warum ich mich anstelle, Harry. Da fragst du noch?" erwiderte sie darauf bedacht, ruhige wohlportionierte Wut in ihre Worte zu legen. ,,Weil ich jede einzelne Zutat lerne und du nicht! Deswegen."

,,Du bist unfair." murrte Harry. ,,Du bist immer gut, in allem. Lass mir wenigstens das Buch."

,,Klar, Harry. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß damit."

Harry packte sie an der Schulter und zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. Seine grünen Augen waren einnehmend. Es waren Augen eines Jungen, der schnell hatte erwachsen werden müssen. Und eines wusste Hermione. Wenn er sie so ansah, dann machte er sich Sorgen.

,,Ich glaube nicht, dass der Halbblutprinz viel damit zu tun hat, dass du so merkwürdig bist."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Harry durfte keinen Punkt treffen, der sie schwach werden lassen würde, diese eine Sehnsucht, ihr Herz aus zuschütten. Es würde alles noch viel komplizierter machen. Sie war es doch, die für ihn da sein musste, jetzt da sich die Zeichen dort draußen mehrte.

,,Wenn du den Vorfall in Snapes Unterricht meinst- „

,,Nein, wenn es nicht dir passiert wäre, dann irgendjemand anderen. Snape war in letzter Zeit ruppiger als sonst, findest du nicht?"

,,Ein wenig, ja, Harry. Aber vielleicht hängt es mit dem Fach zusammen. Es ist neu für ihn."

,,So neu auch wieder nicht. Er war schon immer gut freund mit der dunklen Magie, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

,,Das Thema hatten wir schon, Harry." ermahnte sie ihn. _Ungefähr hundert Mal. _

,,Hast du bemerkt, wie er dich angesehen hat? Irgendwie merkwürdig."

Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Snape und seine dunkle Vergangenheit. Harry hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Snapes Augen wie schwarze, dunkle Löcher waren, die sich direkt in einen hineinbohren konnten, dass er mit Hilfe der Okklumentik sämtliche Erinnerungen im Kopf des Gegenübers durchwühlen konnte.

,,Nein, Harry, er hat mich angesehen wie immer." erwiderte sie trocken. Doch dieser trockene Ton war eine Flucht vor seinem Verdacht, diesem einen bohrenden Verdacht, mit dem er ihr schon seit Monaten in den Ohren hing.

,,Hermione – ich weiß, dass klingt für dich abgedroschen, aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass er diesen Unterricht gibt ."

,,Und deswegen haben wir auch schon soviel bei ihm gelernt." erwiderte sie zähneknirschend.

,,Ich - verdammt- ." Harry holte Luft. ,,Schon gut. Vergiss es."

Harry wollte weitergehen, als sei nichts gewesen, doch diesmal war es Hermione, die ihn aufhielt.

,,Bitte sag mir, hat es mit dem Okklumentikunterricht zu tun, den er letztes Jahr dir gegeben hat?"

,,Hermione, ich will _darüber_ nicht sprechen. Es sah nur so aus, als habe er- ."

,,In meinen Kopf geblickt?"

,,Ja." Er schien ein wenig überrascht, dass sie es so direkt aussprach.

,,Ich habe nichts bemerkt."

,,Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du eine Sekunde später schon am Boden lagst. Sei froh, dass es nicht länger gedauert hat. Es ist..." Der strubbelhaarige Junge ballte die Fäuste. ,,Unschön."

Hermione sah ihren Freund eine lange Weile an, während ihre Hand unruhig über ihr Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke strich. ,,Ich glaube nicht, dass er an unseren Gedanken interessiert ist, selbst wenn- wenn er noch für IHN arbeitet - was ich NICHT glaube."

,,Wie dem auch sei - wir müssen uns in Acht nehmen. Und die Augen offen halten. Was nützen alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wenn er – hier in Hogwarts frei herumspaziert."

Hermione wollte Luft holen, um ihre Gegenargumente dar zulegen. Aber Harry ahnte, was kommen würde. Snape hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und so weiter. Aber er hatte Sirius ebenfalls das Leben gekostet, etwas dass er ihm NIE verzeihen würde und rettete er ihm tausend Mal das Leben. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er Ginny in der Ferne erblickte. Noch ehe Hermione etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sich hastig verabschiedet und lief zur Rothaarigen, die ihn lächelnd begrüßte.

Sie sah ihm nach. Und noch immer glaubte sie an dem was, sie vor ihm verbarg ersticken müssen.

Plötzlich wurde sie angerempelt. So hart, dass ihr das Tränkebuch zu Boden fiel. Draco strich an ihr vorbei. Hinter ihm standen Crabbe und Goyle. Einer von ihnen musste sie umgerannt haben.

,,Habt ihr auch einen eigenen Willen?" fuhr sie die beiden finster an, während sie das Buch aufhob und die Seiten glatt strich.

Draco lächelte schwach.

,,Gute Frage, Granger. Wie steht's mit deinem Willen?"

,,Was meinst du, Draco?" fragte Crabbe. Goyle wirkte wie aus Stein.

Hermione starrte ihn an. In Dracos grauen Augen tat sich nichts, doch sein Lächeln schien sich in sie hinein zubohren.

,,Ach nichts, es hat nur etwas damit zu tun, dass manche Menschen einfach _alles_ für gute Noten tun würden."

Von dem anschwellenden Gefühl der Bedrohung überrannt, schnellte ihre Zauberstabhand nach oben und streckte ihm den Zauberstab direkt ins Gesicht.

,,Ich tu´s, das versprech` ich dir. Ich jage dir einen Fluch in deine Visage, wenn du nicht verschwindest!" zischte sie ihm panisch entgegen.

Der Knoten in ihrem Bauch schwoll an. Hermione spürte, dass sie blass wurde. Draco wich ängstlich zurück, hielt aber Crabbe und Goyle davon ab einzugreifen.

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und machte dass sie davon kam.

Dracos Respektlosigkeit, sein Grinsen. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn.

* * *

Sie versuchte nicht zu hastig zu gehen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie tauchte in die Dämmerung des Kerkers ein und als sie vor Professor Snapes Tür stand, klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Anschlag. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht vor dieser Tür stehen sollte. Sie war sich sicher, hinter dieser Tür lebte ein Mann, der nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert war, sie wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Sie klopfte zaghaft. Vielleicht war er gar nicht da. Vielleicht. Sie klopfte noch einmal. Niemand öffnete. Fast ein wenig erleichtert atmete sie auf. Aber dennoch- sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Es ging nicht anders.

Sie klopfte erneut und wartete aufgeregt.

Als sich die Tür vor ihr öffnete, trat sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Seine in Schwarz gehüllte, dünne Gestalt war am Türrahmen aufgetaucht. Sah er, wie sie schluckte? Dass sie vor Aufregung die Worte aus sich herauszwingen musste? Ein wohlbekannter Geruch entströmte ihm. Er roch nach Labor, nach Kesseldampf. Dieser Geruch war ihr fünf Jahre lang in die Nase gestiegen, wenn er sich über ihren Kessel gebeugt hatte, um ihre Tränke zu beurteilen. Es war der Geruch konzentrierter Brauarbeit.

,,Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen, Professor."

,,Woher wusste ich nur, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie vor meiner Tür stehen."

,,Bitte, lassen sie mich eintreten?"

Sein Mund wurde zu einer harte abweisende Linie.

Sie griff in den Stoff ihres Umhangs ihr plötzliches Zittern zu verbergen. Snape schien die Situation sofort zu erfassen. Er zögerte nur kurz, trat dann aber doch einen Schritt zurück, um ihr den Eintritt in seine Räumlichkeiten zu gewähren. Als sie in das von Kerzen dämmrig erhellte Zimmer trat, sah sie, dass sich die Aufsatzhefte auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten, nicht ganz so ordentlich gestapelt, wie sie es nach snape`scher Manier erwartet hätte. Irgendwo blubberte eine Flüssigkeit. Die Tür zu seinem Lesezimmer war leicht angelehnt, aber dort herrschte Dunkelheit. Die Wärme des Kaminfeuers umschmeichelte sie wohlig.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn nicht erfreute. Eine Die Schatten unter seinen Augen zeugten davon, dass er sich nicht nur mit Aufsätzen herum zu schlagen hatte.

Hermione wischte sich über das Gesicht, schniefte sich die Nase frei.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand im Rücken, die sie zu einem Stuhl dirigierte. Sie ließ sich willig darauf sinken.

Snape sah sie erwartungsvoll an, ein wenig von oben herab. Mit den verschränkten Armen wirkte er wie eine Festung.

Hermione holte tief Luft, nahm allen Mut zusammen. ,,Draco Malfoy, Sir."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ein überraschtes Zucken.

,,Was ist mit ihm?"

,,Er schleicht um mich herum. Er macht Andeutungen. Aber spricht es nicht direkt aus."

Snapes Blick bekam etwas Lauerndes. Einen Augenblick schien er zu überlegen, dann rührte er sich und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

,,Ja, Miss Granger, er weiß es."

Hermione sah ihn erschrocken an.

,,Er hat es mir erzählt, Miss Granger. Er hat uns in meine Wohnung verschwinden sehen. Er war wütend an diesem Abend, und er ist wohl durch die Korridore geschlichen. "

Ihr Lippen pressten sich aufeinander. ,,Das ist…das ist nicht fair. Sie hätten-."

,,Was hätte ich tun sollen? Es ihnen sagen? Vor Ihnen die Enttäuschung meines Patenkindes meiner Person gegenüber ausbreiten?"

Einen Moment von seiner Offenheit verdutzt, zögerte sie.

,,Ja, sie hätten es mir sagen sollen. Ich hätte sie schon nicht angefallen, Sir." erwiderte Hermione mit bitterer Wut in der Stimme. Snape sah sie ebenso wütend an. Sie taten einander nicht gut, und die Gefahr, die von Draco ausging, war das einzige, dass sie in dieser Situation zu Verbündeten werden ließ.

,,Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Hermione klamm.

,,Sie haben nichts zu befürchten."

Ihr Herz schlug nun wirklich bis zum Hals. Es war als sei die Katastrophe über sie hinein gebrochen. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten? Wenn Draco sie verriet, würde ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts die Hölle werden. Sie konnte schon jetzt das Getuschel hören, das Gelächter, die Vorwürfe, die über sie hinein brechen würden.

,,Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie wissen genau, dass Draco gerne und viel redet." erwiderte Hermione vehement. Snape schwieg zu dieser Bemerkung, vielleicht weil er ihr nicht widersprechen konnte.

,,Denken Sie etwa, ich hätte ihm gegenüber meine Position nicht deutlich gemacht. Draco ist noch immer ein Schüler von mir. Und ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Und wenn ich selbst zu Dumbledore gehen muss." Er sah ihr jetzt direkt ins Gesicht. Sein Blick erzählte, dass er es ernst meinte. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, Professor, tun sie das nicht! Dumbledore ist ein verständnisvoller Mann, aber er wird sie von der Schule verweisen."

,,Natürlich würde er das. Er ist der Schulleiter."

Snape wandte seinen Blick ab, vielleicht floh er sogar.

,,Das will ich nicht." protestierte sie leise.

Snape lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, auf seine Hände abgestützt. Seine linke Hand verkrampfte sich dabei leicht.

,,Vergessen Sie es, Miss Granger. Sie können die Welt nicht aus den Fugen heben."

In seinem dunklen Blick war wieder diese Bitte. Die Bitte, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

_Ich habe schon genug am Hals- _

Im Kerzenlicht erkannte Hermione, dass seine Stirn schweißbenetzt war. Die Blässe in seinem Gesicht hatte wohl noch einen ganz anderen Ursprung.

,,Draco kann ihnen nichts antun, was sie nicht ertragen könnten."

,,Wieso sagen sie das?" fragte Hermione und wäre am liebsten seinem bauchschmerzverursachenden Blick ausgewichen.

,,Er ist ein Großmaul, Miss Granger. Dahinter verbirgt nicht viel. Eine überschaubare Intelligenz. Er will seinen Spaß haben. Er ist boshaft, mehr nicht."

,,Das ist alles, Sir?"

Snape musterte sie skeptisch und zögerlich erwiderte er. ,,Vertrauen sie mir, Miss Granger." Er sagte es so leise und klar, dass es beinahe verschwörerisch klang. Hermione schaffte es direkt in seine Augen zu blicken. Da war er wieder. Diese leise Bitten hinter dem Abschätzigen seines Gesichtsausdrucks.

,,Ja, Sir."

Schweigen stieg zwischen ihnen auf.

,,Es ist spät, sie dürften eigentlich nicht mehr hier sein. Verschwinden sie in ihren Turm, na los."

Er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, als könne er sie damit ein verschwinden lassen. Er wollte sie loswerden. Und trotz ihrer Verwirrung und der Wut, die in ihr waren, begriff sie, dass er beinahe bis an seine zwischenmenschlichen Grenzen gegangen war, um sie beruhigen. Ernüchterung durchdrang das leise, süße Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Was hatte sie sich gedacht? Dass nachdem er sie wochenlang gemieden hatte, auf einmal den heldenhaften Rächer für sie spielen würde?

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Snape blieb hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Es war ihr, als harre er aus.

,,Verschwinden Sie!" forderte er mit Nachdruck, als er ihre Zögerlichkeit bemerkte.

,,Guten Abend, Sir."

* * *

In Hermione Grangers Blick wurde für einen kurzen Moment so bohrend, dass die Frage darin unübersehbar war. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Zögern sein Büro. Severus verschwendete keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie war stark. Seit dieser Nacht, wusste er, dass sie sogar stärker als er war. Wer musste nicht enorme Charakterstärke entwickeln, um jemanden wie Potter andauernd den Hintern zu retten?

Und eine Nacht mit ihm zu überstehen?

Severus stieß die angelehnte Tür zu seinem Labor auf. Ein scharfer Geruch stieg ihm leise in die Nase. Die Destille arbeitete leise brodelnd und gluckernd vor sich hin. Dampf schlug sich am Glaskolben nieder, verdichtete sich zu Tropfen und folgte einem Pfad hinunter durch die Glasröhre, die direkt in die Phiole führte. Dort hatte sich die bläulich schimmernde Flüssigkeit gesammelt. Geschlagene sieben Stunden Arbeit lagen hinter ihm.

Trotz der Erschöpfung tat die Arbeit tat ihm gut. Die Schönheit des Brauens und Destillierens lenkte ihn ab.

Wieder durchzuckte ein Stechen durch seinen linken Unterarm. Er ignorierte es. Nein, niemand würde ihn jetzt noch stören. Nicht einmal ER, der nicht ausgesprochen werden durfte.

Totmüde fiel Severus abends ins Bett, nachdem er das fertige Destillat sicher in seinen Tränkeschrank gestellt hatte.

Und obwohl er das erste Mal seit langen wieder Schlaf zu finden in der Lage war, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er sah Hermione Granger vor sich. Sie lag da und schlief. Er sah auf sie hinab, beobachtete sie, ohne etwas um sich herum zu bemerken. Nichts kam an ihn heran, außer ihrer nackten Haut, ihrem Mund, der sich leicht verzog, wenn sie im Traum etwas erlebte, ihr Haar, das sich über seine Kissen ergoss, zerwühlt von seinen Händen.

Er hatte sofort begriffen wovor sie Angst hatte. Nicht vor Draco, sondern davor, was sein Verrat aus ihr machen würde; all das, was sie war und ausmachte, würde in Dracos Neuigkeiten untergehen.

Sie würde für alle nur noch das Mädchen sein, dass ihren Lehrer gefickt hatte.

Was hatte er ihr angetan?

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 – Schniffelus Traum**

Ihr rotes Haar auf grünen Grund. Die zwei Farben verbanden sich zu untrennbarer Harmonie. Ihre Augen, voller Weisheit, die viel älter war als sie. Ihr Lächeln. Ihre Finger auf dem abgegriffenen Tränkebuch. Ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch gekräuselt. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Sorge in ihrem Gesicht.

_,,Du brauchst das all hier nicht! Wirf` es weg! Hol dir ein neues Exemplar!"_

Das Sonnenlicht. Sprenkel auf ihrem Haar.

_,,Du verstehst das nicht!"_

_,,Nein?"_

_,,Nein." _

_,,Manchmal habe ich Angst vor dir." _

Sie verschwand und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wohin ging sie? Dort, wo sie eben noch gewesen war, lachten ihm jetzt Gesichter schief entgegen. Gesichter, die er nur zu gut kannte. Sie grinsten ihn verkehrt herum an. Plötzlich fand er sich selbst in der Luft hängend und mit den Armen fuchtelnd. Er kannte diese runde Brille. Diese lange Nase und dieses arrogante Lächeln.

_,Ich glaube, da muss sich mal wieder jemand waschen!`_ rief das Brillengesicht und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Die anderen Gesichter wogen sich im Lachen.

_,Schnifellus, es gibt nichts, dass schneller ist, als ein Schnifellus, den man Seife bedroht. Schnifellus. Schnifellus!"_ Er spürte wie er schwang, gleich einem Pendel einer Uhr. Immer schneller und schneller. Die Gesichter verschwammen. Ihr Rufen wurde lauter und verwischte ineinander.

Plötzlich war da kalter Boden unter ihm. Er spürte ihn auf seiner nackten Haut. Seine Hände suchten nach seinen Kleidern, doch sie waren fort, nicht zu finden. Um ihn herum lachen. Seifiger Geschmack in seinem Mund, eine zugeschnürte Kehle. Worte regneten auf ihn herab, hart wie Schläge. Eine Schuhsohle auf seinem Rücken. _,,Slytherin bringt es nicht. Slytherins haben kleine Schwänze. Ich habe es immer gewusst."_

Ein Schuh auf seinem Hinterkopf drückte sein Gesicht auf den Stein.

_,,Lass sie in Ruhe!"_

Tobende Wut, die in ihm umherschnappte, aber sie war gefesselt.

Stoff hüllte sich über seine Haut.

_,,Es tut mir leid…Severus. Diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen." _

_,,Geh` den Mond anheulen!" _

Ein Schreien, gefangen in einer eingeschnürten Kehle.

Die Dunkelheit des frühen Morgens empfing ihn wohltuend. Severus seufzte leise, als er bemerkte, wo er sich befand. Eine lange Weile konnte er sich nicht rühren und vernahm nur seinen leisen, vom Nachklang des Traums durchwirkten erregten Atem, während er in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Er konnte sich noch nicht erheben. Es war als läge ein Bleigewicht auf ihm, das ihm nicht erlaubte sich aufzurichten. Er konnte nicht behaupten oft in den Genuss eines erfrischenden Schlafs gekommen zu sein. Aber dieser Traum. Schon so lange hatte er nicht mehr von ihr geträumt.

_Was geschieht mit dir, Sev. Kriecht der Wahnsinn wieder aus dir heraus?_

Severus spürte, dass er sich so schwach fühlte, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sein Arm, an dem, Tage zuvor, noch das Mal wie Feuer gebrannt hatte, strich über das knittrige Bettlaken neben ihm. Es sickerte ihm nur die Kühle des eignen Schlafzimmers daraus entgegen und hinterließ eine leises Gefühl der Enttäuschung.

Die Disziplin siegte, als er sich mit einem entschiedenen Ruck aufrichtete.

Es wäre bald Zeit fürs Frühstück. Er hätte es niemals zugeben, aber er liebte es, eingehüllt von Hogwarts morgendlichen geschäftigen Geräuschen sein Frühstück einzunehmen. Auch wenn er die Herzlichkeit nicht zurückgeben konnte, mit der jeder Lehrer Hogwarts morgens vom Kollegium bedacht wurde, so rührte sie doch etwas in ihm, das ihn seine zwischenmenschlichen Unzulänglichkeiten von Zeit zu Zeit vergessen ließ.

In diesem Moment sehnte er sich danach.

Severus erhob sich, und verließ sein Schlafzimmer. Er roch nach der Arbeit des vergangenen Abends und so wusch er sorgfältig. Immer wieder hielt er inne und ertappte sich dabei, dass er in die Luft starrte, in seinen Bewegungen innehielt, während das heiße Wasser ihn umspülte.

Es war nur ein Kitzeln, ein leise Berührung, ein Streicheln gewesen, das seine Disziplin durchbrochen hatte. Er musste aufkeuchen, aber es war weit davon entfernt ein Lachen zu sein, vielleicht weil er wusste, dass die Disziplin, die ihn am Leben hielt, ihn auch dazu zwingen würde, genau dieses fassungslose Lachen in seiner Kehle zu ersticken.

Tropfnass trat er vor den Spiegel und dabei handelte es sich beinahe wie jeden Morgen um ein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen.

Als er sich fertig rasiert hatte, verharrte er einen Moment länger als sonst, vor seinem Ebenbild.

Nicht wie…er. Sie tuschelten über ihn. Das hatten sie immer. Hatte es ihm etwas all die Jahre etwas ausgemacht? Konnte das sein?

Dieser Traum hatte Erinnerungen zurückgebracht, die er versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Man konnte behaupten, dass er ein Meister des Verdrängens war. Er verdrängte, dass er so beliebt war, wie ein Furunkel am Hintern oder schwerstpubertäre Akne. Er verdrängte, dass der Tod ihn so oft ansah, dass er es gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Er war der Meister der Okklumentik. Wenn er nicht verdrängen konnte, wer dann?

_Die Herumtreiber._ Er versuchte schon seit Jahren, keinen seiner wertvollen Gedanken mehr an sie zu verschwenden. Er wünschte sich, eine zufriedene Gleichgültigkeit zu empfinden, wenn er an sie dachte. Doch selbst in diesem Moment, als die Bilder seines Traums wieder vor ihm aufblitzen, bemerkte er, wie die Mundwinkel in seinem starren Gesicht zu zucken begannen und seine linke Hand sich verkrampfte.

_Du kannst erstklassig verdrängen. Du hast sie gefickt. Bereue es wenigstens! _

Sein Spiegelbild starrte stur zurück, nicht im Geringsten an irgendeiner Form von Reumütigkeit interessiert.

_Du weißt, warum. Nur zu genau. _

* * *

,,Guten Morgen, Severus." wurde er von Dumbledore begrüßt, der ihm sachte zunickte.

,,Schulleiter."

Severus ließ Dumbledore den Vortritt, als sie in die Halle traten. ,,Dank ihres Trankes habe ich sehr gut geschlafen. Sie sind Gold wert, mein Lieber." Die blauen Augen des alten Mannes funkelten ihn an. Und wieder war Severus als bestände er aus Glas. Sah er, dass er schlechte Nacht gehabt hatte? Dass ihm die Grausamkeiten des Lebens, denen er versucht hatte, mit Größe zu begegnen, noch immer den Rest an Mordlust, der in ihm war, kitzelten? Dass er ihn hintergangen hatte?

Severus nickte. ,,Meine Tränke wirken immer." erwiderte er schlicht.

,,Auf ins Gefecht." sagte Dumbledore, der Severus Gemütslage nur zu gut kannte, süffisant. Severus schürzte die Lippen als er sah, wie sich Dumbledore, dessen toter Arm an ihm baumelte wie ein halb abgebrochener Ast, zu seinem Stuhl schleppte. Immer ein Lächeln und ein nettes Wort für sein Kollegium auf den Lippen. Wie konnte dieser Mensch nur immerzu so freizügig mit seinem Optimismus sein? Besonders jetzt, da ihn dieser Fluch so plagte? Immer, wenn er glaubte Dumbledore zu kennen, erwies sich das als Irrtum.

_Dumbledore: Eine unergründliche, permanent joviale allwissende Kreatur_, sah er sich in Gedanken in einem imaginären Nachschlagewerk lesen. Jeder normale Mensch hätte nun über diesen Geistesblitz gelächelt. Severus nicht. Vielleicht war es auch ein Anflug von Skepsis gewesen.

Unbewegten Gesichts bahnte er sich den Weg zu seinem Platz, setzte sich und ließ seinen in stiller Beobachtung wohl geübten Blick über die Tischreihen gleiten.

* * *

Es war, als sei all ihre Konzentration zusammengeschrumpft auf einen haarscharfen kleinen Punkt, durch den sich der Strom ihrer Gedanken malmte, während ihr Blick auf das halb verhangene Fenster gerichtet war, durch das langsam das wachsende Morgenlicht drang. Nur die Geräusche ihrer Zimmernachbarinnen, das leise Schnarchen und Seufzen, das Rascheln ihrer Bettdecken, die ihr in so mancher grüblerischer Nacht glasklar in die Ohren gedrungen waren, schienen sie nicht erreichen.

Sie hatte das Bild des gestrigen Abends nicht vergessen können. Snape hatte blass ausgesehen. Schweiß hatte auf seiner Stirn gestanden. Der Teil ihres Verstandes, der alle Wahrheiten zulassen wollte, ermahnte sie, dass er dabei gewesen war etwas zu brauen. Ein leiser scharfer Geruch hatte die Luft durchdrungen. Sie hatte nie zuvor so etwas gerochen, und das obwohl sie schon fünf Jahre Zaubertrankunterricht hinter sich hatte. Brauen war eine anstrengende Arbeit und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er erschöpft ausgesehen hatte.

Das Gefühl das ihre Grübeleien durchdrang, war Sorge. Dies war ein Gefühl, das sie gut kannte, und dessen sie nicht schämte. Die Sorge um Harry hatten sie immer mit genug Vorsicht walten lassen.

Nein, Hermione wusste, wenn sie jemanden sah, der neben sich selbst stand. Nicht dass Snape nicht schon immer blass gewirkt hatte, aber diesmal hatte sein Gesicht den Farbton von Kreide gehabt. Und seine Hände waren unruhig gewesen, während er von Malfoy gesprochen hatte.

_Vertrauen sie mir. _

Sie hörte noch immer die von einer leisen Bitte unterstrichenen, klar gesprochenen Worte.

Sie sah ihn vor sich, diesen einen Moment, indem sie entschieden hatte ihm zu helfen.

Deswegen hatte sie es ihm einfach machen wollen, an diesem einen Morgen, als sie sich nackt gegenüber gestanden hatten, weil sie die Unruhe und das Gehetzte in seinem Blick gespürt hatte; vielleicht weil sie gewusst hatte, dass es einen Grund geben musste, dass ein Mann, den sie immer als verantwortungsbewusst erlebt hatte, plötzlich etwas derart verantwortungsloses tat.

Nie mehr…nie mehr darüber sprechen?

Von Unwilligkeit gepackt, wälzte sie sich zur Seite. Ihr Blick blieb am Stuhl kleben, auf dem die Bücher lagen, die sie jeden Abend für den nächsten Tag zusammensuchte, ein Ritual, für das sie oft aufgezogen worden war.

Sie hielt nichts von Harrys Verdächtigungen, so sehr er sie auch davon zu überzeugen versuchte. Beide Wahrheiten zulassen. Tat sie das nicht?

Snape war ein Mann mit Vergangenheit. Was sagte das schon aus?

Außerdem war er im Orden und Dumbledore vertraute ihm, hatte Hermione ihn immer wieder verteidigt, ohne zu wissen, dass sich noch etwas ganz anderes verbarg.

Und trotz ihrer Argumentation schien Harry einfach nicht sehen zu wollen, dass Dumbledore ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte.

Was war es nur, das Harr so wütend machte? So misstrauisch.

Nein, er wollte nicht alle Wahrheiten sehen. Er wollte nur, dass sie ihm glaubte.

Auch den Rest des Tages verfiel sie in ein Grübeln und Bilder fanden den Weg in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Im Zaubertrankunterricht hatte sie einen Mann gesehen, der sich seinem Fach hingab, und dessen Genauigkeit und Strenge nie jemanden geschadet hatten. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit wurde von Zeit zu Zeit von Anflügen trockenen Humors durchbrochen, doch er gab nie preis, ob er sich freute oder nicht. Auf Unrecht reagierte er wie alle anderen mit der angebrachten Strenge.

Hermione hatte Harry seitdem vehement zur Vernunft ermahnt, weil sie der Meinung war, dass es oberste Pflicht war, sich genau zu informieren und dass man ohne alle Fakten, nur eine Illusion in den Händen hielt. Harry hingegen ließ sich sehr zu impulsiven Verdächtigungen oft hinreißen. Dass er Professor Snape hasste, verstärkte seine Neigung, das zu sehen, was er wollte, umso mehr. Allerdings wusste Hermione auch, dass er im letzten Schuljahr Privatunterricht bei ihm zu erdulden gehabt hatte und das nicht im _Kesselrühren_, wie er es zu Anfangs behauptet hatte. Professor Snape hatte ihn mit Okklumentikunterricht malträtiert. Sie wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber die saure Miene Harrys hatte davon erzählt, dass es etwas gewesen sein musste, dass den Hass zwischen ihnen noch mehr geschürt hatte. Und über das Harry lange nachgedacht hatte.

Sie können die Welt nicht aus den Fugen heben. Was hatte er nur damit gemeint?

* * *

,,Ein einfältiger Geist könnte vermuten, ein Schockzauber sei nicht mehr als einfacher rechtsseitiger Schwinger. Dass dem nicht so ist, haben einige von ihnen am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Die Schwierigkeit der Verteidigungszauber liegt nicht immer in ihrer Ausführung, sondern in der Reaktionsfähigkeit, die dieser einem abverlangt. Ihr Gegner wird immer versuchen, sie von den Füßen zu fegen, bevor sie es bei ihm tun können. Sie müssen schneller sein."

Er betonte seine Worte immer exakt, so als wolle er sie in ihnen in die Köpfe meißeln, unwiderruflich. Jedoch war diesmal eine unterschwellige Verdrossenheit dabei. Seine Bewegungen wirkten an diesem Tag abgehackt. Wie ein gereiztes Raubtier schritt er durch die Reihen, jederzeit bereit, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

,,Mr. Longbottom, in dieser Stunde will ich von ihnen einen Schockzauber sehen, der nicht aussieht wie dahin gefuchtelt. Ihr Feind würde sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, ihnen den Zauberstab entgegen zu strecken. Er würde sie auslachen!"

Immer wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu ihm, aber immer nur dann, wenn sie sich sicher war, dass er zu sehr in seiner Konzentration gefangen war, um ihn zu bemerken. Er wirkte noch immer blass.

Neville wandte sich wieder Seamus zu und sprach den stupor. Seamus fiel es im Gegensatz weniger schwer als Neville die Zauber zu lernen, doch auch Neville hatte durch die Übungen in der DA seinen Umgang mit dem Zauberstab enorm verbessert. Hermione musste zaghaft und stolz lächeln, wenn sie ihn üben sah. Er brauchte länger als andere, um etwas gut zu beherrschen, aber das war für ihn inzwischen kein Grund mehr zu verzagen. Er übte einfach doppelt soviel. Mit einem konzentrierten Schwenker wehrte Seamus den Zauber ab. ,,Nicht übel, Neville!"

,,Wir haben diesen Zauber seit zwei Wochen geübt, was soll das hier!" fuhr Snape Neville an. Dieser blieb ruhig stehen und benutzte versuchte ihn anzusehen, ohne ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Immer wenn Snape ihn auf diese Weise ansprach, drückte er seinen Rücken durch. Da war ein neu entflammter Stolz in ihm, den er sich noch nicht mal von seiner Angst zerstören lassen wollte.

Snape stellte sich neben Neville und hob seinen Zauberstab.

,,Der Zauber muss aus der Bewegung heraus fließen, Mr. Longbottom. Er muss beinahe so schnell sein wie dein Gedanke und dein Wille ihn auszuführen. Gewöhnen dich daran - die Welt ist nicht immer nett und so lauschig wie ein Platz vorm Kamin – dort draußen warten Gegner, die dir nicht den Vortritt lassen und warten bis du dein Selbstmitleid überwunden und endlich zu kämpfen bereit bist - ob in menschlicher Gestalt oder nicht – du musst die Gefahr respektieren!" Seamus blieb ruhig und er warf Neville ebenfalls ein leichtes Kopfschütteln zu, um ihm zu ermahnen, sich Snapes Worte nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Mit einem Satz war Snape auch bei Seamus und stellte sich neben ihn. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einer eleganten zweifachen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk heraus. Der Schockzauber fegte Neville von den Füßen. Dieser rieb sich kurz den Arm und rappelte sich wieder auf. Er war nicht der einzige, der in dieser Stunde mehr als einmal auf seinem Hinterteil gelandet war.

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die letzte Woche. Manchmal sprach Snape nicht einmal. Die Ruppigkeit, mit der Snape in den vergangenen Stunden agierte, ging über seine normale Strenge hinaus.

Dabei steckte in ihm noch immer der gute Lehrer, den sie kannte, in seinen Gesten, seiner Hingabe, die immer wieder dazwischen zum Vorschein kam.

Hatte das hier ihre Unterredung aus ihm gemacht? Oder diese eine weinbeseelte Nacht? Hermione verwarf diese Gedanken sofort wieder. Er hatte sich trotz ihres gemeinsamen Absturzes im Unterricht äußerst professionell verhalten. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Ron. ,,Hey, Weasley. Eine kleine Übung gefällig?"

Ein stupor schoss hellgleisend hervor. Ron, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, fegte der Zauber beinahe von den Füßen.

,,Ohne Vorwarung, das war nicht fair." protestierte er, während er sich auf die Beine kämpfte.

,,Na los, Mr. Weasley. Verteidigen sie sich, anstatt zu jammern." forderte Snape ihn erwartungsvoll auf. Ron hob unruhig den Zauberstab und zielte auf Draco, der ihm arrogant lächelnd gegenüberstand.

Ron sprach einen stupor, den Draco mit Geschick abwendete.

,,Noch einmal, Mr. Weasley, und sie Mr. Potter halten sich zurück."

Harry sah ihm wortlos und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu.

Rons Zauberstab schnellte hoch. _,,Stupor!"_

Draco wurde zurückgeschleudert, konnte den Zauber aber mit einem Schlenker abwenden. Er wirkte leicht verwirrt und man deutlich, dass er sich überrumpelt fühlte.

,,Mr. Weasley, sie sehen also, was passiert, wenn sie aufhören, sich selbst leid zu tun. Erinnern sie sich daran, wenn sie das nächste Mal in Gefahr sind."

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an, nicht wissend, was er von seinen Worten halten sollte.

,,Machen sie weiter." forderte Snape sie auf und drehte sich um, ohne das Pottertrio auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum sah Hermione, dass Neville sich abseits gestellt ans Fenster gestellt hatte. Er starrte auf die dunkle Scheibe, an der die Regentropfen herunterkrochen, mal mühselig langsam um plötzlich wieder einen Satz nach Vorne zu machen.

,,Alles klar?"

,,Nein." gab Neville ehrlich zu.

,,Hat es mit dem Unterricht zu tun? Mit Snape?"

,,Ja, hat es." Neville wirkte bedrückt, und Hermione fragte sich, weswegen er Snapes Worte plötzlich so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte. Er hatte immer Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber mit den Jahren hatte er gelernt, dieser Angst zum Trotz sein Bestes zu geben.

Hermione stupste ihn mit ihrer Schulter an und lächelte aufmunternd.

,,Ich weiß…dass die Welt kein lauschiger Ort ist." begann Neville leise und stockend zu sprechen, nachdenklich ,,Ich weiß…dass dort draußen Gefahren lauern, ich spüre es mit jedem Jahr mehr. Meine Eltern werden nie wieder bei Verstand sein, verstehst du? Die Todesser, die sie in den Wahnsinn gefoltert haben, hatten nicht eine Spur Mitleid. Ich habe gesehen, dass die Welt dort draußen kein lauschiger Ort ist. Ich unterschätzte nichts und niemanden mehr. Ich respektiere die Gefahr."

,,Ich weiß, Neville." seuftze Hermione. Es war ihr, als spüre sie ein Kitzeln auf ihrer Haut, eine Erinnerung aus jener Nacht. Snape war zynisch, aber er war kein Unmensch.

Vertrauen Sie mir, hatte er gesagt. Was war, wenn Draco sie trotz allem verriet, wenn Snape ihm so offen zeigte, dass er sich nicht erpressen ließ. Vielleicht kannte sie nur ein winziges Mosaiksteinchen eines großen Bildes. Natürlich verbarg Snape etwas vor ihr. Sein Leben. Seine Beziehungen. Alles.

,,Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, Lupin nachzutrauern, wir müssen wohl das Beste aus der Lage machen."

Neville sprach auf das Gerede an, dass immer wieder aufflammte. Alle wollten Lupin zurück und sprachen darüber, dass Snape ihn verjagt hatte, immer dann, wenn sie sich besonders gepeinigt von ihm fühlten. Vielleicht lag es an Snapes Unvermögen, Worte des Lobs auszusprechen.

,,Er ist kein schlechter Lehrer." erwiderte Hermione.

,,Tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich kann nicht so diplomatisch wie du sein. Lupin hätte nie von mir verlangt ihm zu trotzen. Bei ihm habe ich mich…gut gefühlt. Irgendwie stark. Ich erinnere mich immer daran."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Snape konnte nicht aus sich heraus. Mit einem Mal packte sie der Wunsch, sich ihre spärlichen Erinnerungen wiederzubeschaffen, übermächtig. Vielleicht hatte sie es schon längst beschlossen. Es fühlte sich noch immer an, als riesele ihr etwas wertvolles durch die Hände, das sie nie mehr wiederbekäme. Was wenn nicht das, musste sie für sich bewahren, wenn alles andere nur ein Wunschtraum einer verliebten Gryffindor- Göre wäre.

,,Das würde ihn freuen zu hören." sagte sie schließlich. ,,Dass du endlich deine Stärken gefunden hast."

,,Wie kommt es nur, dass Worte einen so …aus der Bahn werfen können?"

Neville verfolgte einen Regentropfen, der sich seinen Weg über die Scheibe bahnte. Es blitzte hell auf und Donner rollte über den Turm.

,,Weil wir, nur weil wir stark sind, nicht aus Stein sind, Neville." flüsterte sie. Snape hatte die Welt gesehen, auf die er sie vorbereiten wollte, eine Welt, die ohne einen Funken Mitleid war, wurde ihr genau in diesem Moment bewusst.

Tbc…

* * *

So, das sind alle bisher überarbeiteten Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich schon bald wieder Zeit finde, weiterzumachen.

Toll, dass dir meine neue (alte) Story gefällt, Maugreyfilie, du hast recht, sie ist von meiner anderen Geschichte stark beeinflusst, aber Hermione ist nicht mehr ganz so verträumt;)

Lg Miri


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Entlegene Winkel**

_Die Hexenverfolgung erreichte nicht, wie meist angenommen, im Mittelalter ihren Höhepunkt, sondern im siebzehnten Jahrhundert - _

Ihre Schrift wurde unregelmäßig. Ihre Hand umschloss die Feder erneut, und strich mit der anderen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sie mochte Gedanken, wirklich. Sie mochte Gedanken, die sie feinsäuberlich in Hefte schrieb und in Schubladen legen konnte. Sie mochte es noch mehr zu träumen, doch was sie nicht mochte, waren wirre, verträumte Gedanken, wenn sie sie am wenigsten brauchen konnte.

Mit einem Mal hasste sie es, dass sie immerzu an ihn denken musste.

Sie hatte die Silhouette die dort im Nachmittagslicht gestanden hatte, damals am ersten Schultag, sofort erkannt. Die harten Konturen seines Profils und die Umgrenzung seiner dunklen Gestalt. Er war am Rand des dunklen Walds verschwunden. Sie hatte umkehren wollen, in einem Anflug von schlechten Gewissen Dumbledore gegenüber, der die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht umsonst dermaßen verschärft hatte.

Er war in Richtung des verbotenen Walds gegangen, hatte mit einem Auroren gesprochen und war dann weiter gegangen, während sie selbst, innerlich das Suchen nach einer Ausrede aufgab, und sich von Ginny hatte weiterziehen lassen. Sie war mit ihr in das Schloss zurückgekehrt, wohl wissend, dass sie diesen Blick in seinem Gesicht kannte. Selbst in diesem verfolgten sie der Anblick des nachdenklichen Manns, den sie damals gesehen hatte.

_Nein._ Konzentrier dich!

_- der Malleus Maleficarum diente zur Legitimierung - _

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte sie den nächsten Satz mit ruhiger Hand zu beginnen. Ron und Harry plagten sich neben ihr mit dem gleichen Aufsatzthema ab, doch mit weitaus weniger Erfolg.

,,Wird diese ewige Schreiberei jemals ein Ende haben?" beklagte sich Ron und sah sich um. Erleichtert aufatmend, dass keine weibliche Kreatur nach ihm Ausschau hielt, wandte er sich wieder seinem Heft zu. Er war froh, dass sie ihre Aufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigen konnten. So blieb er wenigstens von Snapes Argwohn verschont, was seine Einstellung zum Fleiß betraf - eine nicht existente.

Aber er hatte im Gegensatz zu Harry eine erfolgreiche Methode gefunden seine Wut auf Snape zu lindern. Er stellte ihn sich in den Kleidern seiner Großtante Netty vor.

,,Sei stark, Ron." Der Anflug von liebevoller Belustigung tat gut. ,,Schließlich hast du deine Prüfung im letzen Jahr bestanden und du hast Todessern gegenüber gestanden. Wie schlimm kann da ein kleiner Aufsatz über Zaubereigeschichte sein?"

Auf der Unterlippe kauend sah Ron seine Freundin an. ,,Nun ja, was heißt das schon? Harry hat gegen Drachen gekämpft und ist trotzdem vor Mädchen davongerannt...".

,,Ron, du hast aber anscheinend keine Angst vor Mädchen, also kannst du dich auch dieser Herausforderung stellen."

Harry lachte auf und machte nicht einmal den Versuch sich dabei hinter seinem Buch zu verstecken.

Das war`s mal wieder. Ein kleiner Disput, bei dem sie wie immer das letzte Wort hatte. Mit einem Lächeln wandte Ron sich wieder seinem Pergament zu, das sich einfach nicht mit Buchstaben füllen wollte, und das hatte nichts mit Zauberei zu tun, sondern seiner Vorliebe für praktischen Unterricht.

Er warf Hermine einen verstohlenen Blick zu, den sie nur zu gut bemerkte. Weitere folgten, während er versuchte, seine Feder zum Schreiben zu bewegen. Zwischendurch griff er beliebig nach irgendwelchen Büchern und blätterte unschlüssig darin herum.

,,Seite fünfhundertsechsundsiebzig." murmelte Hermine.

,,Was?"

,,Seite fünfhundertsechsundsiebzig. Dort steht fast alles, was du für den Text brauchst."

,,D - danke."

* * *

Severus beendete seine Ausführungen mit demselben kühlen Ton, den er für den dunklen Lord verwendete. Für alles andere fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er wollte nichts weiter, als seinen Trank zu sich nehmen und ein wenig schlafen. Für ein paar Stunden im Vergessen versinken.

,,Tom hat Angst. Dadurch wird er gefährlicher denn je." kommentierte Dumbledore seinen Bericht und schickte ein leises Seufzen hinterher ,,Ich danke Ihnen, Severus."

Severus nickte Dumbledore zu, wie immer wenn er zum Aufbruch bereit war. Einen Augenblick konzentrierte er sich auf die flackernde Kerzenflamme vor ihm. Er mochte es, wie sie tanzte, die Wandelbarkeit des Feuers - und seine warm leuchtende Schönheit. Konzentration und die Bewunderung von Schönem, halfen ihm beim Vergessen.

,,Noch etwas."

Severus hob den Kopf und sah Dumbledore auffordernd an.

,,Harry hat mir von Ihren ...neuen Unterrichtsmethoden erzählt."

,,Mr. Potter ist immerhin in einer Hinsicht eifrig."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. ,,Sie wissen, dass ich denke, dass eine gewisse Strenge im Unterricht den Schülern nicht schadet, im Gegenteil, aber ich muss sie auffordern, zu ihren bewährten Methoden zurück zu finden. Ich weiß, dass sie es zurzeit schwer haben, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie das an den Schülern auslassen."

_Vertrauen. _Warum schoss ihm dieses Wort gerade jetzt durch den Kopf?

Diese Ergebenheit. Konnte es sein, dass er sie so sehr brauchte, wie die Luft zum atmen?

,,Wenn das alles wäre, Schulleiter." Severus Gereiztheit durchdrang kaum die Mauer, die seine Stimme war. Er hasste es, wenn ihm das passierte.

,,Ja, da wäre noch etwas. Bitte, Severus, ich weiß, dass ich ihnen viel abverlange, doch ich habe in der Nacht starke Schmerzen. Könnten sie ihr Können nutzen, und mir etwas zubereiten?"

,,Natürlich, Schulleiter, wenn Sie früher gefragt hätten, dann wären ihre Schmerzen längst gelindert."

,,Ich weiß Severus, manchmal bin ich zu stolz. Eine Schwäche von mir."

* * *

Es war noch dem Abendessen, als Hermine Professor Snapes Gestalt in Richtung Eingangsportal gehen sah. Er sah ein wenig aus, als würde er sich zur Langsamkeit zwingen. Er war in Gedanken versunken und es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, dass er den spärlichen, ihm ausweichenden Strom an Schülern, der ihn entgegen kam, auf seinem Weg zum Tor, teilte.

Hermione fragte sich nicht einmal ob sie es war, die sich danach sehnte, ihm zu folgen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es ihr in zweierlei Hinsicht unmöglich war. Erstens würde er sie bemerken, andererseits war da noch etwas anderes.

Harrys Karte.

Sie wandte sich mit einem innerlichen Schnauben von seiner Gestalt ab, doch noch später, als sie nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihren Verstand nicht wieder in die alten Bahnen zwängen konnte.

Harry war bei einer seiner seltsamen Treffen mit Dumbledore und Ron war von Lavender Brown davon gezogen worden, nicht ohne Hermione einen letzten gequälten Blick zu zuwerfen. Selbst Schuld, dachte sie, während sie in ihrem Exemplar _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ blätterte, wenn er nicht den Mut hatte, ihr das Ende seiner Zuneigung begreiflich zu machen.

Der Tag hatte sie angestrengt.

Nein, es war unmöglich, die Gedanken bei dem Text vor ihrer Nase zu behalten. Immer wieder schlich sich seine Gestalt in sie hinein, die das Schloss verließ. Ihre Fantasie spann sich Geschichten zusammen, wohin er gehen würde. In einer der harmloseren Varianten vertrat er sich die Beine und verweilte mit sich und seinen Gedanken. In einer anderen, lag er neben Frauen, küsste sie und schlief mit ihnen. Diese Geschichten schienen sich ohne ihr Zutun weiterzuspinnen. Doch das war Unsinn, besann sie sich, wenn sie sich zusammen zu reißen versuchte; wem, wenn nicht einem selbst, gehörte das, was im eigenen Kopf vorging.

Außerdem, das wusste sie, arbeitete er für den Orden und musste das ein oder andere Mal das Schloss verlassen. Vermutlich hatte er andere Sorgen, als die Schäferstündchen, die sie sich in ihrer Fantasie zusammensponn. Ein kleiner Teil ihrerselbst, verzieh es ihm, ja hoffte sogar, dass es ihm gut genug ging, um aus Freude mit einer Frau zu schlafen und nicht aus dem Grund, der kaum mehr als eine nagende verwischte Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf war.

Professor Snape war in ihrem Kopf, keine Frage.

Aber hatte er auch in ihren Gedanken gewühlt, so wie Harry behauptet hatte? Auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte, Harry Glauben zu schenken, hatte er nicht mehr Erfahrung mit der Okklumentik als sie?

Und war das nicht ein Hinweis darauf, dass Professor Snape sich doch für sie interessierte? In irgendeiner Hinsicht?

_Ein Todesser. _

Hermine schlug das Buch zu, in dem sie recherchiert hatte, legte es auf das Sofa und ging zum Turmfenster. Die Nacht war klar. Der Mond lugte durch Wolkenfetzen und verschenkte sein blasses Licht nur sparsam.

Was sollte sie tun, um herauszufinden, ob Harry recht hatte? Geduldig sein? Snape persönlich fragen? Erst einen Moment später bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand ihr Haar zerwühlte.

Aber was war, wenn Harrys Anschuldigung stimmte? Hatte er nur _ihr_ in den Kopf gesehen oder hatte er es auch bei anderen Schülern getan? Wenn es so war, dann...dann... sie berührte das kalte Glas, um zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Harry hätte vielleicht Recht und er hätte nicht nur eine dunkle Vergangenheit, sondern auch eine dunkle gerne wäre sie zu ihm gegangen, sie hätte irgendeinen fadenscheinigen Grund gefunden. Vielleicht...

_Nein, Hermione, vergiss es!_

Das wiederum wäre taktisch zu unklug für eine Hermione Granger. Es gab keine Möglichkeit an Professor Snape heran zu kommen. Sie hatte es ja nur der Tatsache, mit ihm abgestürzt zu sein, zu verdanken, seine Fünfmeilenzone aus Unnahbarkeit für eine Nacht durchbrochen zu haben. Sie konnte sich entfernt daran erinnern, seinen Körper gespürt zu haben, das hieß nicht, dass sie mit seiner Seele in Berührung gekommen war, geschweige denn mit der Privatperson, die er war.

Er aß Marmelade mit einem Löffel. Sie musste leise, tief und kehlig auflachen. Liebevoll. Verdammt. Sie verbiss die Lippen. Er würde diese brennende Frage in ihr nicht beantworten.

_Warum -_

_Vergiss es, Hermione!_

Sie spürte den Widerhall ihres Herzklopfens auf dem kalten Glas des Fensters. Was machte sie sich vor? Sie liebte es, an ihn zu denken.

* * *

Er nutzte seine Ruhelosigkeit um zu arbeiten und Dumbledores Wunsch nachzukommen. Der Heiltrank, den der Schulleiter benötigte, war schwierig zu brauen. Er nahm sich das Wochenende dafür Zeit, da er für die Zubereitung zwei ungestörte Tage brauchte. Aufsätze stapelten sich auf seinem Schreibtisch, aber das taten sie immer; das war das Schicksal eines Lehrers - er würde immer gerade genug Platz haben um seine Kaffeetasse abzustellen, mehrere Tage in der Woche erst nach Mitternacht mit seiner Arbeit fertig sein und dafür nie mehr als gemurrte Undankbarkeit ernten. Das Schicksal eines Lehrers – nie hatte er sich mehr danach gesehnt, als in diesen diffusen Momenten am Abend, wenn man zwangsläufig ins Grübeln geriet und das Leben hinterfragte. Die geschäftige Arbeit war eine gute Ablenkung gewesen. Als er am Sonntagabend verschwitzt die fertigen Tränke in eine Kiste räumte, konnte er beinahe den Stolz aus seinen Jugendjahren in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Die Ausbildung zum Meister der Zaubertränke war hart, aber gut gewesen. Er konnte sich an nichts Vergleichbares in seinem Leben erinnern. Das Wochenende war beinahe unbehelligt vom Wüten der Todesser und vom Wüten seiner Gedanken gewesen. Nach diesen zwei Tagen beinahe menschlicher Abstinenz, machte er sich auf in Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter war noch immer wach und er saß leicht gekrümmt auf dem reich verzierten Schulleiterstuhl, doch er ließ sich seine Schmerzen kaum anmerken. Sein Phönix schien die Szene mit seinen schwarzen Augen zu mustern. ,,Sie haben den Trank fertig. Wie gut, dass ich sie habe, Severus."

,,Richten Sie sich etwas auf."

_...Ich träume von dir..._

Severus stellte den Kasten auf den Tisch und verabreichte Dumbledore den Trank. Dieser seufzte abermals erleichtert, als die Wirkung einsetzte. Severus tastete den Arm ab.

_Nur ein Flüstern. Sein Ohr an ihre Brust gedrückt. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt. Kräftig. _

,,Nein, kein Gefühl. Der Fluch ist ein kleines Stück weiter gewandert. Aber ihre Salbe wirkt trotzdem Wunder. Was ist noch einmal darin?"

,,Trollwurz und Schlammkrötenleber, drei Wochen gegoren."

,,Ah ja, immer wieder fazinierend, die Tränkebrauerei."

Er wusste Dumbledores Versuche ihm freundschaftlich zu begegnen beinahe zu schätzen, wenn ihm nicht die Tatsache Magendrücken bereitet hätte, dass sein Talent neben dem des größten lebenden Zauberers beinahe im Schatten verschwand. Ein wenig beruhigte es ihn, dass so profane Dinge wie Neid es schafften sich seiner Nerven und Gedanken zu beächtigen. Es war wohltuend. Ja.

Severus rieb den Arm mit Trollwurzsalbe ein; es stank fürchterlich, aber sie half wirklich, so wie alle Dinge, die Kräuterhexen erfunden hatten, vermutlich in Anflügen von Boshaftigkeit, wie Dumbledore einmal behauptet hatte.

,,Wie gut, dass ich sie habe, Severus. Jetzt kann ich den Schlaf nachholen, den ich benötige."

Er meinte seine kräftezehrenden Reisen.

,,Passen sie auf das Schloss auf, ja?" Dumbledore lächelte versöhnlich.

,,Ich passe schon auf Draco auf." erwiderte Severus schlicht, während er die Sachen einräumte.

,,Haben sie ihn ein wenig erreicht?"

,,Er vertraut nicht einmal mir."

,,Draco hat Angst, aber er ist nicht aus Stein. Irgendwann wird er Ihre Hilfe brauchen."

,,Vermutlich."

_Wenn die Fassade fällt und ich dich töte._

,,Gute Nacht, Schulleiter."

,,Gute Nacht, Severus." seufzte Dumbledore leise, plötzlich bar jedes Frohsinns.

* * *

,,Ich habe eine Frage."

,,Aber sicher, Miss Granger. Aber sicher." Slughorn, der an seinem Arbeitstisch saß und wie immer die Tränke kontrollierte, nachdem seine Schüler schon längst entschwunden waren ,tauchte kurz aus seinen konzentrierten Studien auf. ,,Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Irgendeine Frage. Professor Slughorn schien nicht weiter überrascht, denn Hermione war vermutlich die wissbegierige Schülerin, die er seit langem gehabt hatte. Slughorn war ein Mann, der sich in seiner Leidenschaft verlieren konnte, so dass er nichts mehr um sich mitbekam. Einmal hatte er sogar aus Versehen einen Kessel umgestoßen. So etwas wäre Snape nie passiert. Ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer hätte sofort bemerkt was sie vorhatte, doch Slughorn war nichtsahnend. Und wie sollte er auch? Er kannte sie nur als strebsame, vorbildliche Schülerin. Hermione wollte kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen beschleichen, doch dann siegte ihre Verwzeiflung und die Gewissheit, dass sie die eisernste Regel Wochen zuvor in Snapes Bett gebrochen hatte.

Ein paar Tage hatten genügt, um heraus zu finden, was sie wissen wollte. In dieser Zeit kam sie kaum aus der Bibliothek heraus, so dass Ron sie schließlich fragte, ob sie gedenke, auch mal wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren. Hermione beschloss daraufhin zu seinem Training zu gehen, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass der Funke an Sehnsucht nach dem unbeschwerten Leben eines Teenagers, das Uhrwerk in ihrem Kopf kaum stilllegen konnte. Sie würde niemandem einen Anlass geben, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie würde sich selbst helfen.

Bis zum Freitagabend hatte sie sechs Bücher durchgesehen und schließlich das gefunden, was sie benötigte.

Als alle ihre Mitbewohnerinnen aufgebrochen waren, um sich das Quiddtichtraining anzusehen, zog sie ihren Koffer hervor und ließ ihren Kessel, ihren Braulöffel und die Zutaten, die sie gesammelt hatte, in ihrer verzauberten kleinen Tasche verschwinden. Unter ihrem Umhang versteckt, brachte sie die Dinge auf die Mädchentoilette und verbarg sie hinter einem losen Stein.

,,Was machst du da?"

Hermione drehte sich herum und sah Myrthe ins durchscheinende Gesicht.

,,Magst du Geheimnisse, Myrthe?"

,,Kommt drauf an." erwiderte das Geistermädchen skeptisch.

,,Tut mir leid." Hermione sprach den Zauber schnell und präzise und Myrthe heulte auf, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie mit einem fidelius- Zauber belegt worden war.

,,Du bescheuerte Kuh!" zischte sie. ,,Warum tust mir das an?"

,,Weil du mehr quasselst, als gut für mich ist."

,,Wem soll ich es schon erzählen, du dumme Ziege! Hier verirrt sich fast nie jemand hin. Und außerdem habe ich selbst genug Geheimnisse." Myrthe zog beleidigt ab und Hermione dichtete ihr Versteck mit zittrigen Fingern ab, um sich dann auf zum Quidditchtraining zu machen.

Ron schien an diesem Tag nur für sie zu spielen. Er sah gut aus, und jubelte ihr zu, während er seine Runden zog.

Ron strahlte an diesem Nachtmittag vor Lebendigkeit. Seine Wangen waren gerötet vom Flugwind und mit seinem zerzausten Haar sah er zugegebenermaßen süß aus, doch in ihrem Bauch regte sich nichts.. Levander beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und winkte ihm zu. Mit der Zeit konnte Hermione die Traurigkeit über ihr Gesicht wandern sehen. Ron ignorierte sie, in seinem Versuch, Hermione mit Loopings zu imponieren so sehr, als, dass es auch Levander irgendwann bemerkte. Mit blassem Gesicht zog sie sich noch vor Ende des Übungen zurück.

Trotz ihrer Bedenken zog es sie auch den Rest der Woche in die verlassene Toilette, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Harry und Ron sich hierhin nicht verirren würden, wenn es nicht sein mochte, verrichtete sie ihre Arbeit unter größter Anspannung. Mrythe zog beleidigt ihre Runde, schielte aber immer mit Kommentaren wie ,,Es interessiert mich garnicht, ich kontrolliere dich nur." Und ,,Mein Geheimnis wirst du nie erfahren." wieder durch die Wand der Kabine.

Hermione versuchte sie nicht zu beachten und es wäre ihr sowieso kaum gelungen, da sie zu sehr in ihre Arbeit vergraben war.

Als der Trank schließlich fertig war, eroberte das erste Lächeln seit Tagen ihr Gesicht. Noch bevor sie ihn, noch warm vom Feuer an die Lippen setzte, spürte sie Myrtes kalten Geisteratem an ihrem Nacken, als sie ihr zu wisperte. ,,Er vertraut mir auch nicht. Aber ich mag ihn. Mag ihn sehr. Ich dumme Kuh."

Dann war sie verschwunden und Hermione war ganz allein mit der Wirkung des Tranks in ihr.

* * *

_Tbc..._

_Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte leider viel Stress..._

_Lg miri_


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Ridiculus**

* * *

_"Ein Schatten flatterte durch meinen Geist, wie Falterflügel zwischen Stühlen und Tischen in einem Zimmer am Abend."  
-_Virginia Woolf-

* * *

,,Wir sehen uns später."

,,Was ist?"

Sie machte ein schiefes Gesicht.

,,Du immer mit deinen Mädchenproblemen." stichelte Harry. ,,Ich dachte die hat man nur einmal im Monat."

Hermione streckte ihm die Zunge raus und bog in den Korridor ab. Sie wartete bis Harry und Ron sich entfernt hatten, dann trat sie den Rückweg zum Klassenzimmer an. Sie trat näher. Ihr Blick stahl sich durch die angelehnte Tür.

Snape war leicht über sein Pult gebeugt und korrigierte den Punktestand der beiden Häuser mit eifriger Federführung. In dieser Hinsicht war er mindestens genauso gewissenhaft wie in seinem Lieblingsfach.

Sie erkannte Dracos Profil. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor Snape. Crabbe und Goyle waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Als Snape Draco mit einem auffordernden Blick belegte, schnaubte dieser leise in sich hinein. Er wirkte angewidert und belustigt zugleich. Hermione musste zugeben, dass Malfoy immer schon merkwürdig gewesen war, doch dass er mit Snape über seine Leistungen im Unterricht stritt, passte absolut nicht zu ihm, das musste selbst sie zugeben. Ihr Herz begann zu klopfen, doch ob es von dem Schwindel herrührte, der sie mit einem Mal überfiel, oder von der düsteren Ahnung herrührte, die in ihr anschwoll, wusste sie nicht. Draco wusste von den Ereignissen ihrer weinbeseelten Nacht. War er hier, um Snape unter Druck zu setzen? Was sonst konnte ihn dazu bewegen, seinem Patenonkel so entgegenzutreten?

Hermione hatte ihn lange genug beobachtet, um etwas in Dracos Blick, mit dem er seinen Patenonkel zu bemerken, dass Snape ihr in einem Anflug von verzweifelter Offenheit anvertraut hatt. Enttäuschung gegenüber seiner Person. Doch da war auch etwas anderes. Wut. Dieselbe Wut, die in diesem Moment aus Dracos Blick sprühte.

Und sie?

Was tat sie hier? Sie ahnte es, aber sie wusste es nicht. Sie wollte kein Schatten sein. Sie hatte doch nur ihre Erinnerungen wieder haben wollen, mehr nicht.

,,Sie wissen wo sich mein Büro befindet, Draco." Snapes Worte klangen wie eine Aufforderung. Draco zögerte kurz und beschloss dann mit einem kühlen Gesicht von Snape abzulassen.

,,Ich bin nicht dumm, nicht so dumm, wie Sie denken." murmelte er scharf.

Snape machte ein gereiztes Gesicht. ,,Beweisen Sie es."

Draco rauschte durch die Tür. Der Stoff seines Umhangs strich an ihrem Körper entlang als er mit federnden, trotzigen Schritten in den Korridor bog. Zum Glück schien er zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass er auf sie eingegangen wäre und so reichte es, dass sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke drückte, um vor ihm sicher zu sein.

_Diesmal_, dachte sie bitter. Sie war verrückt. Das musste es sein.

Sie hörte Snape das Heft zuschlagen, in dem er geschrieben hatte. Das plötzliche laute Zufallen der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Für einen Moment dachte sie, er stände direkt vor ihr, doch der Flur war leer, in der Ferne waren Stimmen und Gelächter zu hören. Snape hatte sich in das Klassenzimmer zurückgezogen.

Gedankenerfüllt starrte sie an die Wand.

Die Welt wankte ein wenig, als ein Fetzen von Erinnerung zurückkehrten und ihre Gedanken durchkreuzten wie eine löchrige Wolkendecke. Sie schmeckte seinen Mund. Er war weich, sein Mund und warmer Atem entströmte ihm.

Ihr war schwindelig vor diesen neuen Eindrücken. Sie wartete den erneuten Schwindel ab, dann ließ sie ihre Beine den Weg in den großen Saal finden. Das Essen musste gut sein, allein Rons Appetit bewies dies, aber ihr bereiteten sämtliche Gerüche Übelkeit. Mühsam schob sie sich ein paar Bissen in den Mund, kaute und schluckte, doch mehr als ein Alibi war es nicht.

,,Alles wieder gut?" erkundigte sich Harry.

,,Was?"

,,Na, geht es dir wieder besser?"

Hermione war ein wenig erschrocken, als sie sich der Gefahr bewusst wurde, dass sie vermutlich seit zwei Tagen alles andere als gut aussah. Vielleicht meinte er auch ihre Mädchenprobleme, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

,,Ja, klar, danke." murmelte sie.

,,Warte mal." wollte Ron sie aufhalten, als er sah, dass sie aufsprang und ihre Tasche an sich drückend, davongehen wollte. ,,Willst du schon wieder in die Bücherei?"

,,Na und?" erwiderte sie harsch. ,, Muss ich neuerdings einen Antrag ausfüllen, bevor ich irgendwo hingehen darf?"

Ron sah sie wütend an. ,,Na dann kurier deine Mädchenprobleme schön aus." murmelte er ihr scharf hinterher. ,,Vielleicht kann man dann wieder mit dir sprechen."

,,Entschuldige, Ron...".

Es kam Hermione wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bevor sie den Baum draußen am See hatte sie nur getan? Dieser Trank...er...

Ihre Hand bekam den Stamm der Trauerweide zu fassen. Der feste Boden und das kühle Gras, in das ihre Hände greifen konnten, gaben ihr Halt. War sie nicht sorgfältig genug gewesen?

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Wind über ihr Gesicht streichen.

* * *

,,Na, Granger? Träumst du schön?"

Er schien ihr aufgelauert und sie beobachtet zu haben, während sie Löcher in die Luft starrend den Weg zum Schloss zurückgegangen war. Sie hatte sich nie weit von Harry und Ron entfernt, doch seitdem sie den Trank genommen hatte war sie unvorsichtig geworden. Merkwürdigerweise waren Crabbe und Goyle nicht bei ihm, was vermutlich bedeutete, dass er sie nicht in all seine Geheimnisse einweihte.

Draco machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sich vor ihr aufzubauen, lehnte sich einfach gegen einen der Felsbrocken, die den Abschnitt dieses Wegs säumten. ,,Du würdest nicht einmal merken, wenn um dich herum die Welt untergehen würde, stimmt doch, oder?" Ein spöttisches leises Lächeln schlich sich über sein blasses Gesicht. Der letzte eisige Wind des Jahres zupfte an seinem wangenlangen Haar und ließ ihn zerrupft aussehen. Hermione konnte sich nicht entsinnnen, dass seine Wangen jemals so eingefallen gewirkt hatten. Er sah mitleiderregend aus. Und vielleicht hätte sie sogar so etwas wie Mitleid empfinden können, wenn sein Blick nicht davon erzählt hätte, dass er die Macht, die ihm sein Wissen um Professor Snape und sie verlieh, nur zu gerne missbrauchen wollte. Aber was zur Hölle hielt ihn ab?  
Hermione besah ihn mit dem schärfsten Blick der Verachtung, zu dem sie fähig war. Ohne Worte an ihn verschwenden zu wollen, wollte sie weitergehen, doch er packte sie am Arm.

,,Hat mein Onkel es dir gut besorgt?" Ein belustigtes Lachen vibrierte in seiner Kehle. In diesem Augenblick hatte er kaum Ähnlichkeit mit der eleganten Erscheinung seines Vaters.  
,,Auf mich macht er immer einen recht steifen Eindruck."

,,Was willst du?" fauchte sie leise.

,,Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich einen Riesenspaß habe."

,,Komisch, du siehst aus, als hättest du alles andere als Spaß." erwiderte sie ätzend. ,,Ehrlich gesagt, siehst du beschissen aus."

Trotz der Schärfe ihrer Stimme fühlte sie sich verunsichert durch Dracos plötzliches Erscheinen.

Ihre Worte schienen jedoch die hämische Freude aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er drückte sie gegen einen der ausladenden Steine.

,,Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich hatte dich immer für zugeknöpft gehalten, aber anscheinend machst du es mit jedem."

,,Nein, nicht mit jedem, Malfoy. Lass mich, oder ich tue dir weh!" zischte sie.

,,Schlampe." Er drückte ihr den Zauberstab an die Stirn und betrachtete sie funkelnd. ,,Dir wird das lachen noch vergehen. Was wird wohl dein Heldenfreund sagen, wenn er erfährt, was für ein Flittchen seine Freundin ist."

,,Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, du Arschloch." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und kämpfte sich frei.

_,,Stupor!" _

Draco Zauberstab flog weit hinter ihn und für einen Moment sah er ihm verwirrt nach.

,,Ich weiß eines. Ich werde mich weiterhin darüber amüsieren, wie du Snape hinterher läufst." zischte er ihr entgegen. Der Wind verschlang seine Worte, aber nicht schnell genug, bevor sie sie erreichten. ,,Glaubst du, nur weil er dich gefickt hat, macht er sich etwas aus dir? Er findet dich genau so ätzend wie jedes andere kleine Mädchen, das sich daneben benimmt."

Für einen Moment war sie erstarrt, doch dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, in der Draco seinen Zauberstab aufhob, um ins Schloss zu fliehen.

* * *

_Ihre Hand, die sich zwischen Stoff und Haut schob. Wie schön es gewesen war, mit ihm zu schlafen - ein gutes Gefühl von anschwellender gieriger Süße. Dieses Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, flackernd seine zitternden Augenlider in ihrer Erinnerung, als er...als sie...ihre Hände hatten die Haare auf seiner Brust ertastet. Er bestand aus warmer Haut. Warmem Geruch. Kitzelndem Haar, das auf ihre Wange fiel. Er küsste sie, beißend. Sie wurde gefressen. Keine Worte. Nur allumfassendes Keuchen. _

_Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange. Stille. _

* * *

Hermione erinnerte sich an die Augenblicke, die sie Snape gegenüber befangen gegenübergestanden hatte, doch diesmal fürchtete sie sich geradezu vor dem Unterricht mit ihm. Es war soviel geschehen, dass ihr die vergangenen Tage wie ein Jahrhundert vorkamen. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

Immer und immer wieder verlor sie sich während Zaubereigeschichte in ihrer Erinnerungen, so dass es ihr kaum gelang, die letzte Passage über den Zaubereraufstand von 1394 mit zu schreiben.

Spürten Ron und Harry, was mit ihr los war?

Während sie zu Snapes Unterricht gingen, beobachtete Hermine ihre beiden besten Freunde, doch sie konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Ron verlor sich in seinen Witzeleien und versuchte Harry, der ihm dieses Jahr viel zu ernst war, zum lachen zu bringen. Keiner von ihnen hätte mehr in seiner eigenen Aufgabe gefangen sein können.

Als sie den finsteren mit grausamen Verstümmlungsszenen geschmückten Raum betraten, in dem Snape seinen Unterricht abhielt, sah sie, dass Malfoy schon an seinem Platz saß. Auch Snape stand schon am Pult, die Arme verschränkt, mit undurchdringlichem Blick auf die letzten Nachzügler wartend.

Sein Blick glitt an ihr ab, wie Wasser an einer Ölhaut. Auch diesmal entlud sich ihre Enttäuschung in heftigem Herzklopfen. Sie atmete tief ein, um sich zu fangen. Als wäre Snapes abweisender Blick nicht schon genug gewesen, streifte sie jetzt auch noch Malfoys triumphierendes Ich- hab´s – dir-doch-gesagt-Lächeln, finster und freudlos, wie es nur jemand aufsetzen konnte, der nach Genuugtuung gierte. Schnell blickte sie auf ihr Buch und schlug es auf.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatte, ließ Snape seinen funkelnden Blick über sie gleiten.

,,Da sich einige von ihnen permanent weigern, gute Leistungen zu zeigen, werde ich als Anreiz, ein wenig mehr Leidenschaft in dieses Fach zu investieren, für jede unakzeptable Leistung ab sofort zwei Punkte mehr abziehen."

Ein leise und verhaltenes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Ron lehnte sich zu Harry ,,Kann es sein, dass er noch schlechtere Laune als sonst hat?"

,,Mr. Weasley, wollen sie mir erklären, wie man _Inferi_ am besten gegenüber tritt?" wandte Snape sich an Ron, den er ins Visier genommen hatte. Ron sah ihn unsicher an. ,,Am besten ausgeschlafen, würde ich sagen."

,,Drei Punkte Abzug für das Haus Gry-ffin-dor." Snapes Stimme war von einer gänsehautverursachenden präzisen Sanftheit und wieder einmal fragte sich Hermione, ob dies derselbe Mann aus ihren Erinnerungen war. Der Mann, der ihr Lust bereitet und der sie danach nicht gleich davon geschickt hatte.

Jeder hörte das Kratzen der Feder, das vom Punkteabzug erzählte. Ron versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten und Hermione wusste, wie schwer ihm dies in Snapes Anwesenheit fiel. Neville nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Der Unterricht nahm den üblichen Lauf. Es gab kaum einen Gryffindor, der als die praktischen Übungen begannen, nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen worden war.

Hermione war von ihm jedoch die ganze Zeit nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt worden. Zusammen mit Seamus machte sie sich daran, ihren Schildzauber mit und ohne Worte zu üben.

_,,Stupor!"_

Hermine spürte das Schild um sich herum auftauchen und seinen Zauber an ihm abprallen. Sie sah Snape in die dunklen Augen. Erhobenen Zauberstabs standen sie sich gegenüber. ,,Wollen sie Gryffindor dafür nicht drei Punkte geben, Professor?" fragte sie ernst.

,,Sie wollen zeigen, was Sie können, Granger, dann nur zu." erwiderte er lauernd.

Immerhin redete er mit ihr. Das war mehr als er in den vergangenen Wochen getan hatte, wo ihr Platz war - in seinen Augen.

_,,Impedimenta!_"Mit einer knappen und präzisen Drehung aus dem Handgelenk schoss der Zauber auf sie zu.

_,,Protego!"_ Die Wut, die sich in Hermine angestaut hatte, hatte sie diesmal den Zauber schreien lassen.

_,,Enervate!" _Der helle Strahl, der Snapes Zauberstab verließ, prallte heftig gegen Hermines Schild. Er hob belustigt die Augenbrauen, als er sah, dass sie zurückgestoßen wurde und nach hinten fiel.

Hermione, von der Stärke seines Zaubers überrascht, rappelte sich nur langsam wieder auf. Sie sah ihn wütend an. Dieser Blick- er war wie ein verschlossenes Tor. Er wollte mit all dem nichts mehr zu tun haben. Er wollte dass sie sich in Luft auflöste. Er hatte sie benutzt und weggeworfen. Draco hatte recht, er mochte sich wie ein Arschloch aufführen, dennoch hatte er recht.

,,Ich hoffe, dass war eine Kur gegen ihre Arroganz, Miss Granger." schnitt seine Stimme in die angespannte Stille. Niemand sagte etwas. Alle sahen verhalten auf die beiden Duellanten. Es war wieder Ron der Harry die ungläubige Frage zuflüsterte ,,Seit wann ist sie dermaßen rebellisch?" Und es war Harry, der nur sprachlos mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

Hermione rappelte sich auf. Der Schwindel, der sie überrollte bereitete sie darauf vor, was mit ihr geschah. Erinnerungsbruchstücke, zart wie Spinnenweben, ätherisch verwunden, wehten durch ihre Gedanken.

Snapes Blick blieb an ihr hängen, als sie sich von Ron gestützt, aufrichtete, doch sein fragender Blick verwischte zwischen dem, was in ihr Gedächtnis zurückkehrte.

_Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter...ein warmes Kitzeln, als er ihren Rücken hinunterfährt. Sie regt sich und seine Hand wandert weiter, dorthin, wo sich ihre Beine öffnen...Kribbeln überall, während die Welt wankt...wieder ist da sein Gewicht auf ihr...diesmal tut er es langsamer...er sieht ihr ins Gesicht...sein Gesicht ...es verzerrt, als er zum Höhepunkt kommt...und sie ...und sie seufzt, weil es noch nicht aufhören soll...sie spürt, dass dort jemand neben ihr liegt, während die Erregung in ihr nachhallt...es war schön und sie murmelt es ihm zu...er starrt in die Luft...die Zeit verwischt...eine ganze Weile liegt er dort und starrt an die Decke...sitzt auf dem Bett...er reibt sich das Gesicht...dann ist da seine Hand an ihrer Stirn...kühles Holz...ein raues Murmeln...Schwärze...Morgenlicht..er liegt dort...was war nur geschehen?_

Snapes Augen verengten sich kurz zu Schlitzen. Hermione richtete sich trotzig auf und befreite sich aus Rons Griff. Snape wandte Hermione den Rücken zu. Alle im Raum warteten darauf, dass Snape den Unterricht beendete. Es brannte ihnen auf der Seele hinaus zueilen und darüber zu tratschen, dass Snape der Besserwisserin eine Lektion erteilt hatte.

Dumpf vor Wut hob Hermione ihren Arm und zielte auf den Mann am Pult.

,,_Ridiculus!_" schrie sie.

Tbc...

* * *

_Liebe Leser,_

_für eventuelle Ungereimtheiten entschuldige ich mich. Vielleicht werden sie mit den nächsten Kapitel klarer. Aber die Geschichte verdichtet sich mehr und mehr in meinem Kopf. _

_Liebe Grüße Miri_


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Hermiones Geständnis**

Snape drehte sich herum und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, während er den Zauber abwehrte. Einer der vier bunten Banner, der Hufflepuffbanner, wurde von ihm getroffen und verwandelte sich in eine rosengerankte Broaktgardine. Snape sah sie ein oder zwei Sekunden an, und Hermione wusste nicht, ob wütend oder forschend. Dann hob er langsam den Zauberstab und gab dem Banner seinen altehrwürdiges Äußeres zurück, wohlwissend, dass er kaum eine wenig lächerliche Erscheinung abgegeben hätte, hätte der Zauber ihn getroffen.

,,Der Unterricht ist beendet. Alle verlassen das Klassenzimmer. Alle, außer Miss Granger." brach er kühl die Stille. Draco sah den beiden interessiert hinterher, als er den Klassenraum am Ende des tuschelnden Schülerstroms verließ und war einen letzten bohrenden Blick auf Harry und Ron, die zögerlich Richtung Tür gingen.

Als Snape sah, dass Harry und Ron den anderen nicht aus dem Klassenzimmer folgten, war er ihnen ebenfalls einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Um zu betonen, wie ernst ihm seine Forderung war, hob er seinen Zauberstab.

,,Soll ich ihnen Beine machen, Weasley! Potter!"

,,Nein, Sir." murmelte Ron lauernd. Er warf einen sorgenvollen Blick auf Hermine und zog Harry davon..

Eine unheimliche Stille nahm den Raum ein, doch Hermione stellte plötzlich fest, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Mann hatte, der vor ihr stand, vielmehr, vor dem, was in ihr selbst lauerte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hielt. Er kam näher doch so steif, dass es nicht schwer war zu begreifen, dass er es nur tat, um leise mit ihr zu sprechen.

,,Melden sie sich bei Filch. Jeden Abend von acht bis neun."

Sie musste schlucken, als sie sah, dass er sie fast angewidert ansah und wieder spürte sie die Wut in sich aufwallen, die ihn beinahe lächerlich gemacht hatte.

,,Wie lange...Sir?" schaffte sie es mit belegter Stimme zu fragen.

,,Solange, bis du begreifst, was du da gerade tun wolltest."

Wenn sie eines begriff, dann, dass sie mehr getan hatte, als ihn beinahe vor seiner Klasse zu demütigen. Sie hatte etwas in ihm getroffen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, was es war.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, vielleicht hätte sie das alles bereut, wenn sie nicht so wütend gewesen wäre. Sie hatte ihn nun weiter von sich entfernt als jemals zuvor und als sie das begriff, durchfuhr sie ein ätzender Schmerz der Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht so stark war, wie sie es sein wollte.

,,Ist das alles, Sir?"

Er schien sich in eine starre Skulptur zu verwandeln, als er ihre Tränen bemerkte.

,,Gehen Sie jetzt. Das ist alles." erwiderte er knapp.

Hermione wollte etwas sagen, sich nicht von seiner Autorität einschüchtern lassen. Wie oft hatte sie schon Dinge getan, für die sie andere Menschen bewundert hatten und nun stand sie hier und brachte keines der Worte, die in ihr warteten, hervor. Snape packte seinen Zauberstab ein, langsam und darauf bedacht, den Lehrer zu miemen, der alles - besonders sich- unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie verschluckte sich an ihren Worten. Glühender Schmerz quoll in ihre Brust.

,,Bitte Sir, ich...".

Er sah freudlos an ihr vorbei.

,,Ich habe dich wohl überschätzt, Granger, was meinst du?"

Hermione widerstand seinem Blick. Etwas in ihr wandte sich. War das Anwiderung? Weil er nicht der Held war, den sie sich wünschte, oder wenigstens der Mann, der Mut genug hatte über seinen Schatten zu springen?

,,Sie haben mit mir geschlafen, Sir. Ob sie es wollen oder nicht. Und jetzt bin ich allein. Seit dieser Nacht bin ich allein!"

Ihre Augen brannten und ihr Blick musste stechend geworden sein, denn nach einem Moment der Überraschung, wandte er seinen ab. Er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie aus dem Raum floh.

* * *

Wie es ihr gelang, in den nächsten zwei Tagen ihren Beschäftigungen nachzugehen, war Hermione besonders dann ein Rätsel, wenn sie sich nachts zwang sich nicht all zu sehr im Bett zu wälzen und ihren kreisenden Gedanken nachzugeben. Ihre Traurigkeit hatte sie in ihr Inneres verbannt, wo sie dumpf weiterpochte, jedoch nicht tief genug, dass sie es nicht von Zeit zu Zeit schaffte ihre Brust mit einer zähen widerlichen Verunsicherung zu füllen. Da war vieles gewesen, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, ins Gesicht schreien, doch zu mehr als diesen letzten gezischten Worten hatte es kaum gereicht. Es war nicht einfach seiner Autorität zu trotzen, und das obwohl sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Weißt du nicht mehr, grübelte sie in der Bücherei über ihren Hausaufgaben. Er kommt aus einer Welt ohne Mitleid. Hast du das nicht begriffen?

Sie hatte die Bücher zugeschlagen. So einfach war das nicht.

Als sie es endgültig nicht mehr schaffte, ihren Freunden auszuweichen, war sie am Gryffindortisch mit leisem Beifall begrüßt worden und alle hatten sie ausgefragt, wieso gerade sie sich mit Snape angelegt hatte und was für eine Strafe sie bekommen habe. Dass sie auf unbestimmt Zeit zu Filch gehen musste, verwunderte niemand und einige, insbesondere Ron ermutigten sie, stolz auf ihren Kämpfergeist zu sein.

Sie war nicht stolz, stellte sie fest, als sie den Trubel hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ein paar letzte Schwindelattacken suchten sie heim, als sie zu Filch ging und mit ihnen kehrten ein paar süße Erinnerungen mehr zurück.

* * *

,,Du bist so still." bemerkte Ron nach dem Abendessen ,,Was ist los?"

,,Ich bin nur etwas müde, keine Sorge."

,,Ich mache mir aber Sorgen." murmelte Ron. Er drückte sie in eine ruhige Ecke. ,,Soll ich Snape Juckpulver in seine Unterhosen streuen? Ich mach´s."

Hermione musste auflachen, ganz plötzlich und unerwartet. Sie drückte ihm dankbar für diese Gabe einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Danke, aber mach lieber deine Hausaufgaben. Du endest eher im Krankenflügel als dass du bei so einer Aktion Erfolg hättest."

,,Ausnahmsweise muss ich dir recht geben." stimmte Ron brummend zu. ,,Was ist, wollen wir ein wenig spazieren? Ich kann dich zu Filch begleiten."

,,Danke, Ron." Sie entzog ihre Hand, doch sie wagte es nicht, sein Angebot auszuschlagen.

Sie redeten über dies und das, während seine Fingerspitzen wie zufällig ihre streiften und als sie schließlich vor der Tür zum Klassenraum standen, in dem Filch mit Argusaugen über sie wachte, war sie beinahe erleichtert.

,,Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich lass mich von so was nicht klein kriegen." Sie lächelte ermutigend und Ron grinste darauf hin.

,,Ich weiß, Hermione." Diesmal war er es, der sie auf die Wange küsste, bevor er aus dem Kerker wieder nach oben stieg.

,,Miss Granger, du wirst heute woanders gebraucht." begrüßte Filch sie schroff, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Der alte Hausmeister sah auf, ohne mit dem Streicheln seiner Katze aufzuhören, die auf seinem Schoss saß. Drei Mitschüler ließen kurz von ihren Arbeiten ab, als sie den Ankömmling betrachteten. Hermione zögerte kurz. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt. ,,Woanders?"

,,Professor Snape hat ein paar Aufgaben für dich. Bücher sortieren, hat er gesagt. Hat selbst keine Zeit dafür." Er wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Tür. ,,Na los."

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg, spürte jeden Schritt dabei. Vielleicht war er doch kein Feigling. Aber jetzt wo er sie zu sich rief, war sie bereit dafür, ihm entgegen zu treten? Seiner Autorität zu trotzen? Konnte sie überhaupt zu ihm vordringen?

Sie klopfte zaghaft.

Seine Gestalt überschwemmte sie, als sie plötzlich die Tür ausfüllte. Ohne Worte bat Snape sie herein und sie folgte ihm wie an einem unsichtbaren unnachgiebigen Faden geführt.

,,Was hast du genommen?" fragte er ohne Umschweife, ohne dass er ihr einen Platz angeboten hätte.

Hermione zögerte nur kurz und seufzte dann. ,,Etwas, damit ich die Erinnerungen zurückbekomme." Er starrte sein Regal an. Wenn er es geahnt hatte, so wusste er es jetzt.

,,Es war zu deinem Besten."

Ihre Lippen wurden schmal, als sie vielsagend schwieg. _Es war zu ihrem Besten_, _Sir,_ sprach die Stille es aus. Ihr Blick folgte einem Tropfen Wasser, der sich seinen Weg in einer feuechten Ecke des Raums hinunter suchte.

,,Du hättest es dabei belassen sollen."

,,Ich konnte nicht, Sir."

,,Das alles wird sich nicht wiederholen, kriegst du das nicht in deinen Schädel?" schimpfte er leise.

,,Es ging mir um meine Erinnerungen, Sir. Ich wollte meine Erinnerungen."

,,Es war ein Riesenfehler. Das alles."

Sie schluckte schwer ihre Befangenheit hinunter.

,,Warum haben sie dann mit mir geschlafen?"

,,Ich glaube kaum, dass dir die Antwort gefallen würde."

,,Dann sprechen Sie es aus." erwiderte Hermione, plötzlich wütend genug, um Mut aufzubringen. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der sie für so naiv hielt, dass sie nicht begriff, dass Sex zwei Menschen nicht näher bringen konnte, wenn sie es nicht wollten; wenn sie eines begriffen hatte, dann das und dass obwohl sie wie alle Mädchen ihres Alters fest gewollt hatte, dass es anders war. ,,Sie haben mich benutzt, Sir. Und jetzt bin ich ihnen ziemlich lästig."

Sie genoss seine Verlegenheit. Starr wie eine Skulptur stand er dort. Hatten ein paar Gläser Wein Ihn in den Mann aus jener Nacht verwandelt? In diesen schüchternen, gierigen Liebhaber. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

,,Ja, Granger, ich habe dich benutzt. Und jetzt willst Antworten von dem Kerl, der dich benutzt hat. Das macht die Lage etwas schwierig. Besonders für deine Würde."

Er hatte sie festgenagelt. Ihre Würde. Dazu gehörte auch die Wahrheit. Und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ihre Würde zwar akzeptierte, aber sie kaum verhätscheln würde.

,,Das war dann wohl das wichtigste, was ich von Ihnen gelernt habe, Sir." Ihre Stimme war brüchig vor Resignation.

Noch immer starrte er seine Bücher an.

,,Du warst immer so resolut, Granger, bist immer mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor Potter hergelaufen. Du hast eine gute Show abgeliefert. Für ein paar Momente habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt, du wärst nicht das verträumte Gör, das sich in romantischen Ideen verfängt. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du wärst stark genug."

,,Was hat das mit Stärke zu tun, Sir?" Hermione war empört. ,,Es hat nichts mit Stärke zu tun, irgendetwas zu leugnen. Sie wollten mal wieder eine Nummer schieben und ich war zur Stelle. Und wir waren betrunken. Und sie wussten, dass ich sie mag. Sie wissen, dass ich sie immer noch mag. Sehr….".

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er ihre Tränen bemerkte.

,,Verdammt." Hermione sackte an die Wand und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen ihren Knien. Wieso hatte sie das gesagt?

Er hatte sie einfach wegeschoben. Warum konnte sie ihn überhaupt noch mögen? Und das auch noch sehr? Respekt, Vertrauen, all das gehörte zu einer gesunden Beziehung, hatte ihre Mutter ihr erklärt. Jetzt kam es ihr vor, als hätte ihre Mutter von einem Ideal gesprochen, was es zu verteidigen galt, sie hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, wieviel Dreck man fressen musste, um endlich zu wissen, dass es meistens nicht so lief, wie man es sich herbeiwünschte.

Noch immer zeigte er ihr nur sein schwarzbetuchten Rücken. Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er über mehrere Buchrücken.

,,Ich brauche dein Vertrauen, Granger."

,,Ich verstehe nicht, Sir." beteuerte sie unter Tränen.

,,Dein Vertrauen, Granger, dass du die Kontrolle behälst. Dass du all das nicht nach außen dringen lässt."

Vertrauen? Hermione hatte immer gedacht, das beruhe auf Gegenseitigkeit.

,,Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht, Sir."

Als er sich herumdrehte sah sie, dass seine Stirn schweißbedeckt war. Sein linker Arm verkrampfte sich.

,,Du musst dich zusammenreißen."

,,Für wen? Für Sie?"

Ihr Gesicht sank auf die Knie zurück, in die tröstende Wärme ihrer eigenen Umarmung.

,,Für mich." verklang seine Stimme scheu und leise mahnend. Er klang plötzlich so wenig überzeugt von sich.

_Ein schwarzer Schleier zog sich zurück, und gab etwas frei. Eine Szene, deren Wichtigkeit durch die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er sie versteckt hatte, auf sie niederfuhr. _

_Sein Gesicht, ätherisch glühend, sah ihr entgegen, verwunden, verstört, von dort aus der Vergangenheit._

_Ich habe schon genug am Hals! Wütend verzerrt. Nackte Angst, die sein Gesicht freigab, bleich und völlig klar._ _Ihre Hand. Ihr Daumen, über seine Handfläche streichelnd. Ein Versprechen. _

_Angst. Er hatte Angst. Immerzu. Diese Angst, auf seinem Gesicht. Sie wohnte in ihm, die ganze Zeit..._

Nur langsam gelang es ihr, ihr Gesicht zu heben. Als die kalte Luft es berührte, bemekte sie, dass es wieder feucht von Tränen war.

Es gelang ihr nicht, sich aufzurappeln, zu kraftlos fühlten sich ihre Gliedmaßen an. Wie konnte er sie für stark halten, wenn sie garnicht stark war? Wie sollte sie stark für ihn sein?

Seine Hand berührte ihre, als er ihr eine Phiole in die Hand drückte.

,,Trink das, los."

Sie entkorkte das Fläschen unter seinem strengen Blick mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit und ließ den bitteren Trank ihre Kehle hinunterlaufen. Kraft strömte durch ihre Beine. Sie gab ihm die Phiole wieder.

Als er sah, dass sie sich trotz der zurückgekehrten Kraft wackelig aufrichtete, ergriff er ihre Hand, und zog sie auf die Beine. Obwohl sie aufrecht stand, umklammerte sie seine Hand. Und er zog sie nicht weg, nein, soviel war er ihr schuldig, nur dieses kleine bisschen Halt. Er war nahe genug, dass sie seine Wärme riechen konnte. Einen Moment gelang es ihr, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, und sie vermochte sich kaum vorzustellen, wie viel Mut es ihm kostete ihr seinen Blick nicht zu entziehen. Ahnte er wie viel Mut es sie im Gegenzug kostete, es ihm gleich zu tun?

_...die ganze Zeit..._

,,Ich tue es, Sir." sagte sie fest und schluckte ihre trockene Kehle frei. Sein Handgriff verfestigte sich, und doch war nichts mehr kraftvolles darin. Er zitterte leicht, das spürte sie, aber er würde kein weiteres Wort von sich geben, weder über seinen Zustand, noch über das Vertrauen, das er von ihr verlangte. Sie kannte ihn nicht, aber diese eine Facette an ihm war ihr bewusst geworden. Es hatte keinen Zweck ihn zu bedrängen. Und was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Er hatte sie in der Hand. Nicht vollständig, aber fest genug. Sie war warm und fest, seine Hand. Der feste zitternde Griff, der Schweiß, der ihm auf der Stirn stand, verrieten mehr, als ihm lieb war. Sein Blick wurde bohrend, bleischwer durch die Bitte darin.

Zu befangen, um die Situation in ihrer Komplexität zu begreifen, drückte sie seine Hand, ganz leicht. Er löste seine Hand noch immer nicht, sah sie an, als wolle er sie an ihr Versprechen erinnern, beinahe flehend.

,,Ich würde dir raten, nicht mehr rum zu experimentieren, Granger."

Ruckartig entzog er sich der Berührung ihrer Hände, erhob sich ebenso abgehackt und ging in Richtung seines Schreibtischs.

,,Verschwinde in deinen Turm." befahl er knapp. Nichts mehr von der verschwörerischen Ruhe haftete ihm an. Seine Ruppigkeit glitt an Hermione ab. Sie hatte für einen Moment unter den Mantel gesehen, den er für sie gelüftet hatte. Sie wischte sich hastig über das Gesicht und schniefte sich die Nase frei. Langsam wandte sie sich zur Tür, warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen schwarzbetuchten Rücken seiner ihr abgewandten Gestalt und verließ den Kerker.

* * *

Die Ruhe im Zimmer ließ sich von den leisen Geräusche der Straße, die durch die Fenster drangen , nicht beherrschen. Sie lag über ihm wie eine warme Decke. Etwas pochte in ihm leise und fordernd. Er war sich sicher, dass es Angst war. Er hatte die Knie angezogen, wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich im Dunkeln füchtete, etwas, dass er zwischen den Mauern Hogwarts, selbst abgeschlossen in seinen eignen Räumen nicht gewagt hätte.

Es erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, diese unbehelligten Stunden, die er außerhalb des Schlosses verbrachte, in denen weder der dunkle Lord noch Dumbledore ihn riefen und er sich von seinen Pflichten befreite, wie von schweren Ketten.

Er zog seinen Umhang um sich und umklammerte seine Knie, schloss die Augen um die Wand nicht anzustarren. Dann hätte er bloß versucht zu weinen, und festgestellt, dass er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war.

Etwas Großes stand bevor. Das Pochen in seinem Mal war zu einem dämonsich- beißendem Feuer angeschwollen. Es brannte. ER war wütend, nachdenklich und würde ihn vermutlich bald zu sich rufen.

_Seit dieser Nacht bin ich allein. _

Sentimentalität schlich sich zwischen seine Knochen und seine Organe, verätzte sie, als er daran zurückdachte, die Verzweifelung in ihrem Gesicht, ihre zwanghaft unterdrückte Wut. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, dass sie selbst in einem solchen emotional Moment versuchte, ihre Wut leise kund zu tun. Der letzte Rest seiner Sensiblität, der der Oberflächlichkeit seiner bisherigen Existenz noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen war, begriff ihre Stärke, die er ihr so einfach und schnell abgesprochen hatte, weil sie in all den Wochen den Zusammenbruch mit aller Kraft hinaus gezögert hatte.

In ihrem Versuch, ihn nicht zu verraten und Dracos Bedrohung zu ertragen, war sie ans Ende ihrer Kräfte gelangt. Und sie hatte die Einsamkeit zwischen vielen erfahren müssen.

Das ist das härteste im Leben, Severus. Sie ist zu jung dafür, du verdammtes Arschloch._Du ziehst sie nicht in den Dreck hinein, hörst du?_

_Einsamkeit. _

Er schluckte sein zynisches Lachen hinunter. Es hatte ihm gefallen Granger zu vögeln. Und sie ahnte es. Vielleicht ahnte sie auch, dass es ihn mehr beherrschte, als er zugeben konnte. Vielleicht ahnte sie ebenfalls, dass er einsam war. Und sie bot ihm ihre Zuneigung an.

_Einsamkeit_, was für ein seltsames Wort. Alle versuchten ihr zu entgehen und jagten dem Glück nach, und er bildete keine Ausnahme und wagte sich von Zeit zu Zeit aus seinem Käfig, der Hogwarts hieß.

Er könnte auch jetzt losziehen und es suchen, in Form von Brüsten, Rundungen und gierigem Stöhnen.

Wenn er später eine dieser Frauen der Londoner Nächte in seinem Bett liegen würden, satt vom Sex mit ihm, ihm verschlafen fragend stellen, nicht ahnend, dass sie sich Stunden später an nichts von dem erinnern würde, würde das Glück sein? Wider musste er ein zynisches Lachen unterdrücken. Glück war etwas widerlich vergängliches und deswegen kaum der Rede wert. Und er war kein Teenager mehr.

Die Dunkelheit tröstete ihn.

Severus wusste nicht mehr, wie er es schaffte, ohne den Trank einzuschlafen, aber es war vermutlich das leiserwerdene Pochen in seinem Mal, das ihn einlullte.

Vielleicht auch die Erinnerung an Grangers Berührung.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Der Ruf **

Für einen Moment erschien ihr dieser Ort wie ein Kunstwerk aus Licht, Wasser und buntem Glas. Sie hob ihre Zehen und spielte gedankenverloren mit dem schaumigen Wasser.

Er würde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen, das wusste sie - vielleicht nur, damit er weiterhin auf dem Gut spazieren gehen konnte. Er war im Orden des Phönix, ermahnte sie sich. Was immer er auch für den Orden tat, Dumbledore schien viel von ihm zu halten. Sie war ja nicht dumm, nur weil sie noch jung war. Nein, im Gegenteil, es gab niemanden, der sie nicht für eine äußerst intelligente und gescheite Hexe hielt, ein Ruf, dem in letzter Zeit eine zweifelhafte Ehre anhaftete.

_Gescheit,_dachte sie. _Was__für__ein__schreckliches__Wort._

Nachdem sich ihre Angst gelegt hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie gut sein Gesicht gelogen hatte, dort unten in seinem Büro, jetzt, wo sie begriffen hatte, wie es aussah, wenn es nicht log. Nein, sie würde dieses von Angst starre Gesicht nie mehr vergessen, das ihr damals nach Slughorns Party in dem dämmrigen Korridor auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal entgegen geblickt hatte und sie jede Nacht in ihren Erinnerungsfetzen heimsuchte.

Sie hatte direkt in das nackte Gesicht der Angst gesehen. Snapes Gesicht. Der Gegenpart zu dem Wahnsinn, der dort draußen vor sich gehen musste.

_Severus._ Sagte man nicht den Namen, dessen, den man gern hatte, sprach man ihn nicht laut aus? _Severus._

Sie behielt auf ihn der Zunge. Die ganze Zeit über. Aber er lauerte dort. Und manchmal konnte sie es kaum glauben, dass sie nur noch diese träumende und grübelnde Etwas sein sollte, das zufällig ihren Namen trug. Sie war Hermione Granger, mit Zielen im Leben und sie hatte nie vorgehabt, sich derart aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, weder von Ron, ganz zu schweigen von einem älteren Mann, der sie wie eine Marionette dirigieren konnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Du bist dabei dich lächerlich zu machen, mahnte sie sich oft leise, um an einem anderen wieder in ein seltsames kleines Glück zu fallen, dass sie wie ein leichter, warmer Mantel bedeckte.

_Du machst dich lächerlich!_

Aber es war zu spät. Sie war schon mittendrin. Er hatte ihr Gedächtnis nicht noch einmal gelöscht. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich eine Gnade gewesen alles Erlebte in die Schwärze des Vergessens zu bannen, doch er hatte begriffen, dass er damit nie weiter kommen würde, nicht bei ihr. Selbst ein solcher Zauber konnte ihre Auffassungsgabe und ihre Neugier nicht klein kriegen.

Und dann wäre da noch Draco gewesen, der sie immerzu daran erinnert hätte, dass irgendetwas ganz und garnicht stimmte.

Das Bad war gut gewesen. Eine Weile genoss sie ihr nasses Haar, nachdem sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf dem Wannenrand saß und ließ die feuchten, seetanggleichen Strähnen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Myrte hatte schon lange nicht mehr vorbeigeschaut, sie war noch immer beleidigt wegen des ungeheuerlichen _fidelius_-Zaubers, den Hermione ihr auferlegt hatte, und außerdem würde es da jemanden geben, dem sie wirklich wichtig wäre. Hermione genoss die Ruhe. Es gab nicht viele Orte in Hogwarts in denen man wirklich allein sein konnte.

Strähne um Strähne wanderten durch ihre Hand, bis sich die ersten Wellen ihre Herrschaft zurückeroberten.

_Merkwürdig._ Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, weswegen sie ihm vertrauen sollte, und doch fühlte sie sich mit ihm verbrüdert.

Diese letzten Wochen hatte sie in etwas verwickelt, das sie selbst kaum zu verstehen vermochte. Sie war in etwas gefangen, das über die leise bedrückende Bedrohung durch Voldemort, die über ihnen allen wie ein schweres nasses Tuch hing, hinausging.

,,Severus." flüsterte sie den Namen, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, ganz leise. Er klang fremd auf aus ihrem Mund. In diesem Moment nahm sie sich vor, ihn nicht mehr auszusprechen.

Als sie das Bad verließ, stand dort jemand.

,,Hi."

Ginny lehnte an der Wand, gegenüber der Tür, ihre Arme verschränkend, die Augenbrauen fragend gekräuselt.

,,Sind mein Bruder und Harry so aufdringlich, dass du andauernd vor ihnen fliehst?"

Hermiones Mund öffnete und schloss sich tonlos. Wortlos starrte sie wieder auf das Wasser hinaus. Und auch Ginny trat

,,Ich wollte allein sein."

Ginny musterte sie, dann erklärte sie zögerlich.

,,Harry und Ron fragen sich nur, was mit dir los ist. Harry hat sogar auf seiner Karte nach dir gesucht und er war überrascht, deinen Namen nicht in der Bibliothek zu finden."

Hermiones Herz begann hart zu schlagen, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

,,Und das ist überraschend? Vielleicht habe ich ja mehr Facetten, als Harry und Ron glauben."

,,Naja, vielleicht ist vermissen sie auch deine helfende Hand bei den Hausaufgaben."

Ein winziges Lachen quoll aus Hermiones Kehle. ,,Vermutlich. Aber sie kommen schon zurecht. Sie müssen es nur noch begreifen."

Ginny lächelte wissend, dann jedoch wurde ihr Gesicht - irgendwie todernst.

,,Ich habe auch Angst, Hermione."

Hermione ertappte sich dabei, dass ihre Hand an den Hals wanderte. Sie träumte noch oft davon, von der schweißigen Hand und dem steinharten Griff des Todessers, der sie im Ministerium gefangen gehalten hatte, bis die Auroren sie befreit hatten. Selbst die Erinnerung an diese Träume lagen wie eine bleiernes Tuch über ihr.

,,Das haben wir alle, Ginny." erwiderte Hermione lahm. Wie gelähmt.

,,Aber mit den Menschen, die Harry nahestehen, will niemand tauschen." entgegnete Ginny. Da begriff Hermione, dass Ginny gerade ihre Gefühle andeutete.

,,Aber weißt du, mit wem gerade _überhaupt __niemand_tauschen will?"

Hermione stieß Luft aus.

,,Das ist mir scheißegal." erwiderte Hermione energisch. ,,Und wenn Snape mich bis zu meinem Schulabschluss nachsitzen lässt."

,,Ist es dir nicht."

,,Ich lasse mich nicht kleinkriegen."

,,Klar." Trotz der Wut in Hermiones Stimme, blieb Ginny cool. ,,Aber egal ist es dir nicht."

Hermione trat auf Ginny zu und schob sie sanft voran. ,,Wollen wir einen Umweg gehen?"

,,Gern." Ginny strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, eine der wenigen Gesten der Unruhe, die Hermione jemals an ihr festgestellt hatte. Ginny wollte ihre Nähe. Und auch Hermione wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Tief unter ihrer Unruhe war sie Ginny sehr dankbar dafür.

,,Versprichst du mir etwas?"

,,Was?"

,,Bitte lass dich auch nicht unterkriegen."

,,Klar." Ginny zuckte nicht einmal mit den Schultern.

* * *

Das Mal brannte. Brannte wie Feuer, es war soweit. Er lebte, diesmal, musste sich eilen. Severus nahm alle sein Geisteskräfte zusammen, um Voldemort nichts von alldem zu zeigen. Nicht wie er sich erbrach, nicht wie er sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht warf, sich das Gesicht trocknete, und nach seinem Umhang griff. Er hatte Angst davor in den Spiegel zu sehen, aber er zwang sich dazu, um sein Gesicht zu überprüfen. Es war still, wie aus Stein. _Gut._ Er konnte es noch. Voldemort brauchte ihn. Diesmal und vielleicht noch eine ganze Weile.

* * *

Langsam, aber stetig schritt Severus den Weg zum Anwesen hoch. Als er die Tür erreichte murmelte er das Passwort und berührte dabei sein dunkles Mal. Es brannte schon seit über einer Stunde und erinnerte ihn daran, dass der dunkle Lord ihn erwartete.

Er wusste um seine Rolle, wollte nicht kriecherisch und mit gehetzten Atem vor dem dunklen Lord stehen. Nein, diese Rolle hatte er anderen zugedacht, nicht ihm, hätte er sie missachtet, wäre das gefährlich gewesen.

Als er durch die geöffnete Tür des Anwesens schritt, fühlte er wieder diese lästige Skepsis an seinen Eingeweiden ziehen.

Seit sechs vier Jahren wandelte Voldemort wieder unter ihnen, war das nicht genug Zeit um sich an sein Misstrauen zu gewöhnen, das sich jeden Tag änderte. Hatte Dumbledore ihm nicht versucht das Innerste Tom Riddles zu erklären, um ihn für jede Eventualität vorzubereiten?

_...vielleicht hat es etwas zu bedeuten, dass das Mal mehr als sonst brennt...vielleicht- _

Severus holte tief Luft und ließ seinen Drang nach Disziplin wieder Oberhand gewinnen. Er hatte den dunklen Lord immer für zu überheblich gehalten, als dass dieser merkte, was ihn ihm vorging. Dank seiner Okklumentikfähigkeiten hatte Voldemort nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen können und wenn dann hatte er – Severus - kontrollieren können, was er zu sehen bekam. Aber was war, wenn er sich nur einen kleinen Fehler erlaubt hatte? Dumbledore wusste nicht alles. Voldemorts Gedanken funktionierten nach keinen bekannten Regeln.

Diese Nacht. Grangers leises Stöhnen, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Ohne zu Zögern verschloss er diese Erinnerung, wie ein Kleinod in eine eiserne Kiste, straffte den Rücken und verbannte alles Verräterische aus seinem Gesicht, während er den leeren, dämmrigen Flur durchquerte, verfolgt von etlichen bohrenden Blicken der Malfoy-Ahnen.

Dieses Haus warum einiges düsterer als sein eigenes am Spinners End. Vielleicht war es die Schwere der finsteren Blicke, die ihn niederzudrücken versuchten, vielleicht die Holztäfelung und die düsteren Samtdraperien, die ihn ersticken wollten.

Er blieb vor der Flügeltür stehen, hinter der sich der kleine Salon befand, in dem Voldemort seine Untergebenen empfing. Ein scharfes Pulsieren ging durch sein Handgelenk, als wolle ihn der Schmerz ermahnen, endlich in den Raum zu treten, in dem er erwartet wurde.

Severus drückte mit einer entschlossenen Geste die Flügeltür auf und betrat den leeren Salon. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, als er den Sessel in der dunklen Ecke, des schlecht beleuchteten Zimmers betrachtete. Ein bleicher Arm hing über die Sessellehne und strich über etwas.

Ein Zischen. ,,Schon gut, Nagini. Es ist Severus, unser Gast." raunte Voldemort.

In der Dämmerung zeichneten sich die anderen Todesser ab. Alle waren sie da. Dolohow, die Carrows und Bellatrix standen vorne an den Flanken Voldemorts. Malfoy stand hinter ihnen, seinen Blick reglos nach unten gerichtet.

Keiner von ihnen regte sich. Bellatrix Blick lag schwer auf ihm – wie immer. Ein Tribunal? _Nein, es__ist__alles__wie__immer_, ermahnte er sich, und wusste wohl, dass daran nichts Beruhigendes war.

Sein schwerer Mantel aus Kälte schützte ihn gut. Severus trat einen Schritt näher, um seinen _Respekt_ zu bekunden. Allein bei diesem Gedanken hätte er am liebsten gekotzt. Vor ihm auf dem Teppich befand sich noch immer der Blutfleck von Fergus Hinrichtung, inzwischen bräunlich verfärbt und festgetrocknet. Nagini hatte wieder einmal gut gespeist.

,,Herr."

Voldemort machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu erheben.

,,Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es Dumbledore nicht gut gehen soll?" erklang es aus der Ecke.

,,In der Tat." erwiderte Severus mit einer Ruhe, von der er nicht wusste, woher er sie nahm ,,Seine Gesundheit ist angeschlagen."

,,Und woran liegt es deiner Meinung nach?"

,,Er ist alt, Herr. Über hundert Jahre gehen selbst an einem Zauberer nicht spurlos vorbei."

Severus sah, wie sich der Schatten Voldemorts aus dem Sessel erhob. Das schlangengleiche Gesicht glitt durch die Dunkelheit. ,,Weißt du, wie alt er ist?"

,,Nicht genau, Herr."

,,Hunderteinundfüfzig Jahre, Severus. Hundertfünfzig Jahre hat Dumbledore hinter sich und jetzt plötzlich merkt er also, dass sein Leben endlich ist?"

,,Jedes Leben ist endlich." sagte Severus unter Auferbringung all seines Mutes.

Dann meinst du also, dass die Natur das für mich erledigen wird, wonach ich mich sehne?

,,Ich denke nicht, dass die Zeit für uns arbeiten wird. Wie du gesagt hast, Herr, er ist hunderteinundfünfzig Jahre alt. Es spricht nichts dagegen, dass er dem Tod noch ein paar Jahre mehr die Tür zuhält."

,,Aber er wird sterben. Es freut mich zu wissen, dass er den Tod nahen fühlt. Wir alle müssen doch irgendwann STERBEN, nicht wahr, Severus?" seufzte Voldemort. Eine kurze dramatische Pause folgte. ,,Fast alle." fügte er so kalt hinzu, dass allen, die noch ein Rest von Empfindsamkeit in sich trugen, unweigerlich das Blut gefrieren mussten. Voldemort kam auf ihn zu, begleitet von seiner Schlange, die zischend an Severus rechten Bein vorbei glitt. Ein leises Rascheln erklang als Naginis Schuppen den Teppich streiften. Severus grauste es vor dieser Schlange. Dabei fürchtete er Schlangen nicht, wo er doch den Slytherins angehörte, doch diese eine trug etwas von Voldemort in sich und machte sie zutiefst unsympathisch. Er versuchte standhaft zu bleiben und nicht zu zittern. Nur ein Zittern und er würde sich verraten. Es gelang ihm - denn er war mit den Jahren ein Meister darin geworden.

,,Hat Dumbledore ein Objekt in seinem Büro, irgendein Schmuckstück?" bohrte Voldemort nach.

Severus wusste genau, wovon der dunkle Lord redete. Er hatte Angst um einen seiner sieben Seelensplitter. Seine Gedanken sperrten sich, so gut es ihm möglich war.

,,Nein, Herr. Nichts dergleichen."

,,Bist du dir sicher?"

,,Darf ich fragen, von welchem Belang dieses Schmuckstück sein soll?" fragte Severus und versuchte das Wort _,Schmuckstück`_ so verächtlich banal wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

,,Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Wenn es in falsche Hände geraten würde, dann wäre ich _untröstlich_." Voldemorts Worte gingen in ein schlangenartiges Zischen über.

,,Ich kann dir versichern, mein Lord, dass Albus Dumbledore mir alles anvertrauen würde. Und wenn er ein solches Schmuckstück gefunden hätte, dann hätte er mich zu Rate gezogen."

Voldemort streifte Severus Arm im Vorbeigehen, so dass dieser all seine Kraft aufbringen musste, seinen Ekel nicht zu zeigen und sei es nur mit der kleinsten Bewegung.

,,Du weißt, dass du mein bester Mann bist, Severus."

,,Ich tue mein Bestes." erwiderte Severus in einem nüchternem Ton, der nichts von seinem Selbstekel durchscheinen ließ und neigte leicht seinen Kopf.

,,Weißt du, wie sehr damals der Eifer in deinen Augen geblitzt hat, Severus, damals als Malfoy dich zu mir gebracht hat? Inzwischen ist dein Blut ruhiger geworden. Es ist keine schlechte Eigenschaft, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu können. Eines kann ich dir sagen. Wenn du mir weiterhin so hingebungsvoll dienst, dann erwarten dich Aufgaben, die deinem Eifer gerechter werden, als im Moment."

,,Herr."

,,Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du mir die Informationen zukommen lässt, wenn es soweit ist."

,,Ja, Herr."

Severus spürte Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, als er nach dem Treffen endlich den Salon verlassen konnte. Er ging langsam, ließ die anderen Todesser an ihm vorbeigehen. Sie sprachen nach den Versammlungen selten miteinander, die meisten von ihnen machten sich auf den Weg dorthin wo sie hergekommen waren.

Fast alle.

Während er langsam aber konsequent zur Tür ging und als er sie hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, atmete er fast unmerklich auf.

Jetzt musste er nur noch zur großen Eingangstür hinaus und den Weg zum Tor hinuntergehen. Wenn er erst das Tor überwunden hätte, könnte er endlich disapparieren.

Kaum hatte er die große Eingangstür geöffnet, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme, die er nicht wirklich vermisst hatte. Ihre stechende Stimme schmerzte ihm in den Ohren.

,,Severus SNAPE, wo willst du hin?"

,,Manche Menschen würden es als Arbeit bezeichnen." erwiderte er rau und ging zielstrebig durch die Tür. Es hatte keinen Zweck sie zu schließen. Bellatrix würde ihm ohnehin folgen. Ihre tänzelnden Schritte knirschten unregelmäßig hinter ihm auf dem Kiesweg.

,,Uuuh, Arbeit, so so. Severus, der Lehrer. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du vor der Klasse stehst und alle Kinderchen sehen zu dir auf. Voller RESPEKT!" Ein weiteres gackerndes Lachen folgte. Sie packte ihn am Arm und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Severus starrte ihr emotionslos, mit einem Hauch von Verachtung entgegen. Der Morgen, an dem er neben Bellatrix Lestrange aufgewacht war, war etwas, das er glaubte, erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben. Zum Glück wusste sie nicht, dass sie ihn zum Mann gemacht hatte, sonst hätte sie sich wohl ewig damit gebrüstet.

Ein Schaudern erfasste ihn, als die Erinnerung an diese Nacht zurückkehrte. Anscheinend hatte er ihr nicht allzu deutlich klar gemacht, dass er diese mehr als bereut hatte. Der Wein, den er getrunken hatte, um den brennenden Schmerz des frischgebrannten Mals zu betäuben, war schuld daran gewesen. Und Bellatrix zielstrebige Art sich das zu holen, was ihr ihrer Meinung nach zu stand. Damals war sie blutjung gewesen, wie er, naiv, mit einem letzten Rest Unschuld in der Seele, attraktiv genug um sich ihr hinzugeben und zu vergessen.

Das war jetzt fast zwanzig Jahre her. Inzwischen trennten sie Welten und sie waren sich noch fremder als damals.

,,Rodolphus wartet auf dich, nicht wahr?" sagte er kühl.

Es waren noch einige Schritte bis zum Tor, hinter dem der Antidisapparationszauber nicht mehr wirkte. Er musste dieser Frau entkommen. Sie war gefährlich. Und in diesem Zustand umso mehr.

,,Es ist doch bestimmt wahnsinnig toll, der Liebling des dunklen Lords zu sein, nicht wahr, Sev?"

_Sev._ So hatte ihn Lily immer genannt. Aber so wie es bei ihr ein liebevolles Glucksen gewesen war, war es bei Bellatrix ein Ausdruck voll triefender Ironie. Sie war wütend. Immer wenn sie los gackerte und um einen herumscharwenzelte, war sie wütend. Sie hasste ihn.

,,Ich erfülle meine Pflicht, mehr nicht."

,,Deine Pflicht, das hast du aber SCHÖN gesagt."

Severus sah sie ruhig an und ging weiter. Wenn Bellatrix ihm misstrauen wollte, dann sollte sie es gefälligst woanders tun. Doch Bellatrix wäre nicht die nervige, aufreibende Person gewesen, die sie war, wenn sie ihm nicht weiter gefolgt wäre.

,,Und – kümmerst du dich auch schön um Narzissas Sprössling? Bringst du ihm ein paar nützliche Dinge bei, ein paar dunkle Flüche, oder wie man Voldemort in den Arsch kriecht?"

,,Nein, ich denke du bist für Aufgaben solcher Art besser qualifiziert." schoss er zurück.. Er hatte das Tor fast erreicht, als sie ihn wieder am Arm packte.

,,DU müsstest mir meine Füße lecken, du verdammtes Halbblut!" schrie sie aufgebracht. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor aufwallender Wut. Sie war immer temperamentvoll gewesen, doch der Aufenthalt in Askaban hatte sie an den Rande des Wahnsinns gebracht.

Severus riss sich los. Er ließ nichts auf seine Mutter kommen, auch wenn sie einen Muggel geheiratet hatte, der sich als Mistkerl herausgestellt hatte. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass sie sich ihr _reines__Blut_ sonst wo hinschmieren könne, doch allein der Gedanke daran brachte ihn in Lebensgefahr. Bellatrix war wahnsinnig, aber wenn sie eines beherrschte, dann war es die Leglimentik. Er durfte Impulsen wie diesen nicht nachgeben. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Allein, dass sie ihn in der potentiellen Nähe von Todessern dermaßen diskreditierte, war eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr.

Schnell verschwand er durch das Tor, das sich auflöste und ihm Durchlass gewährte und disapparierte.

Als er auf dem Schlossgut ankam und das Rauschen des Sees vernahm, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg.

Fast schon liebevoll besah er das Schloss, in dem hier und dort noch Licht hinter den Fenstern brannte. Hogwarts. Es war sein erstes, wahres zu Hause gewesen. Er spürte mit einem Mal eine Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Eine Traurigkeit, die man verspürt, wenn man eine Ära vorüber gehen sieht. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Es schien ihn in die Knochen zu kriechen und ihn völlig in Besitz zu nehmen.

Diesmal ließ er zu.

_Tbc…_


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Der Fluch**

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe und plötzlich setzte der Schmerz ein. Severus versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch es fiel ihm schwerer als das letzte Mal.

,,Vorhin im Pub warst du nicht so schüchtern." Eine nach Creme duftende Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Süßes Parfüm kroch in seine Nase.

Er spürte die Locken ihres Haars im Nacken. Nur kurz hatte er ein paar wenige Eindrücke des Zimmer erfasst. Die sittsam geordneten Bücherstapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die einzeln verstreuten Kleidungsstücke, die sie vergessen hatte wegzuräumen, nachdem sie sich zum Ausgehen fertig gemacht hatte. Die Poster an der Wand, von Muggelbands, die er nicht kannte. Er war in dem Zimmer ein Studentin gelandet, aber noch bevor der Schmerz seinen Körper durchflutet hatte, hatte er fliehen wollen. Er sah nicht genau hin um zu sehen, was sie studierte, und er wollte es nicht wissen, er wollte so wenig wie möglich über sie erfahren. Er wusste nur ihren Namen. Meredith. Und selbst den wollte er vergessen.

Normalerweise ging er nicht mit Frauen mit die so klug und voller Neugier wie sie waren.

_Elda. _

Wie viele Möglichkeiten hatte er schon verstreichen lassen.

_Elda. _Ihr Gestalt tauchte vor ihm auf. Fröhlich lachend. Ihn an der Hand durch die Gassen Londons ziehend.

Sie war zu fröhlich für ihn gewesen. Voller Leben. Voller Neugier. Lästige Neugier. Elda war längst nur noch eine Note in seiner Erinnerung, aber das was sie dagelassen hatte, wütete immer noch in ihm. Ob diese Unruhe ein Segen oder ein Fluch war, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Und Meredith. Sie mochte ihn, interessierte sich für ihn.

Er wischte sich den leichten Schweißfilm von der Stirn. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Ihm wurde übel.

Er entzog sich mit einer hastigen Bewegung dem Kitzeln ihrer roten Locken.

,,Verdammt." hörte er sie flüstern. Sie verkniff sich weitere Worte. Aber er vermutete sie wolle fragen, warum alles so kompliziert sein müsse.

,,Dein Alter macht mir nichts aus, wirklich." Severus ging auf sie zu und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie erhob sich vom Bett und kam auf ihn zu. Sie konnte diese Welt des Wahnsinns nicht erahnen, die dort draußen lag, zumindest nicht seine Version davon. Beißender Neid ergriff ihn bei diesem Gedanken und plötzlich vermisste er das Gefühl der ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, in denen sich das alles richtig angefühlt hatte.

,,Du siehst nicht gut aus. Bist du krank?"

Hastig nahm er sie in den Arm. Der Zauber wirkte schnell und schon lag sie auf dem Bett. Wenige Minuten später erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr und er das Zimmer wirkte als wäre er nie dagewesen.

* * *

,,Severus...".

Dumbledore trat erschien an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, stützte sich kurz am Türrahmen ab und kam dann mit angestrengtem Schritten die Treppe hinunter.

Severus, der eine Weile aus dem Turmfenster gestarrt hatte, wandte sich um. Er sah Dumbledore fragend an.

Dieser ging derart quälend langsam zu seinem Stuhl, dass Severus drauf und dran war ihm seinen Arm anzubieten, doch Dumbledore schaffte es aus eigenen Kräften und lächelte ihn an, als sei nichts gewesen.

,,Mir schwant, ihre Gedanken sind auf Reise."

,,Sie haben mich gerufen." beendete Severus jegliche Möglichkeit ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

Als Severus den Blick hob, sah er in das mild lächelnde Gesicht Dumbledores. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken um würdevoll zu wirken. Sein Körper hielt sich heute wieder ohne Anstrengung aufrecht und er war froh darum. Er stand nur ungern vor Schmerz gebeugt vor dem Schulleiter. Im Grunde war er froh, wenn diese Unterredung vorüber war. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres sah er Dumbldedore nicht mehr gerne in die Augen.

,,Er fragt also nach einem Schmuckstück? Das ändert die Lage. Ich hoffe mir bleibt genug Zeit." sagte Dumbledore mit stillem Gesicht, nachdem Severus berichtet hatte.

,,Sie meinen er hat es gemerkt, als sie den Horkrux zerstört haben?"

,,Ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht hat er ihn einfach nicht wieder auffinden können."

,,Die Lage ist ernst. Trotzdem verfügt er noch immer nicht genug Macht, um den letzten Schritt zu gehen." erwiderte Severus.

,,Sie haben ihre Sache gut gemacht, doch sie müssen versuchen, aufzuschnappen, ob er einen weiteren Seelensplitter herstellen möchte."

Severus nickte. Warum hatte er die Nacht mit der Studentin nicht genossen? Der Schmerz pochte tief in ihm auf, wie eine Mahnung. Deswegen.

,,Ich benötige den Nachtmittag für Arbeiten in meinem Labor."

,,Ist es so wichtig?"

,,Ja, dieses eine Mal. Ich muss Tränke zu bereiten, die sehr wichtig für ihre weitere Behandlung sind und zuvor Zutaten besorgen. Es kann nur in ihrem Interesse liegen, so lange wie möglich bei Kräften zu bleiben."

,,Verstehe. Ich werde Minerva bitten sich um Ersatzunterricht zu kümmern."

Severus nickte leicht. Der Schmerz war an diesem Morgen nicht stark, dafür hatte er ihn aber in der Nacht Stunden des Schlafes gekostet.

,,Ach ja, geht es Miss Granger besser?" fragte Dumbldedore plötzlich. ,,Harry erzählte mir bei seinem letzten Gespräch, er mache sich Sorgen um sie."

,,Sie wollen über Granger sprechen? Empfinden sie meine Strafe als zu hart?"

Severus verwirrte der plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Sprach er von Miss Granger, weil sie Teil seines Kalküls war, oder weil er etwas ahnte?

Dumbledores Lächeln grub sich tiefer in sein faltiges Gesicht. ,,Nein, mein Freund. Einen Lehrer anzugreifen zeugt zwar von einer gewissen Verzweiflung gegenüber ihren Unterrichtsmethoden, dennoch gehört es sich nicht."

,,Dann brauche ich es nicht weiter aus zu führen."

,,Ich hoffe nur, sie haben Gryffindor nicht alle Punkte abgezogen."

,,Wenn ich das täte, gäbe es bei späteren Gelegenheiten nichts mehr ab zu ziehen."

Albus gluckste auf und griff mit seinem gesunden Arm in eine Schüssel mit Säuredrops. Als würde er nicht in wenigen Monaten sterben, wie ein kleiner unbedarfter Junge, ließ er den Drops zwischen seinen Zähnen, zerplatzen.

Dumbldedore war so undurchsichtig, wie er selbst hätte nie sein können, aber er hatte soeben versucht ihn aufzuheitern.

* * *

,,Er ist im Kerker. Schon den ganzen Tag."

Alle waren verwundert, dass Snapes Unterricht ausfiel, etwas, das in den letzten fünf Jahren niemals vorgekommen war. Nun saß Harry den ganzen Tag vor der Karte und beobachte Snapes Namen, der sich kaum vom Fleck bewegte und höchstens von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen schwebte.

,,Vermutlich heckt er etwas aus." erwiderte Hermione lakonisch. Sie hatte sich in einen Sessel verkrochen, mit Decke, Tee und Buch.

Harry Augen blitzten nur kurz böse zu ihr hinüber. Er weihte sie in dieser Hinsicht schon längst nicht mehr in seine Gedanken hinsichtlich Snape ein.

,,Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass wir ihn den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen bekommen, dass er keinen Unterricht gibt, und trotzdem an uns vorbeischleicht, das musst du zugegeben, Hermione." sagte Ron.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hasste diese Karte. Immerzu verfolgte Harry Snape und legte jede Bewegung als weiteren Beweis für seine Verschwörung aus. Weitere Worte ersparte sie sich. Wollte sie überhaupt weitere Beweise für irgendeine Machenschaften Snapes, nachdem er ihr seine eindringliche Bitte unterbreitet hatte; nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass Draco Snape doch ziemlich nahe stand, sogar für ein Patenkind?

Snape hatte sie seit dieser Bitte nicht mehr zu sich geholt, und nur zu oft war sie der Versuchung erlegen, wieder dem Pfad zu seiner Tür zu folgen und auf seine Geräusche zu lauschen. Er hatten in den letzten Unterrichtsstunden nicht gut ausgesehen, wieder diese Schatten unter den Augen gehabt, und sein Unterricht selbst war trocken - irgendwie leidenschaftlos gewesen.

Auch an diesem Abend ließ er sie nicht rufen. Es zog sie ins Badezimmer für die Schulsprecher, das nun seit einiger Zeit ihr Rückzugsort geworden war.

Dort weinte sie, weil sie sich hier nicht mehr dagegen wehren musste.

Einen Moment lang hielt sie sich den Zauberstab an den Kopf, und überlegte ob es nicht besser war, ihre Gedanken zu löschen. Aber niemand konnte seine eigenen Gedanken löschen. Sie verging vor Sehnsucht und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie lange es brauchte, damit so etwas aufhörte. Sie wusste jetzt, warum er ihre Erinnerungen hatte löschen wollen. Und wegen seines Mitgefühls sehnte sie sich noch mehr nach ihm.

Nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, hatten sich ihre Gedanken zu einem Entschluss verdichtet. Harry ahnte nichts davon, aber die Besessenheit mit der er die Karte der Herumtreiber betrachtete, ließ ihr keine andere Wahl.

Sie ging mit demselben Eifer an die Sache , mit der die Hermione Granger, die sie kannte, alles zu anzupacken pflegte, doch schaffte es die Hermione, die dort in der Bücherei einen Weg suchte, sich zu verbergen, ihre Gewissensbisse beiseite zu schieben. Nach zwei Tagen des Recherchierens wurde sie fündig und wartete ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, da holte Harry seine Karte hervor und Hermione bat ihn, sie auch einmal betrachten zu dürfen.

,,Klar doch." Er schien sogar ein wenig erfreut, dass sich seine skeptische beste Freundin endlich ein wenig für seine unlauteren Spionagemethoden interessierte. Hermione wartete einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ab und sprach dann den Zauber aus, der ihren Namen auf der Karte verbergen würde. Sie würde nun bestimmen können, wann sie wo zu sehen war.

Am Abend ging sie zu Filch. Sie tat ihre Arbeit mit zittrigen Händen. Snape hatte recht gehabt. Dieser Kerl hatte sie zwar benutzt, aber dennoch hatte er Gutes im Sinn gehabt, als er ihr die Erinnerungen genommen hatte. Die Antwort auf ihre brennendste Frage, warum er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, gefiel ihr nicht. Sie erfüllte sie mit Sorge, und die Sehnsucht nach ihm war fast genau so groß, wie die Sehnsucht nach dem Frieden vor dieser großen Verwirrung.

Als die Schüler gegangen waren, blieb sie am Pult stehen, an dem Filch Wache gehalten hatte.

,,Was willst du?"

,,Ich möchte mit Professor Snape sprechen."

,,Und? Weswegen? Wegen deiner Strafe? Wie mutig."

,,Ja, es ist wichtig. Ich habe nicht genug Zeit, um alles zu schaffen, was ich schaffen muss. Und mein Abschluss ist mir sehr wichtig." Es war zum größten Teil nicht gelogen. ,,Ist er sehr beschäftigt?"

,,Das kannst du laut sagen. Es riecht aus seinem Labor, als hätte sich ein Höllenschlund aufgetan."

,,Hat er Zeit?"

,,Hör zu, Granger, ich bin nicht Professor Snapes Dienstbote. Abends empfangt er niemanden mehr, aber wenn du dir unbedingt eine Predigt anhören willst, dann nichts wie los. Und jetzt raus hier!"

Hermione stieß Luft aus und verkniff sich die Tränen. Sie musste ihn wieder gut machen, was sie getan konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Weg. Schon aus der Ferne krochen ihr die Gerüche aus seinem Labor in die Nase. Es roch scharf. Ihr Herz schlug hart, als sie sich umsehend, an seine Tür klopfte. Etwas klirrte, eine Tür knarrte ganz leise, dann plötzlich stand er vor ihr, ohne die Tür dazwischen.

Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Sie ertrug es. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, da hätte er keine Macht mehr über sie und das war ein Trost.

Er zog sie herein.

,,Hast du einen guten Grund hier zu sein?"

,,Ich verstehe es jetzt." beteuerte sie heiser.

,,Was verstehst du?" Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es vom Brauen rührte, oder von etwas anderem. Er wirkte müde.

,,Ich verstehe jetzt, warum sie meine Erinnerungen gelöscht haben."

,,Was willst du?"

,,Ich will es vergessen. Alles. Ich will wieder ich sein. Können Sie das tun?"

Sie war überrascht wie rasch er handeln konnte. Er zog den Zauberstab hervor und ging auf sie zu.

,,Ich liebe sie." entließ sie die Worte von ihrer Zunge. Es war vollkommen egal. Gleich würde sie es vergessen haben. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu schämen. Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen. Er war einsam. Und auch sie war einsam in ihrem Wissen Moment lang konnten sie zusammen einsam sein.

Als er sie am Arm packte, schlang sie die Arme um ihn. Er roch nach Höllenschlund, nach warmen Stoff. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in die heiße Wärme seines Hemds.

Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man die Selbstbeherrschung verlor?

Sie wartete auf das Gefühl des Zauberstabs an ihrer Stirn. Nichts geschah. Er hielt sie fest. Umklammert. Seine Hand wanderte auf ihren Nacken, kribbelte dort.

Hastig suchte sie seinen Mund und fand ihn. Er wehrte sich nicht. Seine Hände umgriffen ihr Gesicht und trieben es an seine dünnen Lippen. Ein süßer Schmerz brach in ihren Bauch. Er trieb seinen Mund mehr als ein Mal, an ihren, aber sein Küsse waren kraftlos, trotz ihrer Gier. Sein Gesicht glühte schweißnass auf ihrem, als hätte er Fieber.

Sie fühlte, dass er sie zog, dann plötzlich war ein Stuhl unter ihr, auf den er sie unnachgiebig setzte.

Einen Augenblick lang war sie versunken in seiner Umarmung, dann plötzlich gab er sie frei.

Snape war von ihr zurückgetreten war und den Zauberstab wieder auf sie richtete. Sein Blick hinter dem Vorhang aus Haaren war müde.  
Bevor Hermione etwas sagen konnte, war er im Nebenraum verschwunden. Eine lange Weile, in der sie versuchte zur Besinnung zu kommen, drangen seine Arbeitsgeräusche aus seinem Labor zu ihr hinüber.

Langsam und komplett verwirrt löste sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und trat an die Tür zu seinem Labor. Der ganze Arbeitstisch war übersät mit Arbeitsmaterialien, Zutaten und Werkzeugen. Alles war wild verstreut, als habe er hastig gebraut. Nichts von der Ordentlichkeit seines früheren Unterrichts haftete dem Labor an.

Sie starrte, am Türrahmen verharrend, den Mann, der ohne sie anzusehen Zutaten in den Kessel rührte, gebannt an.

,,Rühr` das hier um, dreimal rechts, dreimal links. Gib eine Prise Trollwurz dazu, dann füllst du es _sofort_ ab, in so viele Phiolen wie du kannst und gibst mir eine davon."

Er selbst ging an ihr vorbei leicht gekrümmt und zitternd, ging er in sein Büro. Sie hörte ihn leise seufzen, dann die Federn seines Sessels knarren. Hermione wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass sie nicht zögerte. Sie tat wie geheißen, und nicht einmal das aufgeregte Zittern hielt sie davon ab, die gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Leise klirrend wuchsen die Phiolenreihen auf dem Tisch neben ihr an. Dann hatte sie die letzte Phiole geschafft. Der Trank war so warm, dass sie ihren Umhang um die Phiole wickeln musste. Sie lief zum Waschbecken und kühlte ihn auf Körpertemperatur herunter.

Snape saß in seinem Sessel, an seinem halb heruntergebrannten Kaminfeuer. Es war sehr warm in seinem Büro und trotzdem schien er zu einem Mal krampfte sich sein Körper zusammen und Hermione begriff, dass er nicht fror, sondern Schmerzen erlitt.

Hastig hielt sie ihm das Fläschen an die Lippen.

,,Vorsichtig, Sir...er ist noch heiß."

Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Gierig schluckte er den Trank. ,,Hol mir noch einen, na los."

Erst nach der zweiten Phiole des stechend riechenden Tranks schien das Zittern in seinem Körper nachzulassen. Blinzelnd sah er sie an, seinen Kopf an das eine Ohr seines Sessels gelehnt.

,,W- was -".

,,Ein Fluch." antwortete er matt.

,,Ich verstehe nicht." Er bewegte seinen Arm, auf dem das Hemd hochgezogen war. Schwarz blitzte ein schwarzes Mal auf dem weißen Unterarm auf. Mit einer mühsamen Bewegung schob er den Stoff hinunter.

,,Jetzt weiß du mehr, als du wissen solltest."

,,Es macht mir nichts aus."

,,Plötzlich?" Seine Augenlider flackerten.

,,Ich wusste nicht...ich war verwirrt, Sir...ich wusste doch nicht...".

,,Ich habe die Verantwortung, Granger. Ich habe sie missachtet. Du bist ein Kind."

,,Nein." widersprach Hermione vehement. ,,Ich habe mein Leben riskiert. Wie alle anderen. Aber ich habe höchsten Respekt, vor dem was sie tun. Ich habe es gerade erst begriffen."

,,Es ist meine Sache. Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann kommst du morgen zu mir, um deine Erinnerungen zu beseitigen, so wie du es vorhattest."

,,Wie kann ich ihnen beweisen, dass ich stark genug bin."

,,Kaum besser, als durch deine Entscheidung hierherzukommen, um das richtige zu tun."

Sie berührte zögerlich seine Hand. Er zog sie nicht weg.

,,Ich will nicht kämpfen, Granger."

,,Das tun Sie schon genug, nicht wahr?" Er antwortete nicht. Er saß ganz still da und ließ sich von der Müdigkeit übermannen.

Als Severus in der Nacht erwachte, lag er unter einer Decke. Granger musste sie aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt haben. Er fühlte sich ein wenig erholt, erinnerte sich an alles. Obwohl sie gekommen war, um zu vergessen, wusste sie nun noch mehr. Er zog die Decke um sich und genoss die wohltuende Mattheit.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Das geheime Zimmer**

Rons Bonbontüte knisterte. Die Sonne schien ihr warm ins Gesicht. Dieser Moment hatte alles, um einen Menschen glücklich zu machen.

Plötzlich steckte etwas Hartes, süßes zwischen ihren Zähnen und ein beißender saurer Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus.

,,Ron!" Sie schluckte heftig an dem sauren Drop und spürte wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog. Ron lachte auf. ,,Du siehst aus wie ein Kobold, der sein Gold nicht mehr finden kann."

,,Das ist Folter." schimpfte sie. Ron hielt ihr den Mund zu. ,,Nein, du bist einfach nicht hart genug!" Sein Haar kitzelte sie. Er duftete gut. Hatte er jemals gut gerochen? War es Zufall, dass er sie allein abgefangen hatte?

Sie boxte ihm in die Seite, so dass er von ihr abließ. Er ließ sich neben sie ins Gras sinken. Die saure Explosion in ihrem Mund flaute so einem erträglichen Prickeln ab.

,,Weißt du, dass du sehr ernst bist, seit du im St. Mungos gelegen hast? Früher hast du mehr gelacht."

Sie sah es wieder vor sich, die schneeweiße Decke ihres Krankenbettes, die in der Sonne leuchtete.

Ein paar Mal hatte sie durch den Schwindel mitbekommen, dass Ron im Zimmer gestanden hatte. Sein Blick war so intensiv gewesen, als hätte sich etwas daraus befreit, wenn Harry den Raum verlassen hatte.

Die letzten Wochen mit ihm waren schwierig gewesen, aber jetzt gerade war er weder ätzend noch stur, sondern der Ron, den sie kannte. Der Ron, der nicht mehr brauchte, als Sonne im Gesicht und ein Bonbon im Mund um sich einen Moment des Glücks aus dem Leben zu picken. Das war eine seiner Stärken. Er war schnell beleidigt, aber ebenso schnell wieder bei sich selbst, im Gegensatz zu Harry, der oft schwermütig in seinen Gedanken versunken schien. Sie brauchte Rons Nähe, um das gedankenvolle Vibrieren in sich zu bändigen. Wärme, Dankbarkeit, all das empfand sie für ihn. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er näher kam.

Snape mochte sie. Allein bei diesem Gedanken wollte sie lächeln und heulen gleichzeitig. Sie saugte an ihrem sauren Drop. Vernünftig sein. Sich Ron hingeben? Sollte sich so das Erwachsenwerden anfühlen? Sollte sie nicht lieber ganz aufhören, sich irgendetwas hinzugeben?

Sie drückte ihre Wange an die Rinde des Baumes, atmete den Duft der Rinde ein.

Nein.

Wieder flatterten Erinnerungen zurück in ihr Gedächtnis.

Snapes Silhouette im Flur des St. Mungos. Seine leise, präzise Stimme die sich nach dem Befinden von Harry Potter und seiner Freunde erkundigte. Ein Blick zu ihr hinüber, von solch kurzer Intensität, dass es sie selbst jetzt noch verfolgte.

,,Wie schaffst du das, Ron?"

,,Was?"

,,Nicht ernst zu sein, seit du aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden bist?"

,,Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich aus einer großen Familie komme, in der alle improvisieren müssen."

,,Das Glücklichsein etwa auch?"

Er ließ den Drop zerplatzen. ,,Ja, klar. Wie soll es sonst gehen? Oder wartet ihr Grangers immer auf den perfekten Moment, in dem alles, aber auch alles stimmt? Bei uns in der Familie war es immer wild, und meine Mum, sie ist eine gute Mutter, aber sie arbeitet von Morgens bis Abends nur für uns, manchmal habe ich mich gefühlt, als würde ich...als würde ich...".

,,Untergehen?"

,,Ja. Richtig. Weißt du meine Eltern können nichts dafür, wir sind so viele. Und meine Brüder...alles, was sie anfassen, wir zu Gold, sie haben ein natürliches Talent dafür. Ginny ist ein Mädchen, sie war meiner Mutter immer näher. Mein Vater arbeitet soviel, dass ich ihn kaum sehe, und er kann mir auch nicht helfen, denn er ist dem Chaos irgendwie immer unterlegen. Alle wollen etwas von ihm. Meine anderen Brüder haben inzwischen ihr eigenes Leben, was auch immer meine Eltern davon halten mögen, und ich...verdammt, Hermione, alles fällt mir schwer, verstehst du? Ich habe kein besonderes Talent, so wie du oder Harry, oder Neville."

,,Doch, das hast du." erwiderte Hermione, berührt von seinem Geständnis. Sie sah zu ihm herunter und lächelte. Ron begann seinen Fuß auf seinem Knie zu wippen.

,,Was?"

,,Sag' ich dir bestimmt nicht. Das musst du schon selbst merken."

,,Warum überrascht mich das nicht." murmelte er.

Hermione spürte wie ihr Gesicht schwer wurde, vor Anspannung. Sie mochte Ron. Sie mochte ihn sehr gern. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er näher kam. Sie sah auf das schillernde Wasser hinaus. Seine Hände kneteten das Gras. Er tat das alles für sie. Seine Befangenheit und seine Ängste überspielen.

_Ihr Weasleys!_ dachte sie liebevoll. Sie holte Luft und schluckte gegen die Schwere in ihrem Gesicht an. Erwachsen werden hieß Verantwortung übernehmen? Der Vernunft folgen? Mit zwölf hatte sie sich wesentlich vernünftiger gefühlt.

,,Wie läuft es mit Levander?"

,,Falsche Frage." seufzte Ron ,,Soviel kann selbst ein Weasley nicht improvisieren."

* * *

_Der Mann, der vor ihm kniete, war blass wie Kreide. Schuppen kratzten auf dem Teppich. Selbst im schummrigen Licht der Erinnerung, fuhr die Kälte dieses Augenblicks in seine Seele. Der Mann flehte, schrie um Hilfe. Sein Blick hastete von einem Anwesenden zum anderen, doch alle Personen im Raum waren still wie Skulpturen._

_,,Warum?" schrie der Mann. ,,Warum?", bevor Nagini sich auf ihn stürzte, immer und immer. Das Schreien des Mannes ertrank in den Gurgeln des Blutes, als Nagini seine Kehle zerfetzte._

* * *

Severus wusste die Antwort. Sie lag so klar vor ihm, dass er Angst hatte, darüber nachzudenken.

Seine Hand griff auf kühles Laken, während er die Nachwirkung der Vision wegatmete. Hatte es irgendeinen Sinn, jetzt aufzugeben? Oder auf diesen Tod zu warten?

Er blinzelte gegen die Dämmerung an.

Vielleicht….vielleicht….

Vielleicht war es schlichtweg dumm, sie zu mögen, vielleicht war es ebenso dumm, sie nicht zu mögen.

Nur dieser eine Moment stach zwischen dem zähen Nebel aus Ungewissheit hervor, stahl sich immer wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Das Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner Hand. Nicht ihr Liebesgeständnis hatte ihn berührt. Liebesgeständnisse waren purer Egoismus, das war die letzte Lektion, die Lily ihm hinterlassen hatte. Es war Grangers Anwesenheit gewesen, in einem Moment, indem er selbst sich gefühlt hatte, als würde er innerlich zerreißen. Sie hatte plötzlich so anders gewirkt, als sie begriffen hatte, was mit ihm geschah.

_Ich liebe sie, _hatte sie gesagt. War das nicht dasselbe wie ,Machen Sie mit mir, was sie wollen`?

Eine lange Zeit presste er sich die Knöchel ans Kinn, während er nachdachte. Erst der schmerzhafte Druck auf seiner Haut riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Etwas fehlte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst. Der unterschwellige Schmerz in seinem Mal war fort. Er hatte Ruhe. Ein wenig, und nicht wissend für wie lange.

Die nächste Lektion würde kommen. Bald. Und der Schmerz würde sie erneut ankündigen.

Er stand hastig auf und kleidete sich an. Er hungerte nach Arbeit. Arbeit war das beste Mittel, um seine kreisenden Gedanken in die Schranken zu weisen.

Die Kiste mit den Tränken hatte Granger auf seinem Tisch stehen lassen und er hatte sie in sein Regal geräumt, an eine Stelle, die er leicht erreichen konnte. Er nahm sich einen Trank und kippte ihn hinunter.

Fergus war tot. Und alles was von ihm geblieben war, war ein Blutfleck auf dem Teppich in Malfoys Salon und abfälliges Geflüster über seine Schwäche. Seine Schwäche, die sein zurückkehrender Verstand gewesen war.

Fergus war tot.

Severus stellte die Phiole beiseite. Sich ein paar verirrte Tropfen von Kinn wischend, starrte er in die Luft und spürte sein Herz schlagen.

* * *

_,,Liebe ist ein wildes Tier._

_Es schnappt nach dir."_

Wessen Stimme war das? Es war eine raue, traurige Stimme. Die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Hermione bemerkte eine Gestalt, die an einer Säule lehnte, halb im Schatten verborgen.

_,,Ein_ _wildes Tier._

_Sie schnappt nach dir. _

_Sie macht dich toll und dumm. _

_Kriecht im Bauch dir rum, da da di"_

,,Tonks?"

Die grauhaarige junge Frau drehte sich erschrocken um. Offenbar war es der Aurorin peinlich, beim Singen erwischt worden zu sein, vermutlich, weil sie es nicht besonders gut konnte. Über ihr blasses Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. Aber es war so schnell wieder verschwunden wie es gekommen war und machte einer steinernen Miene der Resignation platz.

,,Hermione. Wohin des Wegs?"

,,Ich gehe zum Nachsitzen. "

,,Ich habe es schon gehört. Snape wird sich nie ändern." Ein mattes mitfühlendes Lächeln.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Du gehörst neuerdings zu den Auroren, die das Schloss bewachen?"

,,Ich hatte gedacht, es wäre ein Abwechslung zur Arbeit für den Orden." entgegnete die Aurorin mit wenig Begeisterung in der Stimme. Seit Hermione sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, schien das Leben aus ihr gewichen zu sein. Anstatt bunter Haare, und Kleidung, trug sie grau und braun. Ihr Haar hing schlaff herunter. Hermione hätte sie gern gefragt, was mit ihr sei, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich kein weniger trostloses Bild abgab.

,,Wie läuft es im Orden?"

,,Ich lasse mich da nicht mehr so oft blicken. Nur noch wenn es sein muss. Ich habe hier genug zu tun."

,,Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Tonks ließ ihre Hand an dem Pfeiler hinab gleiten. ,,Ach … seit Sirius Tod ist die Stimmung gedrückt. Es scheint mir manchmal, als wollten Snape und er sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, aber Remus ist nicht Sirius. Er hält sich zurück, versucht diplomatisch zu sein."

Tonks löste sich aus dem Schatten des Pfeilers. ,,Sag` s aber keinem weiter. Ich darf eigentlich noch nicht mal ausplaudern, welchen Tee der Orden zur Versammlung trinkt."

,,Mach`s gut, Tonks. Und -."

,,Ja?"

,,Kopf hoch."

,,Danke." murmelte Tonks mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Hermione sah der Aurorin nach. Ihr Schritt war unregelmäßig und melancholisch.

Sah sie ebenfalls so aus? So offensichtlich, der Welt entrückt?

,,Psst."

Ein runzeliges, geducktes Wesen tauchte aus dem Schatten eines Seitenganges auf, kaum, da sie den Kerker betreten hatte. Es war Dobby, er sah sich um, und sie ängstlich an.

,,Dobby?"

Schon hatte Dobby ihren Arm ergriffen. Hermione spürte wie sich die Luft um sie zusammendrückte. Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl zerquetscht zu werden, bevor sie einem dämmrig erleuchteten Zimmer gegenwärtig wurde. Der Raum, in dem sie sich mit einem Mal befand war kärglich eingerichtet. Ein Tisch. Ein Stuhl. Ein Sessel. Und in der Ecke eine kleines Bett, das wenig einladend aussah. Die Tapeten hatten einige Wasserflecken und lösten sich an den Rändern ab. Es roch nach abgebranntem Kerzenwachs, Pergament und Staub, nach einem Zimmer, in dem viel gelesen wurde. Durch das Fenster sah sie das Rosa und Blau der Dämmerung. Und sie hörte - Polizei-Sirenen. Rauschen von Autoverkehr in der Ferne. Hermione spürte ein Prickeln im Nacken. War das Angst in ihr?

Das Zimmer wirkte auf den ersten Blick hässlich, doch mit jedem Detail, das sie aufschnappte, begriff sie, dass hier drin gelebt wurde. Ihr Blick streifte einen kleinen Tisch an der Wand.

Eine Flasche stand darauf. Als Hermione näher trat konnte sie auf dem Etikett erkennen, dass es irischer Whisky war. Muggelwhisky.

Ein Knall verriet, dass der kleine Elf sich schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Sie holte tief Luft. Plötzlich löste sich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit einer unbeleuchteten Zimmerecke.

,,Sir?"

Hermione wich nicht zurück als Professor Snape auf sie zukam.

Seine schlichte schwarze Robe brachte seine dünne Silhouette vollkommen zur Geltung. Hermione spürte, wie ihre Wangen zu kribbeln begannen. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sich an diesem einen Morgen, an dem sie neben ihm aufgewacht war, gefragt hatte, ob er hässlich war oder nicht. In diesem Moment kam ihr diese Frage vollkommen bedeutungslos vor. Es war beinahe unwirklich, dass sie nun hier war, mit ihm. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, in dieser Nacht ihr Gedächtnis zu verlieren.

,,Wir sind in London?" fragte sie gegen ihre Aufregung an.

,,Ein Muggel wie du müsste sich hier doch wie zu Hause fühlen." Seine Augen wirkten in dem knappen Licht wie schwarze Murmeln, aber schon als er einen Schritt ins Kerzenlicht trat, verwandelte es sich in sattes Braun.

Er hob leicht den Arm. Die Luft schien zu knistern.

,,Ich – ."

,,Hast du Angst?"

Hermione schwieg vielsagend, obwohl sie hatte Nein sagen wollen.

,,Ruf Dobby und er bringt dich zurück."

Lange starrten sie sich an. _Warum brauchst du solange, um es zu begreifen_, fragte sein Blick. Er war schüchtern, offenbarte er still, ohne es auszusprechen.

,,Ich dachte, seiest stark, Granger." troff es aus seinem Mund und sah sie dabei an, wie ein Wolf.

Hermione blieb regungslos stehen.

,,Sie glauben mir?"

,,Ich würde es gern. Aber du ahnst nicht, wieviele Menschenleben davon abhängen, dass meine Arbeit für den Orden geheim bleibt."

,,Vertrauen Sie überhaupt irgendwem?"

Einen Moment sah er sie an, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

,,Was würdest du tun, Granger, um deinen besten Freund zu beschützen. Würdest du sein Leben dafür gefährden, dass du deine wertvollen Gefühle und Erinnerungen behalten darfst?"

,,Ich komme nicht aus derselben Welt, wie sie, aber ich habe ihre Grausamkeit gesehen."

,,Nein, das hast du nicht!" zischte er plötzlich. ,,Das hast du nicht. Weder deine Freunde noch du!"

Von seinem wütenden Ausbruch erschrocken, blieb sie erstarrt vor ihm stehen, aber es war nicht seine Wut, die ihr Angst machte, sondern das, was dahinter verborgen war. Was wollte er von ihr, fragte der misstrauische Teil in ihr.

_Warum begreifst du es nicht endlich_, fragte sein Blick, während er sich umwandte. Hermione atmete schnell ein und aus, widerstand dem Drang nach Dobby zu rufen.

Snape starrte sie an. Bittend.

_Begreifst du es denn nicht_, fragte sein Blick. _Zeit und Ort habe ich hier für mich geschaffen_.

Was hatte es für einen Zweck misstrauisch zu sein, jetzt, da er ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hatte?

Als sie auf ihn zutrat, war er es, der ihre Hand ergriff, langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Eine lange Weile starrten sie sich an. Es war merkwürdig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und dabei nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, den Blick abzuwenden.

,,Siehst du das hier alles?" fragte er. ,,Wenig glamourös. Meinst du, du erträgst das, Granger?"

,,Ich habe sie nie für glamourös gehalten." flüsterte sie zurück.

Er schürzte die Lippen so sehr, dass es beinahe als Lächeln durchgehen konnte. Nein. Es verschwand in einem völlig ernsthaften, aber völlig berückenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ob er jemals gelacht hatte?

Diesmal war er es, der sie in seine Arme zog, das war er ihr schuldig.

Sein Atem strich über ihren Scheitel, abgehackt und auf der Suche nach Ruhe. Plötzlich brach, unter der dumpfen Glocke der Verunsicherung, ihre Verliebtheit hervor, nahm sie süß und flirrend ein, wie ein warmer Tanz aus zufälligen Berührungen.

Nach einer Weile löste Snape sich und ging zu einem Plattenspieler. Die Musik, die plötzlich die Dämmerung des Raums erfüllte, hatte etwas leicht verspieltes, aber auch melancholisch-sehnsüchtiges.

,,Wer ist das?" schaffte Hermione es zu fragen.

,,Die Magic Souleaters. Meine Lieblingsplatte." erwiderte er schlicht. Hermione musste lächeln und griff nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand.

* * *

Tbc…


End file.
